Secrets
by DamnationRose
Summary: Kyoko now knows her feelings for that man but how to tell Ren her feelings? What if Sho threatens to destroy everything? Secrets must be kept to keep everything at peace until one afternoon when everything began to crash down. Can it ever go back to what it once was or is it forever to be in pieces...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Skip Beat all rights reserved Yoshiki Nakamura!_**

**_I wrote this many years ago but never had time to post it_**

**Chapters 1: Special Guest Revealed**

It's been a few days since it all happened... My locked box opened by a hug from that man... Now it's all in the open. President Lory had to be there to see me break character that day and now he knows that I actually love Tsuruga Ren, but how can I tell him... I don't want to disappoint him... I guess that will be the secret I must keep.

ºøººøºøººøº

The summer finale of Box "R" was slowly approaching but news of a special guest for the last 2 episodes was confirmed. Whoever it was, he would be Chitose's love interest and become Natsu's new play thing – to destroy her prey more than just physically but mentally and emotionally as well.

It was morning, Kyoko walks into the studio already dressed as Natsu ready to do the scenes for one of the 3 episodes of Box "R" that were to be shot. She notices the other girls gathered at one side of the room all talking, she walks to them smiling; "Good Morning"

All the girls heard Kyoko and turned to greet her with a smile. Chiori was first to talk after the greeting, "Kyoko-san did you hear the rumors about the special guest?"

Kyoko looks at her friend slightly confused, she hadn't heard anything about a special guest, "No, Amamiya-san... I haven't heard anything about it..."

"All I've heard was: the guest is supposed to be 'some famous guy'..." Chiori says.

"I've heard the same thing... Director Kazutoyo is going to announce it today since the filming for the last 2 episodes are going to start in a few weeks by what I've heard," Makino says to the other girls in the group.

Kyoko sighs, "I guess we will just have to wait for the announcement... Whoever it is must just be an extra that fits well for the part." Deep down she was kind of hoping it was Ren to play the role but if it was him then he would have told her.

"Umm, Kyoko-san... By the script we got yesterday... He isn't just an extra, he has to be Chitose's love interest for the 2 episodes." Chiori says then with a short pause waiting for Kyoko's reaction before talking. When it didn't happen she continued, "... And Kyoko-san you will have to kiss him"

It took a moment for it to all register in Kyoko's head yet, suddenly it clicked and her expression now shocked, "I have to do what?!"

The girls slightly chuckled at Kyoko's reaction, they all nod. "Yes, Kyoko-san you will have to kiss the guy to show your dominance over people in the school and say that you can do whatever you want..."

Kyoko sighs, remembering having read that part in the script the night before, "Well, I will do what I need to for the scene." Kyoko says; now hoping that the special guest wasn't Ren as the memories of when they were the Heel Siblings resurfaced in her mind. She tries to not blush at the thought.

Director Kazutoyo Anna walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Good morning ladies." He said walking towards the group of girls dressed in their school uniforms standing in the corner.

All the girls turn to the Director and bows, "Good morning Director," they all said at the same time.

"I guess you have all heard about the guest star that will be taking part in the last few episodes as Hideki Ichiro." All the girls nod again in response. The Director smirks, "The guest just confirmed and he will be joining us today before his formal appearance on set to greet his co- stars."

Suddenly, a tall man enters the room with a lady following him. As he enters everyone in the room turn and looks at the door. Everything goes quiet.

"You're right on time Fuwa-san," Director says looking directly at Fuwa Sho with a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Devil Watching**

The day of shooting went very slowly. It was NG after NG but not on Kyoko's parts. She was always staying in character of Natsu as much as possible; especially with that jerk Sho watching everyone from the sidelines.

"Cut!" Director yelled, "Good job everyone… that's all for today, we will meet back in 2 weeks to start the last two episodes for this season." He said with a smile – excited they were so close to completing the season of Box "R".

All the cast gave a sigh of relief that the scene was finally over. They all get off the stage, Chiori and Kyoko walk towards the exit doors as the rest of the girls go to swarm the star that was now leaning against the back wall.

Kyoko walks with Chiori but Director Kazutoyo stops her. "Kyoko-chan may I have a word with you before you go?"

Kyoko looks at the director and answers, "Sure, Director." She turns her head towards her friend standing beside her, "I'll talk to you later Amamiya-san, okay?"

Chiori nods the walks out of the room. Kyoko looks back to the Director, "What did you want to talk to me about Kazutoya-san?" She says, concerned.

Director Kazutoyo hearing the concern in her voice, takes a breath before talking. "It's nothing bad Kyoko-chan… It's just that I wanted to ask if you will be okay with the scene on the last episode? You will be doing some intimate scenes with Fuwa-san."

Kyoko flashes the Director a lying smile, "I will do my very best with that scene Kazutoyo-san." Kyoko says but truly doesn't know how she will be able to do the scene with that jerk Fuwa without getting NG's. She wouldn't want to kiss him more than she has to.

Director sighs in relief, "That's good to hear, I'll see you in 2 weeks ready to do the last few scenes." Director says then bows to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiles and bows as well "Bye Kazutoyo-san." she walks out of the room and heads back to her dressing room, she wanted to vent the hate that she felt all day from the moment he entered the studio.

ºøººøºøººøº

Sho was watching Kyoko the whole day ever since he entered the room and caught his eyes on her. He had a feeling he knew that girl from somewhere but wasn't sure from where. Once the young lady left the room, Sho looks at the lady beside him which was no other then his manager Aki Shoko. "Shoko-chan who was that girl that was talking to the Director? She looks familiar."

"I don't know Sho. all I know the name of the character she plays is Kitazawa Natsu." Shoko says to her charge, thinking the girl did look familiar.

Sho groans, "Well then, I am going to find out."

Sho excused himself from the girls that were circling him and heads out the door the young lady exited from about 10 minutes ago. He walks down a hallway but he doesn't see the girl, "_Where_ _could_ _she_ _have_ _gone_ _to_ _so_ _quickly_?" He thought to himself as he decides to stop his search for the girl and turns around, walking back to the room he just left his manager in.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kyoko peaks her head out of the dressing room to see who was around as she heard footsteps down the hallways; to see that it was Sho, who had his back towards her, at the end of the hall heading back to the studio. She closes the door and locks it, turning and leaning against the door with a sigh of relief. "Good, he didn't find out Natsu is really me… That could have been bad,why does it have to be Fuwa to take the role of Hideki Ichiro?I would rather anyone else." She sighs again, "This will be a good test to see how good, strong my control over my temper and the want to strangle that jerk really is…"

Kyoko walks back over to the couch in her dressing room and plops down. She hear a buzzing sound coming from the table beside her, she looks over to the table to see it was her phone going off. She grabs the phone quickly without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello, it's Mogami Kyoko." She says like always.

"Hello Mogami-san." A young, gentlemanly voice came through the phone.

Kyoko hearing the voice of the man on the other end, a smile forms on her face, "Hi Tsuruga-san, how are you today?" She wasn't expecting a phone call from him for another few hours as she thought he had some filming left to do for his current job.

"I am fine.I am just outside, we need to go see Miss Woods so we are ready for tomorrow." Ren says nicely as even though Kyoko couldn't see, Ren had a smile on his face just because he was talking to her.

Kyoko remembered that her and Ren had to get back to their role as the Heel siblings for the next day, she also remembered Ren mentioning yesterday that he would be finished with his scenes for his other film early today as they were ahead of schedule and would be coming to get her right after her scenes were done. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I will be right out." Kyoko says frantically, she hangs up the phone and grabs her bag quickly and rushes outside to see Ren himself stand on the passenger side of the car waiting for her.

Kyoko bows , "Good afternoon Tsuruga-san." She was trying to cast way the pink ting that formed on her cheeks.

"Afternoon Mogami-san." Ren says hold the door open for her.

" Thank you, Tsuruga-san" she said as she got into the passenger seat.

Ren smiles as a response as he closes the passenger door. He goes around to the driver side of the car then pulls out of the parking lot, heading for the LME in silence. They both had something on their minds that they didn't want to talk about to the other. After entering the parking lot they head over to one end where Jelly Wood's trailer was waiting for them. Within the next few hours, Jelly will transform them both back to the Heel siblings for the next week and a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Keep it hidden**

_A few days later._

Setsu was sitting on the sidelines watching her brother play the part of BJ again. She was distracted from her current role thinking about the upcoming scene for Box "R" in 2 weeks but her thoughts did not effect her Setsu exterior. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder fully aware that it wasn't her Nii-san as the scene was being re-taken for the third time

Setsu looks up slightly to the right to see a tall male beside her, she smacks his hand off her shoulder. "What do you want?"

Murasame flinched from her smack, but when he heard her speak he smiles at the petite girl, "Umm…How about we go get dinner together tonight?" he says full of confidence and courage. Every time they filmed Tragic Marker, he would constantly ask Setsu out hoping that one day she will agree to it.

Setsu rolls her eyes at him but before she could answer a dark shadow moved towards her and Murasame. A smirk comes across her face and Murasame can feel a chill running down his spine.

"Setsu…" Cain says to his sister while standing behind Murasame.

"Nii-san, he wants to play with me." Setsu acts all cute but has the smirk still on her face.

Murasame gulps remembering Cain's threat from the first time he tried to get too close to Setsu.

Cain gets annoyed and the Demon Lord appears causing Setsu to flinch slightly knowing what that means. "Didn't I tell you 'Get too close and I'll rip you to pieces' the first time you tried to get close to Setsu…" he says in English clenching his fist.

Setsu giggles at what Cain said and translates the threat word for word to Murasame

Hearing the threat again the blood drains from Murasame's face and before he had a chance to speak, Setsu spoke first.

"Nii-san, his brain is too elemental to remember that." Setsu says with a chuckle.

Murasame felt a little offended by her once again calling his brain elemental but he could tell she said that to give him a chance to make his leave, he takes it and leaves quickly.

Cain notices Murasame taking off quickly though he was more focused on the beautiful girl in the chair in front of him. He just wanted to kiss that smirk off her face but he knew it was better not to so he uses his control to not do it. "Setsu lets go back to the hotel… " he says then offering his hand out to his little sister.

After Murasame took off Setsu went back to her thoughts, then she heard Cain call her name and saw his hand stretch out to her, "Ok Nii-san." She takes his hand, getting up smiling trying to hide that she had something on her mind. She hopes he doesn't notice the slight difference today.

Cain looks at his sister knowing something is going on with her but chose to question her about it once they're in the safety of the world behind their hotel room door. They walk out of the studio and towards the hotel hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I can't hide it from him**

They arrived at the hotel a few hours ago. It was decided that Cain would go shower first while Setsu made him something to eat. Cain came out of the bathroom in his torn looking clothes and entered the main room, his dinner of soup was waiting on the table for him. Setsu was sitting on the far bed staring at the ground obviously deep in thought just like at the studio earlier in the day.

Cain/Ren is certain now that something was going on either with Setsu or Kyoko herself that she's concerned about, he needed to know but there's food waiting for him and he knows that if he was going to ask what is going on, he would just get told to go eat no matter who was in control at the present moment, so he chooses to eat first.

\--

Finished with dinner, Cain looked over at the still deep in thought girl sitting on the bed.

Cain sighs, "Setsu what is going on with you? You haven't spoken for a while now…"

Setsu snaps out of her thoughts once again when Cain's voice hits her ears, she looks at him and gives him a small cute smile. "Nothing is going on Nii-san." She was obviously lying in one way but not in another.

Ren trying to remain in character, knows something is going on. He gets a little annoyed, "Really? There's nothing going on Setsu… you have been thinking a lot lately…"

_"Damn it he noticed I've been distracted a lot…. I got to play this as there is really nothing wrong…I can't let Tsuruga-san get suspicious…"_ Kyoko thought to herself.

Setsu continues to keep the smile on, "It is truly nothing Nii-san… you don't need to worry about me."

Cain gets up from his seat and walks towards Setsu's bed and pushes her down onto her back, he pins her down using his arms. "Stop lying to me Setsu! I always worry about you!" he was starting to lose his composure and slipping out of character.

Setsu is shocked with what just happened and tries to escape from his hold, but the more she struggled for freedom the grip he had on her wrists tightened, "Nii-san I am not lying…" Setsu said, it was the truth since Setsu wasn't lying but the main owner of this body was. Setsu flinches from the pain in her wrist as Cain was still pushing down hard. A tear escaped from her eyes due to the intense pain.

"Mogami-san…" Ren was back in control sending Cain to the back of his consciousness after seeing the helpless girl begin crying, he releases his grip on the girl below him and he moves to help her back into the sitting position before taking a seat beside her.

Kyoko casts Setsu away into her consciousness once she realised Ren broke character when he said her name, relieved that he stopped putting pressure on her wrist but next thing she knew she was sitting up with Ren beside her holding onto one of her wrists gently. She looks down at her other hand positioned on her lap.

Ren sighs, "I am sorry Mogami-san, I didn't mean to hurt you I was just concerned. You're hiding something significant, you've told me what has bothered you in the past…" he says as he was relating to the few times she'd confided in him for things as well as in the past when they were kids in Kyoto but she doesn't know that.

Kyoko slightly smiles as she looks up at his face to see the concerned look in his eyes then she looks back down at her hands, she moved the one from Ren's grip to join her other hand on her lap. "Well Tsuruga-san there has been something bothering me recently…"

Ren looks down to the girl beside him. "Mogami-san you should know that I am here if you need to talk about something or to help with anything…"

Kyoko takes a deep breath before speaking, "Well it's about a scene that I have to do in 2 weeks…"

Ren looks at her slightly confused about what kind of scene would cause her this much discomfort. "What type of scene is that?"

Kyoko takes another deep breath before speaking and clenches her hands together as she was nervous to tell this man. "For the last episode of Box "R"s second season finale. I have to kiss a guy but it has to be passionate and to enforce my dominance over people as Natsu." Kyoko then pausing for a moment before continuing, "And I don't have much experience with kissing…" Kyoko's hands begin to shake as she thinks about who she has to kiss. She doesn't want to get NGs and having to kiss that jerk anymore then she has to, then there was the thought of how Ren would react if he knew who she had to kiss. She decided to keep that part a secret to reduce angering him.

Ren was shocked but then the Emperor of Night smile appears on his face, "Well that doesn't seem too much of a problem to me, I can always help you practice kissing." Ren was keeping the Emperor smile on while he was thinking, "_That way I can get her to kiss me and maybe multiple times…I wouldn't want just her co-star getting the pleasure of feeling her soft lips."_ As he remembers the night when they were the siblings and everything happened that lead to him receiving a hickey from her.

Kyoko can feel his emperor smile on her, she tried to not blush or show that she really wanted that. "I-Its ok Tsuruga-san, I don't want to be a bother to you." She says still looking down at her shaking hands on her lap.

Ren sighs slightly, "You wouldn't be a bother, I would like to help you when you need it and you can always make me eat that night but it would have to be next Friday." He chuckles knowing she wouldn't be able to pass up the chance to make him eat.

Kyoko giggles, "Since you put it that way it's a good excuse to make you eat on Friday." Deep down she was nervous about practicing that with him. She would have to at any cost keep her true feelings for him hidden.

Ren smiles, "Well with that settled we should go to sleep, our day starts early in the morning."

Kyoko nods and puts back on her Setsu demeanor, "Good night Nii-san." She stood up and began walking away she was stopped by arms around her waist. Setsu turned her head to the man that was now standing behind her.

Ren had his Cain demeanor on now and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "Good night Setsu." He then kisses the top of her head before letting go and going to his bed.

Kyoko hid the blush that she didn't want appearing while she was Setsu; she proceeds to the bathroom to take a shower herself.

\--

After Setsu gets out of the bathroom with only her underwear and a lace tank top on. She walks to her bed and looks over at Cain all curled up under the blankets in his bed. She smiles thinking he looked so adorable then shook her head to remove the thought and turns back and gets into her own bed. She didn't notice that Cain had opened his eyes to see her dressed like that and smirks before he closes his eyes again to sleep.

They both fell asleep thinking about the kissing practice that will be going on the following week, they were both were excited but Kyoko was also really nervous about kissing the man she finally realized that she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Practice**

_One Week Later ~ Friday night._

Kyoko and Ren hadn't seen each other after the end of their roles as the Heel siblings due to both of them having jobs that would cause them to not cross paths. Tonight was the only night they both had free to be together.

Kyoko was standing outside of Ren's apartment complex waiting for him to arrive. As every moment passed the more nervous she was getting due to the main reason for them to be seeing each other.

"_I hope he forgot about the whole practice kissing thing…That would be embarrassing even if it's better to practice so I don't get NGs when I have to do the real kiss with that baka Sho…_" Kyoko was thinking to herself when a tall gentleman walked towards her.

"Good evening Mogami-san, I hope I didn't make you wait too long." Ren says nicely to her.

Kyoko looks up at the man in front of her with a smile, "Good evening Tsuruga-san, and no I just got here." She said lying, she had actually been waiting for about 30 minutes for him.

"Well then let's go inside." Said Ren while grabbing one of the grocery bags from Kyoko and walks away before she could start protesting.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Kyoko quickly goes to the kitchen to put away the groceries that she got for him, only leaving out what she needed to start making a chicken rice dish for them. As she has previously visited his apartment in the past, Kyoko had no issues locating items in the kitchen. She grabs a pot and a skillet from a cabinet and puts it on the stove, and begins cutting the vegetables.

Ren felt it was for the best if he left Kyoko to her devices in the kitchen, but when he begins to walk to the couch in the living room he notices something on the floor beside the couch not that far from Kyoko's bag. He bends down and picks it up to see that it was the Box "R" script that contained the scene he was going to help Kyoko with after dinner. He takes a seat on the couch as he flips to the page that was tagged and begins to read as a smirk appears on his face. "_Oh so that is what she needs to happen, this will be a fun practice._" Ren thought to himself as he was getting excited for their practice to begin.

ºøººøºøººøº

After they finished eating and the dishes washed and put away, they went to sit on the couch with one on each end of the couch watching the TV. Suddenly, Ren turns the TV off and turns to Kyoko.

"Didn't you want to practice something?" Ren says with a smirk, then lifting up the script from the side table.

Kyoko gulps, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the floor, I guess it fell out of your bag," Ren shrugs, "Let's get started with what you need practice with." He smiles which makes Kyoko flinch.

Kyoko then nods knowing she couldn't get out of this, "That would be the kissing scene while demonstrating control over my prey…"

"Ok then let's get started with what's leading up to the kiss." Ren says as he gets up from the couch and goes to the clear area on the end of the living room which had access to a clear wall, if needed to be pushed up against it for the scene. He moves about a foot or two from the wall so there was space for her to push him against it.

Kyoko gets up as well and goes to the clear area facing Ren then closes her eyes, "_I can do this…_" Kyoko thought to herself then taking a deep breath and when she opens her eyes again she was now taken over by the spirit of Natsu.

ºøººøºøººøº

Natsu smirks and takes one step towards Ren while he takes one step back hitting the wall behind him, "Am I not good enough Ichiro-senpai?" she puts a finger to her pouting lips.

Ren was already having difficulty keeping his composure. That one slight action could drive someone mad, "Well Kitazawa-san-" he was cut off by Natsu's hand that was placed onto his chest then slides up to his shoulder. That simple touch sent shockwaves all through Ren's body like his body was being charged up.

"Call me Natsu," she corrected, "if you would please."

Ren takes a deep breath then uses his hand trying to remove Natsu's from his shoulder, "Well Natsu, you're nice, smart, pretty…Its just…" He trails off staring into her golden eyes.

Natsu takes the opportunity of Ren's unmoving hand to move her hand off his shoulder grabbing his wrist and places his arm around her waist. "It's just?" she says sweetly and then moves her eyes to make it seem like she saw someone watching them but then focused her attention back to the man pinned to the wall, Natsu decided now to do what she wants.

Natsu moves her one hand to the back of Ren's head while her other hand goes to the collar of his shirt.

Ren felt as if he couldn't move on his own without her even kissing him yet. He was trapped by her acting, along with being trapped by her eyes and her touch which had him almost completely at her mercy.

Natsu gets on her tippy-toes since her practice partner was taller than her as well as taller then the person she will be kissing for real, she pushes his head down with her hand and pulls on his collar, guiding his lips to hers. Once they touch it began getting passionate quickly as Natsu's tongue pushes against his lips asking for entrance but he tries to resist until her fingers intertwine around a few strands of hair and slightly pulls. He gives into the urge and the arm around her waist pulls her closer to him on impulse.

They were doing this for a few minutes until Kyoko takes back control sending Natsu to the back of her consciousness, as she needed air she breaks the kiss and lowers her arms from Ren taking a step back breaking their embrace. She looks down with her cheeks now bright red even though she enjoyed the kiss she knew it was only for practice furthermore she knew Ren has kissed other girls during acts without having any feelings for them. She knew that there was no way someone like him, the most desirable man would ever have any interest in a girl like her. When she finally found her voice she spoke, "H-how was that Tsuruga-san?"

Ren was breathless for a second after the kiss ended as he didn't expect this girl to be that good at kissing then noticed that she moved out of his embrace and he was really trying to regain his composure when he heard Kyoko speak, also not wanting to give into his wants to pull her back into his arms and kiss her all over. "It was good Mogami-san…" he says trying to hide any hint of jealousy from his voice since he knew that someone else would have the pleasure of feeling her lips.

Kyoko looks up at Ren and smiles, "Um I-I would like to practice one more time if that's ok Tsuruga-san…" she says nervously as she thinks he will say no and mentally kicking herself for even asking.

Ren nods not trusting his own voice, he felt that even if Kyoko didn't see him as more than just her senpai, he was still blessed that he had the honour of being the one she was practicing this scene with.

ºøººøºøººøº

They practiced one more time with Ren still ending up being controlled by her. He was surprised since it has been a while since anyone was able to make him act the way they wanted him to. The kiss itself was a little bit more passionate this time around as some of Kyoko's own inner feelings unwillingly came through in her acting as Natsu.

After their practice session was finish and it was still a little early for Ren to take Kyoko back to the Darumaya for the night, the two decide to continue watching some more TV and talk about small things like their schedules.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Day Is Here**

_Monday Afternoon_

For most of the day, they were filming the first part of the last episode of Box "R" but the shooting kept getting delayed due to the NGs the other girls were getting from being in the same frame as Fuwa Sho. Kyoko wasn't needed till later that afternoon for the seductive scene between Kitazawa Natsu and Hideki Ichiro. She was just sitting in her chair on the sidelines with her legs crossed watching the others on set, her scene was slowly approaching but once the Director calls 'cut' she gets up from her chair as her scene was supposed to be next to be filmed.

"We will take a 5-minute break before the last scene." The director says from his chair.

Kyoko sighs as she just wanted to do the scene and be done with it so she can get Sho off her back. Ever since she entered the studio and got into Sho's line of vision she was his target, every time he wasn't on set he would pester her. Kyoko tried to keep her cool and just roll her eyes and walk away from him.

Sho begins to walk towards Kyoko and she attempts to walk away so she wouldn't have to interact with him till the scene, but sadly he catches her arm and turns her to face him. "You're a real feisty one… I like that in a woman." He moves his face a little closer to hers, "How about we get to know each other better." He had a smirk on his smug face.

Kyoko was trying to hold back the want to spit in his face and the urge to want to puke. Instead she uses her free hand to push his face away from her. "You should learn your lines… You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself…" She pulls her arm free from his grip and takes a step back then turns around walking away leaving the dumbstruck singer standing in the distance behind her as a smirk appears on her face hoping she bruised his ego.

ºøººøºøººøº

The 5-minute break was over and the entire cast entered the studio ready for the last scene to be done.

Kyoko closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, once she opens her eyes again she has Natsu at the controls and ready to do the scene in one shot.

"Ok Fuwa-san, Natsu-san, and Rumi-san onset…" Director Kazutoyo says as earlier that day Kyoko requested him to keep her real identity secret until after the shot was complete, and even though he didn't understand why he still complied with the young actress's request.

The three walked to their appropriate spots that was indicated with clear tape X's on the floor. Natsu by a Locker, Sho around the corner from where the lockers are and Rumi by a classroom door.

Director Kazutoyo waits as they get to their places, "Ok" he walks back at his director's chair.

"ACTION!" he yells and the filming begins.

ºøººøºøººøº

Natsu smirks and moves herself from the locker she was leaning against as Ichiro turns the corner stopping just before bumping right into her. "Well Ichiro-senpai, this is a nice surprise we don't normally see each other at this end of the school… "

He smiles as he looks past her down the hallway before opening his mouth to speak as he tried to maneuver around Natsu with his back facing the lockers. He was a step from hitting the locker with his back and a step away from Natsu, "Yeah…I'm suppose to be meeting with…" he took a second before continuing, "A friend…" he then sighs, "But it doesn't seem like she has come yet…"

Natsu raised a thin penciled eyebrow on her forehead as her face displayed distress, "She? Is it your girlfriend?" Natsu crosses her arms into a pout and took one step forward which in response Ichiro takes a step back to put space between him and Natsu but hit his back against the locker.

"And I thought we had some kind of attraction, Ichiro-senpai…" She puts a hand on his chest against his tie, her smile showed a hint of sadness while her eyes were cold.

"Well umm..." He said, trying to regain his calm, smooth composure. "She is just a friend…" he said before really thinking about it, "I am not seeing anyone currently."

Natsu's lips lift up to a smirk slightly that caught his eye and they were now on her fully. She hears the sound of a classroom door closing and the sound of the tapping of shoes, Chitose arrived just in time to hear what Ichiro said ; the tapping stopped just around the corner.

"But you like her?" Natsu said with a hint of pain in her voice as she continues to speak. "More than you like me?"

"Well, um." Ichiro started again to find his voice, "She is my Kouhai, of course I care about her…"

Natsu could hear the person around the corner move to look at them, she decides to add some more touch as she moves her hand that was on his chest down his shirt tracing the muscles underneath. "Well aren't I your Kouhai as well?" She states, "Don't you care about me?"

"Of course I do." He presents a kind smile, "I care about all my classmates." He puts his hand on hers to stop her from tracing his muscles anymore.

Natsu reflects his same smile; she gets a little closer to him and she turns her hand under his to lace her fingers into his then moves his hand to her waist. She heard a gasp coming from the end of the hall which didn't seem to register into Ichiro's ears. She leaves his hand on her waist as she returns her hand to his chest, "Am I not good enough Ichiro-senpai?" she says with an innocent tone and puts a finger from her free hand to her pouting lips.

He swallowed hard, "Well look…Kitazawa-san-" he was cut off by the hand on his chest sliding up to his shoulder.

"Call me Natsu." She corrected, "If you would please."

He took a deep breath, "Well Natsu…You're nice, pretty, smart…It's just…" He trailed off looking into her golden eyes.

"It's just?" she says sweetly but he couldn't find his voice, she casts a sharp victorious sideways glance at the girl that was watching at the end of the hall, she didn't care to see her reaction since Natsu was just letting that girl know that she 'knew' and could feel the despair coming from her prey. Natsu decided to do the final touch to break her prey down more.

Natsu uses her free hand to pull his hand that was around her waist tighter then sliding her hand on his shoulder to the back of his head and her free hand goes up to his shirt collar. He was shorter than her practice partner so going on her tippy-toes wasn't necessary, gradually she pulls his collar and pushes his head down guiding his lips to hers as his eyes widened then closed as their lips met. Natsu makes her tongue push against his lower lip as Ichiro was resisting, but she intertwines her fingers into his blonde hair pulling slightly and his lips complied and parted. He had lost all control as he melted into the kiss as their tongues met and his one arm around her automatically wraps itself tighter around her small waist. Natsu didn't melt she remained in complete and full control as she pushed his head closer to hers as he was attempting to pull away for air.

Finally, Natsu had decided that she had made her point to her prey and the boy in front of her. She smirks, the smile of kindness and affection gone it only left the hint of dominance and cruelty, she moves her hand from his head to his cheek as she pulls away breaking the kiss and embrace, she leaves 3 long red scratches on his cheek.

"So… Ichiro-senpai." Natsu tilts her head and smirks, "Am I good enough?"

Breathlessly he seals his own fate and says, "You're… wow"

Natsu continues to smirk, "Well then Ichiro-senpai you should tell that to your little 'pet'" she says pointing to the crying Chitose that was on her knees at the end of the hall balling her eyes out. Natsu turns and walks away down the hallway chuckling as Ichiro looked shocked at Chitose, he never knew that she heard everything he said and saw what he did with Natsu.

"And…CUT!" Director Kazutoyo calls right after Natsu walked down the hallway and off the set.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: All Over**

Kyoko exits the set really wanting to puke after pushing Natsu to the back of her consciousness, not in a million years would she ever want to kiss Sho. As she was leaving she felt a hand on her shoulder and just by the size she knew it was a man's hand. Having a feeling she knew who it was, she removes the hand off her shoulder and approached the director who was watching the footage from the last scene in shock. "Is it alright Director?" she said with the sound of concern in her voice.

Director Kazutoyo turns to see the girl behind him and smiles, "Everything was fine, I just was surprised Natsu had him under her spell even before the kiss began… It will be a great ending to this season."

Kyoko smiles, "That's good to hear, since we are done I will see you for the next season filming in a few months." She bows to him.

Director smiles and bows like Kyoko did before they parted. Kyoko quickly heads out of the room towards her dressing room. She enters her dressing room and locks the door to prevent any interruptions from anyone, she quickly grabs the bottle of mouthwash she brought with her today and puts some in her mouth and quickly swishes it around and spits it out into a garbage bin in the room. She just wanted to get the taste of that baka Sho out of her mouth before she puked her lunch up. After rinsing her mouth a second time, she sunk into the couch in the middle of the dressing room fully relieved that the scene went so well and was finally over.

ºøººøºøººøº

Sho remained in the studio for a few minutes until he noticed the chestnut haired girl take off outside, "_There's_ _no way I'm letting that girl get away this time…_" he thought to himself before hurrying after the girl.

When Sho turned the corner where the dressing rooms are he sees the girl enter the room at the very end of the hall, once the girl entered the room, he followed turned the door knob to find it locked. "_Is this girl trying to_ _hide something?_" he thinks to himself.

Just then he looks up slightly at the door to see the name plate, he froze looking at the nameplate that has the name '_Kyoko_' written on it.

Sho began to get more and more angry as the times passes, he stares at the nameplate knowing only one with that name. "_That soul sucking shape-shifting demon! That was her the whole damn time…_" he thinks to himself as he turns and walks down the hall, "_If she thinks she got me from that miserable kiss I will show her what a real kiss feels like._" He thought to himself again as he smirks.

Sho goes down a random hallway to get some privacy as he had a plan manifesting in his head, he grabs his cellphone from his pocket and dials a number, "Pochiri, I need you to find something out for me…" His smirk getting bigger.

ºøººøºøººøº

The whole day was like a blur to Ren, he did the interviews that was planned for him and the last thing was his photo shoot which was a complete success like always.

Yashiro was by Ren the whole time and could notice a happier than normal mood around him, but for most of the day being hectic like normal he didn't have a chance to interrogate the young actor about his mood just yet. Once Ren completed the photo shoot he saw Ren start heading for his dressing room, so Yashiro decided it was the best time than any to ask.

"Ren… Did something happen? You seem to be in a very happy mood today…" He asked walking beside his charge.

"No nothing happened Yashiro-san… I'm just in a good mood." Ren said flashing a gentleman smile to his manager.

Yashiro sighs knowing there was no point continuing to question Ren's mood as he had a feeling whatever it is that caused his good mood Ren really didn't want to tell anyone. "Ok fine Ren, and about your question about tomorrow night's schedule you are free after 6 pm."

Ren smirks, "Thank you Yashiro-san… Well I have a few things to do, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With that Yashiro and Ren parted ways, as Ren goes into his dressing room he grabs his cellphone out of his pants pocket. "_She should be done for the day by now… She mentioned on Friday that her filming for that scene was at 3pm today_" He thought to himself as he looks at the time on his phone which was flashing 5:15 pm on it, then he began to dial a number.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kyoko had changed back to her regular clothes consisting of a shirt and a pair of jeans, she was just about to leave her dressing room when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulls out the phone from her jeans to see that it was Ren calling which brought a smile to her face, "Hello, it's Mogami Kyoko."

"Hello Mogami-san." Ren says with a kind voice.

"Hi Tsuruga-san." Kyoko was smiling at just the sound of his voice that made her heart rush slightly.

"How did the scene go?" Ren was trying to conceal any jealousy in his voice since just the thought of Kyoko kissing someone else with the amount of passion she showed him a few nights ago made him jealous. However he wouldn't want this girl picking up on that and finding out his feelings for her just yet.

"It went great, I had it done in one take." She was proud of herself for being able to do it in one take and not have to kiss that baka singer again but she couldn't tell Ren she had to kiss Sho as that might make him angry.

"That's great Mogami-san, I'm proud of you." Ren was impressed and happy that she only had to kiss the person once when he got to kiss her twice during their practice but he paused before saying the real reason why he was calling, "Mogami-san would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Ren asked really hoping she would agree to go out with him even if in his mind it was a date.

Kyoko paused for a second while a pink tinge forms on her cheeks as Ren was wanting to spend some time with her, it made her heart flutter but quickly cast away the thought of him liking her as she knew there was no way a man like him would ever like a plain boring girl like her. She assumed the dinner would be just a friendly meet up then she finally speaks, "Sure Tsuruga-san… I will be free after 4pm." She says as she had a job to do at the TBM in the afternoon.

Ren was happy that she accepted but knew he had to keep his voice normal or she may pick up something. "Ok Mogami-san, I am free after 6pm so I will pick you up at LME at 6."

Kyoko smiled, "Ok Tsuruga-san, I will see you then… bye"

ºøººøºøººøº

The call ended and both parties were happy and excited for the coming night when they will get to see each other. For Ren he was hoping to tell her a little about how he feels about her if he could muster up the courage. For Kyoko she would have to try to keep her heart under control knowing she can't tell Ren how she really feels for him as she thinks he will be disappointed in her for falling in love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Why Me?**

The following day Kyoko was quite happy. She had class in the morning which went very well minus Mimori giving her dirty looks the whole morning. However that couldn't bring her mood down due to the point that she handed in all the work that was due since the last time she had class. For a long time now she had requested advance work that would allow her to not have to attend school after the summer was over, she wanted to fully get into her future of acting since she was enjoying it. Her mood couldn't be brought down; she has plans with Ren tonight which made her quite happy.

After the morning was done all that was left was her normal job as Bo on Yappa Kimagure Rock for the afternoon and still have enough time to get back to the Darumaya to change and get to LME for the 6pm meet up with Ren for dinner.

ºøººøºøººøº

At 4 o'clock Kyoko was walking out of the TBM studio though the underground parking lot with her head in its own fantasy at the thought that she was closer to spending the rest of the day with Ren. She gets pulled out of her fantasy world when a hand grabs her arm and a man pulls her back and pushes her against a cement column.

Kyoko lets out a slight scream in pain from the impact against the column. "What was that for…" she says without looking at the offender.

"Well hello to you, Shape-shifting Demon." The man says with a smirk as he grabs her arms when Kyoko tries to hit him and push him away. He traps her arms above her head against the column.

Kyoko looks up quickly to see her old childhood friend Sho standing in front of her pinning her to the column. "What the hell do you want Fuwa-san…" She says with pure hate in her tone really not wanting to be around this guy right now.

Sho still smirking, "Getting a little payback for what happened on set yesterday and you not telling me that you were Natsu or even a part of that drama at all…"

Kyoko rolls her eyes, "I didn't have to tell you anything, you're the moron that didn't check the cast list before accepting the job." Kyoko says trying to struggle out of his grip but was unsuccessful.

Sho gets angry that this girl insulted him and he pushes more on her wrists, "You damn Shape-Shifting Demon and you even kissed me...Who the hell taught you to kiss like that…."

Kyoko flinches from the pain, "I don't have to tell you anything Fuwa-san… You have no ownership of me… and the kiss was only for the scene" She knew she wouldn't want to kiss Sho even if he was the last man on the planet.

Sho continues getting more annoyed, "Stop with the Fuwa-san crap, call me Sho just like you always have ever since we were kids." He gets his face closer to hers. "Tell me who taught you how to kiss like that! Or else!" He says really annoyed as he wants to know who kissed Kyoko and was hoping it wasn't that man as Sho would never let that man win her heart.

Kyoko hating him being this close to her and couldn't do much about it as her arms were pinned, even kicking him would be pointless as her kick wouldn't do anything and she wasn't at an angle that she could knee him. "You can't do anything to me and you know it Fuwa-san…" She says with more hate in her voice.

Sho smirks, "Just watch me… I'll teach you what a real kiss feels like…" With that he forces more pressure on Kyoko as he plants a very forceful kiss on her lips.

Kyoko was shocked at what Sho was doing and she begins to struggle but it was no use since Sho was using too much force that Kyoko would have no chance of escaping from this, tears begin to fall from her closed eyes as she wanted nothing to do with this and also because of the pain radiating from different spots all over her body from where injuries could be. "_Please let this end soon and please no one come and witness this abuse._" Kyoko thought to herself.

ºøººøºøººøº

Ren had just finished his last interview for the day at the TBM but when he entered his car he realized that he had forgotten something in the room he was given to prepare for the interview. He looks to his passenger which was no other than his manger Yashiro, "Yashiro-san I forgot something inside, I'll be right back."

Yashiro nods as his charge exits the car and heads towards the way they walked only about 10 minutes before.

Walking towards the doors that lead into the TBM he sees someone pushing someone else against a cement column, he walks closer beginning to feel pain forming in his chest trying not to believe what he was seeing but deep down he was getting angry and without thinking he clears his throat which got the attention of the blonde haired male.

Sho heard the noise and without breaking the kiss he looks sideways to see Ren standing there, He smirks against her lips, "_Great timing… time to kill 2 birds with 1 stone._" He thinks to himself.

Sho breaks the kiss and release Kyoko's wrists as she almost falls to the ground. "Don't you see I'm busy pretty boy… I had to prove to my co-star what a real kiss was like…"

Ren was getting angry but tries to keep his calm demeanour on, he didn't want to show anger to this kid. "What do you mean co-star?" he asked looking at Sho and not at the shaking girl that was using the column behind her for support.

Sho can see Kyoko shaking from the corner of his eye but he was smirking as he answers Ren's question, this was getting too good. "Didn't Kyoko tell you?"

Ren now looks at the shaking Kyoko that was only looking at her hands in front of her then back to the smirking Sho, "Tell me what?"

Sho chuckles, he couldn't believe how this was all playing out, "I was the special guest in her drama that her character had to kiss, Pretty boy" he seemed very proud that he may be damaging Ren.

Ren couldn't contain his anger or pain anymore that Kyoko refrained from telling him about that information before their practice session days ago.

Sho can see the pain in Ren's eyes as he begins to feel victorious. "She is really a good kisser and by the look on her face she really enjoyed it…" Sho still very happy that he actually was injuring the great Tsuruga Ren.

That last thing hit Ren hard as his heart cracked, he wasn't thinking rationally and his short temper took control and he was angered at the thought of Kyoko using him..

Kyoko gets annoyed with Sho's lying about the kiss so she looks up from her hand exposing her tear stained face. "Sho sh-" She was cut off by Ren's voice causing her to look at him.

Ren no longer had his calm demeanour on and his eyes showed anger, hate, and disgust in them which scared Kyoko. "Mogami-san… you're a disappointment to the title of actress…" he then looks away from her after seeing the tears stains on her face but he didn't give up on what he was going to say next as he was hurt and his temper was in control, "I don't ever want to see you again…" Those last words hurt him but he was very angry and didn't care at that moment.

Kyoko had a sharp stab in her chest from his words. "Tsuruga-san let me explain…" she was cut off again by Ren's voice.

Ren looks at her again with full hate in his eyes from the hurt, "Get out of my sight!"

With that those words cut very deep and shattered Kyoko completely. Her world seemed to crumble under her, and was unable to stop the tears filling her eyes and flowing out. She took off running towards the parking garage exit.

Sho didn't like that Kyoko ran but he smirks. Thinking he had won and will be getting the girl since his plan to shatter Ren and Kyoko's friendship or whatever they had was successful. "She will be mine now for sure." He says full of confidence.

Ren just turns and walks to the door as he remembered he needed to get something from inside, "I have nothing left to say to you get out of my sight." He says then goes inside not caring what the blonde haired kid was going to say next.

ºøººøºøººøº

Yashiro was waiting a while for Ren to return so he gets out and leans against the car waiting for his return. He looks up to see a girl with chestnut colored hair running past crying and he only knew one girl with that hair color so he yells, "Kyoko-chan!!!"

When the girl didn't stop and continued crying while she exited the underground parking lot, he just knew something had happened and was betting it had something to do with Ren but wasn't sure as he never expected that Ren would hurt Kyoko on purpose.

ºøººøºøººøº

When Ren returned to his car, Yashiro could tell just by the expression on Ren's face that he didn't want to talk about what happened or anything. Therefore, they went into the evening in silence with both in their own thoughts. Yashiro was thinking about what could have caused her to run crying as he doesn't know if Kyoko loved Ren but even if she did it can't have anything to do with that since Ren loved her. With Ren he was trying to think through the event that had happened. This did not cool down his temper but he knew that there was a reason but he chooses to calm down before talking to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pained Heart**

It was about 9 o'clock at night and ever since Kyoko had returned to the Darumaya it was like she was just an empty shell ready to crack at any moment. When she was helping out with the restaurant she kept everything hidden. As soon as she entered her room and closed the door, she crumbled down to the floor against the door crying as all the pain of the event at the TBM earlier that night replayed in her mind. The feeling of her heart falling to pieces once again as she hears Ren's disappointed voice in her head. It took her a while before she could stop crying but once she does she manages to get up off the floor and walk to the window. Staring out through the window she began planning of what she should do next.

Kyoko takes a deep breath, "_I can't stay here anymore… I_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _face him anymore without my heart breaking at how much he really hates me… I need to get away until I can lock my heart up for good this time._" She thought of her plan that she had just formulated. For it to work she would have to take action soon to avoid getting caught. Walking over to the bookshelf she picked up some sheets of paper, a pen and some envelopes off the shelf and headed over to the small table in her room.

She began writing a message on each sheet of paper and sealing them in the envelopes which were labelled with the name of the recipient. "I _am_ sorry_ I can't say good bye to you all face to face but this is what I must do for now_." She thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek.

Kyoko then grabs her small suitcase throwing in some clothes as well as a few other things that she will need. She grabs her purse and the small coin purse beside her bed and holds the coin purse to her chest trying to hold back the tears that threatened to creep out, she placed the coin purse in her purse. After straightening a few things out to make sure she had everything she needed before zipping up both her suitcase and purse before heading out of the room and downstairs.

Once downstairs, Kyoko goes to the counter and puts down an envelope for Taisho-san and Okami-san before leaving. Kyoko exits the Darumaya pulling her luggage along with her and heads towards LME.

Kyoko wasn't too worried about anyone seeing her out at this late hour as it was a weekday and the route she was taking was well lit but out of the way where not many people walk.

ºøººøºøººøº

A little while later Kyoko arrived at the abandoned LME building. She enters quietly through the back door of the building just in case anyone was still there doing some late night work. She first heads for the 'Love Me' Section room, when entering she begins to feel a lot of sadness as she continues to enter the room and places 2 envelopes on the table in the middle of the room.

Kyoko places a hand over her heart, "I'm sorry Moko-san, I couldn't call to explain this but I hope you will understand why I'm leaving, maybe one day I will come back." She says to herself as she fights back tears, with that she turns exiting the room before she feels anymore regret and pain.

It was about 11 pm now when she arrives at the big steel doors leading to President Lory's office, she takes a deep breath as she pushes the door open hoping no one was around. To her relief everyone that is normally in his office seem to have already left She walks over to the president's desk and pulls out 3 envelopes from her purse, one for President Lory, one for Maria and finally one for Ren. When she places the envelopes on the desk she can feel the pain in her chest return at the thought of how hurt Maria is going to be when she gets the letter and learns that her Onee-sama is gone and won't be back for a while. But little did Kyoko know that the whole time she was in the office she was being taped by the cameras located in there.

Kyoko walks out of LME for the last time then looks back at that building, "_Maybe_ _one_ _day_ _I_ _will_ _come_ _back_ _once_ I _can_ _be_ _a_ _more_ _respectable_ _actress_ _and_ _when_ _I_ _have_ _better_ _control_ _over_ _this_ _emotion_." She thought with a hand over her heart. She turns away now heading deeper and deeper downtown to where her future will lead her to a new place and a new start.

ºøººøºøººøº

It was approaching 1 am in the morning when Kyoko was sitting in the loading area at the Tokyo airport waiting for her flight to come. She had already gotten her ticket and gone through security about 20 minutes previous, now it was just a waiting game for her plane to arrive.

Kyoko pulls out her cellphone from her pocket and scrolls through her contact list until she found the number she was looking for; she then hits 'call', as it begins to ring she places the phone to her ear hoping the person would answer her call.

After the fourth ring the call was answered, "Hello?" A male voice answered in English.

Kyoko smiles at the sound of his voice, "Hello Father… Its Kyoko." She replied in English.

Kuu was shocked on the other end as he hadn't heard from Kyoko for several months but he was still happy. "My girl, what a pleasure to hear from you again. Is everything alright?"

Kyoko was silent for a moment before answering the question, "No, everything isn't alright Father."

"How can I help?" Kuu says as he can tell just by the sound of Kyoko's voice that she was upset about something.

"Well Father, I'm at the airport in Tokyo right now and I was wondering if I can come stay with you for a while, if that's not a burden." Kyoko says with a lot of sadness reflecting in her voice.

"Of course you can my dear, you're my daughter and always welcome to come." Kuu says without hesitating as he was actually happy to hear that Kyoko was coming but knew something must have happened in Tokyo for her to be leaving.

A small smile appears on Kyoko's face , "Thank you Father, I will call you once I land."

"Have a safe trip my girl." Kuu says right before they both hung up.

ºøººøºøººøº

Just an hour after the phone call between Kyoko and Kuu, and after the repetitive fidgeting, she was thinking that once again she was running away. However this time only she was to blame knowing that she couldn't see Ren again until she was a good enough actress to make him proud. Kyoko's flight finally arrived at the terminal and she proceeds to board and take her seat on the rather empty plane.

Kyoko looks out of the plane window beside her and takes a deep breath, "_Goodbye home and hello to a new start…_" She thinks to herself as she gets comfortable in her seat.

Once the plane was done boarding which were only the flight attendants. Kyoko continues to watch the land below getting smaller and smaller as they ascend into the sky. She turns away from the window and pulls out her coin purse from her bag and takes her blueish stone out, holding it tight to her chest as tears fall. "Corn give me strength; it hurts just to think my love for that man was only one-sided …please help take this pain so I can lock up my heart again." She thought to herself right before she fell asleep.

ºøººøºøººøº

For hours now Ren had been tossing and turning in his bed, he was feeling uneasy about what he had said to Kyoko when they were at the TBM.

He sighs and rolls onto his back and looks up at the ceiling. "What should I have done? She was kissing him…" He groans as the jealousy builds at the very thought of Kyoko kissing Sho.

Just then something clicked while the whole event was replaying in his head. Ren sits up quickly, "She was crying, there's no way she wanted to kiss him and he was forcing her to the wall… I saw her wrists they were starting to bruise…" Ren drops his head into his hands, "I am such an idiot, I got all worked up and mad at what that kid said that I didn't even take into consideration Kyoko's side of what happened, instead I just cast her away."

Ren still with his head in his hands remembers what Sho said, '_She_ _will_ _be_ _mine_ _now_ _for_ _sure_', he groans at the thought, "I have to fix this… I can't lose her not again... I must call her after my jobs tomorrow. I hope I'm not too late to fix my mistake." With that Ren tried for the hundredth time to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: New Home, Old Feelings**

After a long 8-hour plane ride for Kyoko, the plane comes to a stop. She exits the plane and enters the terminal with her bags to see a tall man with blonde hair waiting for her as she was the only passenger on that particular flight from Tokyo to L.A arriving at that time, there was only one person it could be.

She smiles and walks towards the man but once the man opens his eyes to see the young lady standing in front of him, he wraps his arms around the girl. Kyoko lets out a little squeak from the surprise of the hug but then places her arms around the man that was no other than Hizuri Kuu, her father figure.

After a few moments of being in the embrace Kuu breaks it and holds his arms out on Kyoko's shoulders to look at her, he smiles, "Well Kyoko you look more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Kuu moves a hand to her cheek, "I'm happy that you came... I wanted to see you again and Julie really wanted to meet you."

Kyoko was smiling and slightly blushing at Kuu's compliment but her facial expression suddenly changed right when he mentioned his wife. She felt a bit of fear due to the thought of her own mother hating her and didn't want Kuu's wife to hate her as well. "Father are you sure she will like me?" Kyoko now looks down.

Kuu looks at her and chuckles trying to lighten the mood, he lowers one arm and uses his other hand to lift up Kyoko's chin so she would look at him. "Of course, she will adore you." Kuu says then moving his hand from her chin and grabs her arm gently and walks towards the exit.

From the airport to the car was a quiet walk, however once in the car and heading towards the Hizuri residence, Kyoko opens her mouth to speak, "Father could you please not tell President Lory that I came to live with you." She was looking down at her hands.

Kuu was looking at the road but couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye that Kyoko was looking at her hands as well as noticing the bruises around her wrists, he would have to question her about that later as he had another question to ask which related to what she just said. "Why don't you want him to know you're here?"

Kyoko looks up from her hands as she answers, "I don't want him or anyone to know since I didn't really say goodbye back home before I left." She looks back down to her hands as tears begin to fall onto her hands in front of her before she finished so she tries again, "I only left them letters."

Kuu could feel her pain but he has to call Lory later to report that she was with him and safe as he knows the Boss cares a great deal about this girl.

"It's ok Kyoko, they would forgive you for leaving that's for sure." Kuu smiles, "But Kyoko when we get home can you please tell me what happened so I have a better understanding and so I can help you."

Kyoko turns her attention from her hands to the father figure driving and she nods her response as she knew that she would need to tell Kuu about everything that happened even if it would cause her some more pain to have to remember that heart breaking event again. The rest of the drive to where Kuu lived was quiet as Kyoko and Kuu were thinking.

ºøººøºøººøº

After about a 20-minute car ride, they arrived at a large mansion where Kuu lived with his wife. Kyoko was shocked as she had never seen a home that big before but she knew she was no longer where she grew up so she has to get used to the differences between there and here. Kyoko grabs her suitcase from the trunk of the car then follows Kuu to the front door of the house.

An older gentleman greeted them at the front door with a smile on his old face, "Welcome home, Mr.Hizuri." he says then looks to the girl beside Kuu.

Kuu smiles, "Hello James, this is my dear daughter Kyoko from Japan." Kuu then looks at Kyoko to continue the introductions, "and Kyoko this is James my friend and butler."

Kyoko smiles then bows, "It's nice to meet you James." She says in perfect English.

James was surprised about the bow assuming it was a Japanese custom and that she spoke English fairly well. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Kyoko." He then moves to the side allowing Kuu and Kyoko to enter the house.

Kuu smiles and once they get inside he opens his mouth to speak, "Let me show you to your room upstairs then we can talk" He takes her free hand and leads her to one of the many spare rooms that was quite spacious that fit a queen sized bed and a few other furnishings. "Kyoko, I'll leave you to unpack so once your done please come downstairs and we will talk." Kuu smiles at the little girl then leaves her to unpack.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kuu sits downstairs on the couch in the living room with his phone in his hand dialing a number. When the call is answered he knew he shouldn't be calling this person but knew that he had to for the sake of the young lady that was now living in his home. "Hello Boss…"

Lory on the other end was slightly surprised but he had a feeling he knew exactly why Kuu was calling. "Hello Kuu… How can I help you?"

Kuu sighs, "Well first I need to tell you that Kyoko is staying with me… She just arrived an hour ago."

"Well I had a feeling she might go to you… So how is she?" Lory asked concerned as he has his note from Kyoko open in front of him.

Kuu sighs once more, "Well she looks like someone hurt her bad both physically and most likely emotionally but I don't know exactly what happened that made her run."

Lory sighs this time, "Well I don't know either but if its love related I feel that she will lock up her heart again, just after finally loving again." He took a breath before continuing, "Kuu would you like me to inform your son about her whereabouts?" He says as he now looks at the unopened envelope on his desk that was addressed to Ren.

"No Boss, Kyoko made it clear that she wanted no one to know where she is not even you but I knew you needed to know." Kuu heard footsteps heading towards the stairs from upstairs. "Boss I'll keep you updated on anything I find out from her but for now she's coming." Kuu hangs up on Lory before he could say another word.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kyoko walks into the kitchen and looked over towards the living room to see Kuu on the couch so she heads towards him. "Thank you for taking me in." She bows slightly but then remembers that people in this country don't bow so she straightens up.

Kuu chuckles, "You don't have to thank me, you're my daughter and you're always welcome here." Kuu pats the spot beside him for her to sit. "I'm sorry but I forgot to mention that Julie is gone for a week so it's only us."

Kyoko nods, "That's ok Father." She then takes a seat beside Kuu with her head now looking at her hands but then Kuu puts an arm over her shoulder which gets her attention to look up at him.

"Kyoko why don't you tell me what happened back at home that made you run?" Kuu asked watching for her reaction.

Kyoko takes a deep breath before talking, "Well I'll start from the beginning, my character in the drama Box "R" had to kiss the guest star but the star ended up being my childhood friend Sho, as I told you before he was the man I thought I loved that threw me away." She takes a moment before continuing, "When we were doing the filming of that episode I went by my character's name so he wouldn't know it was me, but I guess after the scene was done filming and I left for my dressing room, he followed me and found out who I was by the nameplate on the door..." Kyoko looks down at her hands once more as a little pain appears in her chest knowing she will have to tell the most painful part as well.

Kuu sighs and continues looking at her, "That isn't the worst of it I'm guessing."

Kyoko shakes her head 'no'. "The worst part Father was the day after the filming I was leaving the TBM studio from my last job; Sho was waiting for me I don't know how he knew I was going to be there at that time though." She stretches out her arms to show the dark bruises on both of her wrists. "That's when this happened, he pushed me against a wall demanding for me to tell him who taught me to kiss and when I refused to tell him and struggled he pushed me harder against the wall and he kissed me forcefully." Tear began to fall as she was getting to the worst part and the pain was building up in her chest.

Kuu could see how much pain she was in just by telling that part and he was angry at that Jerk for the emotional damage as well as physical damage witnessed by the bruising, but when he was about to speak Kyoko continued telling him what happened.

"T-Then Tsuruga-san came and saw Sho kissing me but he wouldn't let me speak, he only listened to Sho when he said I liked it, I don't know why he would listen to that baka Sho but then…" Kyoko began to cry more as the full force of the pain hit her, and Kuu automatically pulls her close and hugs her and with that embrace it helped her to finish, "He said that I was a disappointment to the title actress and that he never wants to see me again… I am done with love for good."

Kuu was hugging Kyoko for a few more minutes to help calm her down but inside he was furious that his own son was one of the causes that broke Kyoko's heart, he got the hint that she was indeed in love with his son. "It will be ok Kyoko, you have me and Julie. We will help you any way we can." Kuu says to her but leaving out that Lory would also do whatever he can to help once he hears about this.

Kyoko smiles slightly in the embrace as she did like that she had someone that cared about her as she never had a parental figure who to cared about her when she was growing up. "Thank you Father."

Kuu releases the embrace and looks down at Kyoko, "Well it's getting late, I think it's time for bed, you had a very long day," Kuu says then kisses Kyoko on the forehead.

Kyoko smiles to hide the pain that was still in her heart, "Ok, good night father." She gets up from the couch and heads upstairs to her room.

ºøººøºøººøº

A little while later, Kuu was on the phone with Lory again telling him everything that Kyoko told him about the event as well as Kuu telling Lory about the bruises Kyoko has on her wrists.

Kyoko was sitting on her bed hugging her knees. "_This time I'm locking up my heart tight so no one can ever touch it again, I don't want to feel the pain of my heart break again._" Kyoko thought to herself, but suddenly she heard buzzing coming from the night table, she grabs her cellphone and opens it quickly but when she saw the caller ID, she closes it.

"I can't talk to you anymore." She says out loud to herself as she drops her phone back into the bag beside her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: She is gone**.

Ren having completed all of his filming jobs and interviews for the day, just relaxes in his dressing room while waiting for his manager to return after taking a phone call from someone important he would assume.

He decided since he had a free moment that he should call to apologize to that girl and see if she would be willing to come over that night for them to talk and in hopes to have her forgive him for his disrespectful behaviour that night. He picks up his phone and dials her phone number, he waits for her to answer but when it was answered there was no sound and then suddenly the line went dead as though she had hung up.

"_What is going on? She never answered then hung up on me before…_" Ren thought to himself, he thought it was just an accident so he tries again but this time there was no answer. It just went straight voicemail, but he doesn't have the guts to leave a message.

Ren was starting to get concerned as he didn't know why she wouldn't answer her phone even if her feelings were hurt. Kyoko didn't seem like the person to ignore him so he begins to think of where she would be today so he could surprise her and get her to talk with him. His thoughts were interrupted by his Manager entering his dressing room. He could see a slight bit of concern and curiosity in his eyes, "Yashiro-san is everything alright?"

Yashiro looks at his charge and nods, "Everything is fine but the President called and requested to see you in his office in half an hour…"

Ren looks at Yashiro getting a little more concerned, "Did he say why?"

Yashiro shakes his head, "No, all he said when I asked was that it's very important."

With that Ren took no time to get himself ready to leave with Yashiro. He was just hoping that Kyoko would be at LME today for him to apologize and make up for what he has done.

ºøººøºøººøº

Ren gets to President Lory's office to see a desert theme with a camel. Lory sat on a throne behind a desk with an Egyptian theme. Maria was sitting beside him crying "Good afternoon President, Maria-chan." He does a slight bow in greeting, confused as to why Maria was crying.

Lory looks up from his granddaughter to Ren, "Good afternoon Ren." He says as Maria doesn't look up from what was in his hand or even acknowledging Ren being there, which was a sign that something serious was going on.

"You requested my presence President…" Ren says wanting to get straight to the point on why he was asking for him to come see the president.

Lory sighs as he pulls an envelope from out of his desk and hands it to Ren. "I requested you here for this, it was left on my desk late last night."

Ren takes the envelope from Lory confused, if it was an offer for a job Lory would just tell him not give him an envelope. He then opens the envelope to find a long piece of paper that he pulls out and begins to read but then as he started reading he could feel his body stiffen and freeze to the spot like time had stopped.

The letter read:

_Dear Tsuruga-san,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. I am sorry for what I have done but I didn't kiss that Baka Sho that night at TBM, he forced himself to kiss me… I should have told you that he was the special guest but I didn't want to anger you also I didn't want to spoil the time we had together._

_Maybe one day if I come back I will no longer be a disappointment to the title of actress or disappoint you but if I never come back though I hope you eat. But you wouldn't mind if I don't come back, you said you never wanted to see me again. Good Bye Tsuruga-san._

_Signed,_

_Mogami Kyoko._

ºøººøºøººøº

By the end of the letter Ren could feel his heart cracking and his hands were shaking but just then the end of the letter that was only folded by the bottom corners of the paper flipped open from Ren's shaking and something falls to the floor. He managed to bend down to pick it up from the sandy floor. Slowly standing up he looks at his hand to see the object that fell from the letter. It was Kyoko's necklace 'Princess Rosa' which caused Ren's cracked heart to shatter into pieces.

Ren looks at Lory but couldn't find his words for a moment then after a few minutes of trying to find his words and conceal some of the pain he felt, he speaks with a slightly shaky voice, "S-she's really gone?"

Lory looks at Ren and even though he knew Ren was trying to hide his pain it was unsuccessful as Lory can see the heart break in his eyes and sighs also knowing he couldn't scold Ren for her leaving or anything, knowing he was dealing with enough pain. "Yes Ren, she is gone…"

"Where did she go..." Ren managed to say through the lump that was forming in his throat.

Lory sighs again, knowing that Kyoko really doesn't want her whereabouts known especially the young man that may have caused most of her pain, he replied, "I don't know anything except that she boarded a plane here in Tokyo."

Ren was falling apart on the inside but didn't allow it to show, not here where Lory could see. "Ok President, please excuse me I have something I need to go do…" Ren turns before Lory can even answer and leaves the room.

Lory sighs feeling bad about the young man. He knew he had to get Kyoko back as soon as possible or he feared that Ren will fall deep and nothing could bring him back from the deep depth of his pain. Lory remembered something that brings a smirk to his face and he pulls out some papers from his desk and makes a phone call.

ºøººøºøººøº

When Ren got into his car, Yashiro who had been waiting by the car for his return knew perfectly well something had happened. While on their way back to Yashiro's complex it was very silent. When they arrived, Ren pulled into a parking spot and place his head on the steering wheel.

Yashiro took the opportunity, "Ren… Is everything alright?"

Ren shakes his head, "No Yashiro-san everything isn't alright… I lost her"

Yashiro looks at his distraught charge but was still confused, "Lose her? Who?"

Ren doesn't move his head from the steering wheel, "Mogami-san..." The lump in his throat returned but he tries to push through it and continue, "Yashiro-san, she is gone… and it's all my fault."

Yashiro was shocked that Kyoko had left and seeing how much pain Ren was in just by telling him that part, but didn't understand how it was Ren's fault. Then he remembers the night he saw Kyoko run past him at the TBM underground, "Does it have anything to do with the night at the TBM?"

Ren turns his head to his passenger, "How did you know?" he was curious as he knew no one was watching him.

Yashiro sighs, "Well I saw her running out of the TBM crying that night… Would you like to tell me what happened?"

This time Ren sighs knowing this will cause him more pain but Yashiro wasn't just his manager but his friend, "Well I saw her old friend kissing her so I got angry and jealous at what was happening. I thought she was only using me but it didn't cross my mind at the time that the kid was forcefully kissing her as well as hurting her..." he pauses for a moment before continuing, "and I didn't even give her a chance to speak, I just casted her away saying I never want to see her again."

Yashiro felt Ren's pain as he knew he loved that girl and seeing her with someone else could cause anyone to get jealous. "Well that's not good… Do you know where she is?"

Ren shakes his head, "No, the president either doesn't know or won't tell me…"

With that they both parted ways for the night and Ren drove home deep in thought.

ºøººøºøººøº

When Ren returned home he went straight to his bedroom not caring about eating or anything. He sits on the edge of his bed and once again tries to call Kyoko but like the previous 5 tries that day he kept getting the notice that her phone had been switched off.

He slides off the bed and onto the floor with his back leaning against the side of his bed. He looks down at the necklace in his hand and the pain and sadness takes over. He could no longer hide the pain and allowed the tears to run down his face.

"I wish I could just take back my words, oh what I would do just to be able to hold her in my arms once again to have her see that I care about her, and to see her sweet smile." Ren says as he moves his hand holding Princess Rosa close to his heart. "But because of that stupid mistake and my insecurities, I very well could have lost her forever. If only if I could get her to come back even for a day I would do all I could to fix this in hopes of keeping her in my life."

When the night turns to be a very sleepless night for Ren, he begins to think of what he would do to get her to forgive him that didn't include him letting out his biggest secret. He wasn't ready for that yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Returning to the Past:**

It has been a little over a month since the heartbreaking event that made Kyoko run from Japan. That month for Kyoko was great, she had the pleasure of getting into an acting agency with the help of Kuu. Unknown to Kyoko Lory had also assisted by providing Kuu with Kyoko's acting history to help her get into the agency. Another positive was that after a week of her living with Kuu, his wife Julie came home to see the young lady there. After just a few small questions she learned that this girl was the second son Kuu had told her about. Upon hearing about what had happened back in Japan Julie accepted her as her own daughter giving the love that Kyoko never knew was possible from a mother figure due to her own mother treating her like a nuisance. Julie spent a lot of time with Kyoko. She had always wanted a daughter and Kyoko was the perfect one in her eyes. Before Julie was forced to go away again for a modelling shoot overseas, she helped Kyoko into her modelling agency to do photo shoots which was a success. With all the commercials as well as small acting roles and the photo shoots, allowed her to absorb herself back into the things that she really enjoyed. In that time, she had locked her heart back up with way more locks than the last time so no man could ever hurt her again.

ºøººøºøººøº

Over the past month for Ren though was almost completely unbearable. Every day that passed without having a call or accidentally running into that girl at LME was depressing. It was hard for him to accept that the girl he loves is once again out of his reach. His first week without Kyoko around was a serious mess. He kept getting NGs and he wasn't getting much sleep due to the constant recurring memories of seeing Kyoko's crying face the day she left. Ever since finding out about Kyoko leaving his eating habits had reduced to the bare minimum if he did choose to eat, when he didn't eat he would work out instead to let out his anger he had for himself.

With all that was happening and the changes in Ren, Yashiro as well as Lory were getting very worried about Ren's behaviour and both knew what could happen if the girl doesn't come back. They would lose the Ren they all knew for good.

ºøººøºøººøº

It was very early in the morning and Kyoko was pulling her suitcase downstairs. A few weeks ago Kuu asked Kyoko if she could come along with him to see a few friends of his. He didn't want to go alone and leave Kyoko in the house with no one. She agreed having no problem with going even if they end up back in Tokyo. Kyoko's heart was locked up tight so nothing could get to her when it comes to love.

Once the young lady gets to the bottom of the stairs she sees Kuu standing at the front door with his suitcase in hand.

"Are you ready for our little trip Kyoko?" Kuu says with a smile, still hiding where their trip was going to lead them.

"Yes Father, I am ready." Kyoko says as she reaches Kuu at the door, and they both leave the house and enter the Limo that would be taking them to the airport.

ºøººøºøººøº

When they arrived at the airport instead of stopping at the front it proceeds to the back to the private sectioned area where a private jet was awaiting them.

Kyoko was the first to exit the limo then Kuu as the flight attendants take their luggage onto the jet. She recognizes President Lory's private jet so she just knew that her father had something up his sleeve but decides it's for the best if she questions him on the plane where he can't avoid the questions.

The flight attendants directed Kuu and Kyoko onto the jet and to their seats which were just across from one another. Once seated Kyoko crosses her arm across her chest and looks at her father. "Father what are you hiding from me?".

"What are you talking about?" Kuu was trying to act all nonchalant.

Kyoko sighs but not going to give up, "Father, we are on President Lory's private jet now please tell me what is going on…"

Kuu knew he was caught, since he forgot how observant Kyoko always was. Knowing that she would now know that he had told Lory about her whereabouts, he knew he couldn't lie to this girl. "Ok Kyoko, I'll tell you the truth. Boss wants us to come visit and Maria really wants to see you, I've heard from Boss that she hasn't really spoken to anyone since you left." Kuu takes a deep breath before continuing, "Also when we get back, Boss requested you to be done up by Miss. Woods to look like one of your alter egos, Setsuka Heel. Just so your presence back in Japan wouldn't be known as you don't want your whereabouts known." Kuu says the truth but also leaves out one thing to keep Kyoko from refusing.

Kyoko sighs but knew it was the best idea as she really did miss seeing Maria and President Lory. "Ok Father, I'll go with this." She says, relaxing her arms.

"That's my girl… but till then we should rest it's still night here and when we land you will be getting changed and straight to our meeting with Boss and Maria at night." Kuu says with a yawn.

Kyoko giggles, "I agree, this will be a long flight."

Kyoko and Kuu managed to fall asleep rather quickly thinking about the event that will be happening the upcoming night. The jet proceeds to take off and heads to their new destination.

ºøººøºøººøº

Ren was just doing his normal acting roles that day and today was one of the better days he's had ever since Kyoko left but he still refuses to talk about her, it still hurts him to think how far out of his reach she was now. His day was almost over, all he had left was a photo shoot then he had a meeting with Lory that night.

Ren and Yashiro enter his car, and head to his last job of the day but Yashiro notices that Ren looked distracted once more just like he normally does when he isn't absorbed in his work and had a feeling it was about the upcoming meeting. The last meeting he had with the President ended with him receiving the letter from Kyoko.

Yashiro was thinking and worrying about his charge because of all that has happened this past month. He is pulled out of his own thoughts when something catches his eye that was sitting in the cup holder… "Ren you're still keeping that necklace? You miss her, don't you?"

Ren sighs well driving, "Yes Yashiro-san, I miss her more than anything in this world. That necklace is all that I have left of her." His voice had a very pained tone to it as just talking about her opened the wounds in his heart.

Yashiro slightly regrets bringing her up to Ren but had some things to say that might cheer his charge up. "Well you do know she may come and when she does what will you do?"

Ren pulls into the parking lot at the studio and parks before answering Yashiro's question. "If I had the chance to see her again I would do whatever it would take, hold her close and beg for her forgiveness." Ren sighs knowing Yashiro would be fangirling inside now but didn't care as he continues, "If I get that chance I won't want to let her go again."

Yashiro smiles as he knows Ren will be seeing Kyoko again but he feared that she would have locked away her heart from love more than before. A few weeks prior, Yashiro was informed by Lory about Kyoko's whereabouts and that Kyoko was indeed in love with Ren before the incident that caused her to run. "Ok, well Ren you just have a few photo shoots to do before the meeting with the president, he might have some good news for you."

Ren and Yashiro exit the car and head into the studio while Ren was hoping Yashiro was right about getting good news and hoping it was about his princess coming back to him.

ºøººøºøººøº

Once Kuu and Kyoko arrive at the Tokyo airport, she walks out of the plane with a smirk that reflects the one Natsu always had on her face. "_Bring it on… Nothing can hurt me._" Kyoko thought to herself as she walks to the trailer used by Jelly, with Kuu not far behind her.

They enter the trailer to see a smiling Jelly Woods, "Welcome back Kyoko-chan." She says happily to her then, "Good afternoon Hizuri-san."

Kyoko smiles at Jelly, "Thank you Muse-sama. It's nice to see you again" She says slightly bowing knowing that she is back home and will do the customs she grew up with.

Kuu follows suit in greeting, "Good afternoon Woods-San," he says following Kyoko's example and bows slightly.

Jelly smiles and gets back into the driver's seat. "Let's get back to LME, we wouldn't want to keep Darling waiting."

They leave the airport and head towards LME. Kyoko thinks about finally being back home and Kuu was hoping this plan Lory came up with would really work and get the two talking again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Not the Same Girl**

When the trailer arrives at the LME back parking lot, Jelly requests for Kuu to go upstairs and meet with Lory as she had to transform Kyoko. Kuu complied with what Jelly asked as he knew he might be a distraction for Jelly when she's working on Kyoko and knew his curiosity about what his daughter would look like could wait till the reveal later.

Kuu enters the office which surprisingly enough looked like a real office this time, he remembered a few times when he worked for Lory that his office had some interesting themes. He spotted his old friend at the desk with Maria on his lap so Kuu approached. "Well hello Boss, it's been a while… Have you run out of ideas for your office?" he says with a smirk on his face.

Lory hears Kuu, he looks up at the man standing in front of the desk and chuckles, "Yes it's been a while since I last saw you and no I didn't run out of ideas. I just thought we would be having a serious conversation here so it would be good if it looks like a normal office." He said the last part slightly annoyed at Kuu assuming he had run out of ideas.

Kuu laughs but right when he was about to open his mouth again Maria cuts in, "Where is Onee-sama!!! I want to see her!!!" the little girl yells.

Lory sighs, "Maria I told you Mogami-kun has to be changed to one of her alter egos for tomorrow night…"

Maria pouts wanting to see Kyoko as herself not dressed up like someone she didn't know.

Kuu finally speaks, "Boss does he know she's going to be at the meeting today?"

Lory shakes his head, "No, he doesn't, all he knows is that I have something important to talk to him about."

ºøººøºøººøº

Kuu was about to talk again but just then the door opens and a girl with high heel boots, a short leather skirt, as well as a jacket that covers the short corset looking top underneath. Her stomach was exposed due to the short top and jacket. The girl had blonde hair with pink streaks, piercings and greyish blue color eyes. Kuu's jaw dropped as the lady walked towards them with Jelly by the door just to see Kuu's reaction before she leaves laughing.

Lory chuckles at Kuu's reaction, "Well hello Setsuka or should I say Mogami-Kun…"

The second Lory said Kyoko's name Maria hops off her grandfather's lap and lunged herself into Kyoko's arms and wraps her arms around her neck. "Onee-sama! You're back!"

Kyoko smiles and hugs the little girl in her arms, "Yes Maria-chan, I am back for now… I am sorry I left you before, but I had no choice."

Kuu looks at Lory, "That can't be my daughter, she would never dress like that…"

Lory looks from the happy display of Kyoko and Maria to the seriously shocked Kuu. "That is our sweet Mogami-Kun, she has been transformed into her role… Like you can see her appearance mirrors one character in her which is Setsuka Heel… The little sister of Cain Heel."

Kuu sighs, "So how is your plan going to work if Setsuka is the sister of Cain?" He asked as he knows that his son was Cain due to Lory telling Kuu some of his plan to get Kyoko and Ren in the same room together when they discussed the plan a week ago.

"Those two have a lot of love for each other that goes beyond sibling love." Lory smirks.

Kuu understood but doesn't know how it will work as he was aware Kyoko had locked her heart up again. "Boss I don't know if this will work, she's not the same as before, she is more against love than before…"

Lory sighs knowing Kuu was right, "Well we will just have to wait and see how much your son wants that girl." Lory looks at the girl sitting on the couch with Maria on her lap obviously not hearing what they were talking about. "That girl is a rare gem and if your son could just get his hands on her, he wouldn't have to worry about his past tormenting him again and maybe be more like his old self."

Kuu nods agreeing with Lory and he knew just how special that girl is, he knew she would be perfect for his son.

ºøººøºøººøº

Time passed and everyone was seated on the couches talking, while the pictures of Kyoko's modeling was scattered on the table for Lory to see.

Just then the office door opens and a tall gentleman enters the room with a shorter male behind him. He sees Lory and Kuu sitting on the far couch facing the door, while wandering why his father was there, he froze when he saw someone sitting there with blonde hair and pink streaks with her back to the door on the other couch. "_That's Setsuka Heel's wig…it can't be…she is really here._" Ren thought to himself then takes a few steps towards the couches.

Lory smiles, "Right on time Ren…Come sit beside our guest Setsuka Heel." He says introducing Setsu as he knew Ren himself never met her before.

Ren looks at Setsu she didn't look at him but he does as he was told and sat beside Setsu, seeing Maria clinging to her. "So President what did you want to tell me?"

"Well as you can see the beauty beside you has come a long way to be here for tomorrow's premier as her brother's date." Lory says wanting to see Ren's reaction. When he is Cain he would have the girl he loves by his side for the night.

Ren looks at the girl beside him to catch her looking at him but he could see there was no warmth in her eyes. "Well her brother must be a very lucky and happy man to have her as his date." He gives a gentleman smile.

Setsu/Kyoko looks down to Maria right away not getting a glimpse of the smile as Maria was on her lap now squirming,

Lory chuckles at how Maria was acting but then looks at Kyoko, "Setsu would you mind going for a walk with Maria?"

Setsu nods her response as she helps Maria off her lap then once she gets up she fixes her short skirt. Taking Maria's little hand they walk out of the room with Yashiro following them out..

ºøººøºøººøº

From the time Kyoko stood up to her leaving the room, Ren was eyeing her from top to bottom. Suddenly his concentration was broken by 2 chuckles on the other couch.

"She really has become a sexy young lady, hasn't she Kuon?" Kuu says to his son using his real name.

The Ren composure had slightly dropped when his real name was spoken, "She really has father…" He says then turns to look at the men across from him. "So I am guessing she ran away to you?" He asked Kuu.

Kuu sighs, "Kuon, I know what happened that night and I am rather happy she ran to me…"

"Why didn't either of you tell me where she was? Don't you think I was hurt not knowing she was ok?" Kuon says slightly annoyed that no one told him anything.

This time Lory spoke, "That was because she didn't want anyone knowing her whereabouts."

Kuu continues from where Lory left off, "She was so hurt that night Kuon, that one event shattered her to pieces and I would guess it was worse than when that other guy threw her aside…"

"I never meant to hurt her, I-I was just so angry and jealous and I thought that all I did for her meant nothing at all, I thought she would go back to the guy." Kuon looks down like a sad little kid.

Kuu sighs, "Do you think she enjoyed any of it?" He says as he pulls out 2 pictures from a large envelope on the table that originally had the modelling pics in it and pushes them in front of Kuon, one was of Kyoko's wrists all bruised up and the second picture was of Kyoko's back which was taken when she was in a bikini by the pool one day which showed 3 large bruises. "Do you call this love or want? Kuon, this guy forced her and caused all these bruises…" Kuu was angry.

Kuon lifts his head to look at the pictures on the table and clenches his fists. "I will never let that Brat get near her ever again."

Kuu sighs knowing his son would indeed stop that Jerk from getting close to Kyoko, "For now Kuon you have to work on winning her heart again…"

Kuon looks at his father and Lory with a dumbstruck look as the word 'again' rings in his ears, "What do you mean by 'again'? She never loved me, we were only friends."

Kuu shakes his head while Lory decided to talk, "She has loved you for a long time, she just was too scared to tell you as she thought you didn't want love as well, she thought you would be disappointed with her if she told you."

Kuon looks at Lory, "How do you know that she loved me…"

Lory sighs, "Remember the day I was watching you two being the Heel siblings, well the time you chased after her and hugged her she broke character so I saw right through her, so the next day I confronted her about it after you left and she admitted it to me that she loves you."

Deep down Kuon was happy the girl he loved for a long time loved him back but then he realized he really screwed up and lost her, "I have to win her back and never let her go…"

Kuu and Lory smiles, "Well then get to it, your first chance to get near her is tomorrow night and even though you will be Cain, you still have a chance to do something." Lory said.

Kuon nods and smiles, "I will do what I have to do."

Lory was happy with how this played out, "Well then do it but for now you two are dismissed."

ºøººøºøººøº

Both Kuu and Kuon nod and stood up from their seats and headed to the door. Right before exiting, Kuon tries to compose himself back to Ren.

"How long are you staying in Tokyo Hizuri-san?" Ren asks the man walking beside him down the hall.

"For maybe 2 or 3 weeks as my wife is gone for a month and my daughter seems to be needed here." Kuu smirks as he pulls out a large envelope from his bag and hands it to Ren.

"What is this Hizuri-san?" He was confused about the big envelope, the last envelope he got was from Kyoko the day after she ran off to his father.

"Well they are pictures of my daughter when she was doing some modelling shoots." Kuu paused for a second all confident and proud before continuing, "I just thought the man that's into my daughter would like them."

Ren takes the envelope, "Thank you Hizuri-san, I really appreciate this." He was happy inside that his father gave him pictures of the girl he has loved since they were children. He finally realized that he has indeed loved that girl since they met each other in that clearing.

Kuu nods, "Now for you to get the girl, that may be hard but I believe she would be worth it."

Ren smiles, "She's worth everything and I would do anything to get her into my arms again that's for sure."

"You may very well have to…" Kuu says smiling as he knows that it may be hard for his son to unlock Kyoko's heart again then Kuu sees Kyoko/Setsu standing by the exit doors with her arms crossed. "Well my Daughter is waiting, I will see you another time."

As Kuu walks to his daughter Ren's eyes focused on her just as her eyes were on him. He gives her a warm smile that causes Kyoko to flinch and turn to leave LME with her father.

ºøººøºøººøº

_"I will do anything it takes to get you back my little princess…I just hope it doesn't have to include you learning who I really am, I am not ready to tell you just yet…But I will tell you when the time is right, when you are already in my arms, where I can keep you even if learning I was your Fairy prince hurts you. I will never let you go, even if you are mad at me for years, I would never let you go, I just can't let you leave me. Your presence is too important in my life."_ Ren thinks to himself as he leaves the building knowing the next day will have to be a good one to make an imprint on her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Premiere **

There were only a few hours left before the Premiere for Tragic Marker but Ren and Kyoko still had to get ready to be their alter egos for the night. Ren was first to get his transformation into Cain while Kyoko waited outside of the trailer.

The whole time Ren was in the trailer getting ready he was thinking how he was going to fix his mistakes and get back the girl that he cares about without exposing his secret. He wasn't ready and felt that if he exposes the point that he loves her it wasn't going to help him this time. It only took about 30 minutes for Ren's transformation to Cain Heel to be completed as he was in his normal attire already.

Once he leaves the trailer he walks towards the girl, but before he could even say one word she walks past him and into the trailer. Ren sighs, "_This_ _may_ _take_ _a long_ _time_ _to get to even talk to her_…" he thought to himself as it was now his turn to wait.

ºøººøºøººøº

After almost an hour the trailer door opens to a lady stepping out in a tight strapless leather dress that has a corset type design on the top part and it went down to the lady's mid-thigh, she also had high heel boots. the basic accessories. She wore a leather choker collar with a chain on the front that fell right in between her breasts and her blonde hair was tied up into a messy ponytail.

Setsu walks towards Cain who was just staring at her. Setsu flashes a smirk before walking past him and towards the black limo that was waiting for them. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face Cain.

"Setsu you're rather beautiful in that dress." Cain says looking down at his sister.

"Well you're free to look all you want Nii-san but we need to leave for the premiere." Setsu smirks again but still reflected no warmth in her eyes just like the night before.

Cain flashes the Emperor smile before walking with Setsu to the Limo but thinks to himself, "_When did she learn to walk so elegantly especially in a tight short dress? She wasn't this good the last time she was Setsu…_"

Cain helps Setsu into the limo as he watches her body move so perfectly in that leather dress. Once they both get into the limo it begins to move heading towards the premiere location.

Cain notices Setsu was sitting at the far end of the seat looking out the window and he groans, "Setsu why are you sitting so far from me…"

Setsu looks at Cain from the corner of her eye, "Because I want to…" She looks back out the window.

Cain wasn't liking that she talked back to him like that, he grabs her arm and pulls her right beside him. "Now that's better." He smirks as he puts his arm over her shoulders to stop Setsu from moving back towards the window.

All Setsu could hear for a moment was a cracking noise in her ears and it was like the sound of a lock opening. In her head she was thinking as her real self, "_No way am I letting him open that box again…I've been hurt enough_."

Cain looks down at Setsu and could tell she was thinking, so he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head. He felt her stiffen slightly under his arm knowing it did something to her. "Setsu after the Premiere I would like to have a talk with you alone."

Setsu stiffens when she felt the kiss on her head and then heard another crack in her ears, "_STOP THAT! He is just playing with me…he can't love me…he's a playboy_." She was thinking to herself until she heard Cain talk, Setsu sighs before speaking a word. "Fine Nii-san." She was planning in her head a way to get out of that meeting alone with him as she didn't want him cracking anymore locks that she worked a month to keep locked up very tight.

ºøººøºøººøº

For the remainder of the ride it was silent until they arrive at the red carpet of the Tragic Marker premiere with fans screaming at the actors. The Limo comes to a stop and the door opens as Cain proceeds to exit but once out he turns to offer his hand to the girl that was still in the vehicle. Setsu accepts the hand, knowing that no matter what she was Cain's date for the night and she has to act like it.

Once out she is directed by Cain to hold onto his arm while walking beside him, she notices people staring at her and Cain but she didn't really care too much about what they thought. A few times for her own entertainment she would flash a smirk that would cause a few fans to scream and shake in fear. She stops when Cain gets stopped by a thin brunette lady with a tag on her dress stating that she was a reporter with the name 'Riku' printed on it. She often attended premieres to talk to celebrities and had her own talk show where she interviewed celebrities.

"Hey! You must be Heel-san the actor behind the killer in this movie." Riku says very perky.

Setsu looks away and rolls her eyes as Cain speaks, "Yes I am."

"I have a few questions for you before the interview later." Riku smiles, "First, is this your first time doing a movie here in Tokyo?" she asked still very perky that was annoying Setsu.

"Yes it is Riku-san…I was referred here by a friend." Cain says then noticing Setsu wasn't looking at him but looking at the other actors/actresses, he moves his arm that she was holding to get her attention back on him.

"Ok that's great, one last question before I'll let you go, who is this poison spider lily with you tonight?" Riku looks at Setsu who was giving her a cold glare that could make someone shiver.

"This poison spider lily is my little sister Setsu." He says looking down at her with a bone chilling smile.

"Oh! Everyone thought she was your girlfriend. Well that's all the questions for now… I'll see you in the interview later." Riku says with a wink to Cain.

Cain and Setsu continue to walk towards the building and just before entering Cain leans down and whispers to Setsu. "Try to act like you're enjoying yourself Setsu." She responds to Cain by sticking her tongue out at him.

ºøººøºøººøº

Throughout the whole movie, Cain and Setsu sat side by side and every time Cain would try to hold her hand she would flinch and move her hands away so he couldn't hold it, after about two tries he gave up and continued to watch his work, knowing it would be pointless to continue trying.

After the viewing there was the after party which all actors and their dates were welcomed but the interviews were going on so Setsu was told by Cain to sit and wait for him which she does as she was thinking about some things. Just then someone tapped her shoulder, she looked to see Murasame Taira behind her.

"Would you like something?" she said coldly.

"I just wanted to say you look very beautiful tonight Setsuka-san." Murasame says.

"Well thank you Murasame-san." Setsu says a little less cold

Murasame moves to stand in front of her, "May I sit with you? My interview is done."

Setsu looks away from Murasame, "You may do as you please."

Murasame sits beside Setsu and smiles at her as this was the first time she actually let him be close to her, "You want to know what I will miss the most after tonight is done?"

Setsu looks at him and thought she should humor him. "And what is that?"

Murasame smiles again, "Seeing your pretty face every day."

Setsu turns her head to cover any chance of a blush to appear on her cheeks from the compliment, "Well that's nice of you to say."

ºøººøºøººøº

Setsu and Murasame continued talking without any interruptions. Until one man comes out of the interview room to see Setsu talking with Murasame, it angered him with jealousy as he knew Setsu's character only saw Cain and only him but she was talking to the guy that had been trying advances on her since the first day of filming. Cain walks up behind where Setsu was seated. With his approach Murasame stopped talking.

"Setsu may I talk to you…Now." Cain says trying to hide the anger.

Setsu looks at Cain and sighs, "Fine Nii-san."

Right after she replied, Cain grabbed her wrist pretty tight and pulls her up off the couch and out of the room to a hallway where no one was.

Setsu was feeling some pain from his grip but she couldn't pull her arm away as it was too tight so she decided to get him to release by asking. "Cain…" She says but he didn't stop or reply so she tried again, "Cain." But it was the same as the first time but now the pain was getting to a point that could make her cry.

This time Setsu yells, "Cain!" But her voice relayed pain in her tone.

Cain finally heard Setsu and stopped walking and turns to her, "What Setsu?"

Setsu looks at him in the verge of tears "Nii-san, you're hurting me."

Cain realized what he had done and let's go but pulls her into his embrace, "I'm sorry Setsu, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispers into her ear with a very sincere tone.

Setsu heard another cracking sound in her ears from his hug and the whisper in her ear. She began to cry just a little but couldn't stay there anymore or she may end up in more pain. "Nii-san, if you would excuse me I need to go fix my makeup." She says knowing her makeup will still be fine.

Cain lets go and nods to his sister, "Don't take long Setsu, I'll be waiting in the grand ballroom for you." He says.

Setsu nods, "Ok Nii-chan." As they walked out of the hallway she was deep in thought as she was planning her escape so Cain wouldn't see her leave. She wanted to protect her heart and seal up the few locks that cracked open.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Learn Your Place**

Setsu watched as Cain made his way into the grand ballroom, she wipes the tears from her cheeks before she turns and heads towards the front doors. She stopped at the coat check first to retrieve her long coat. She puts it on looking back to make sure Cain didn't see her and not caring if the others saw her as she was aware most of the cast were too scared to talk to Cain. She takes a deep breath before stepping out of the building and onto the sidewalk.

ºøººøºøººøº

Setsu walks on the fairly lit sidewalk towards the middle of town. She pulls out her phone to check the time and she sighs, "_If only I could get someone to get me but I can't and father doesn't expect me back for a few more hours so I don't want to worry him_." She thought to herself as she places her phone back into her coat pocket.

She continues heading towards the direction of the hotel that her and Kuu were staying at until they have to go back to LA.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder knowing that there was no way Cain could have caught up with her that soon. She looks back slightly to see a blonde haired male behind her, inside she wanted to push that guy's hand off her and run but she was Setsu now and she doesn't run from anyone.

"A beautiful young woman like yourself shouldn't be walking the streets alone at night" Sho smiles at her, "Let me escort you home."

"_He is still a smooth talking Jerk…He won't get me with those words not in a thousand years._" She thought as she keeps her exterior cool and pushes his hand off her shoulder and continues walking, "I don't accept offers from airhead males like you."

Sho gets angry and walks towards her again, "What the hell did you just call me?" he yells.

Setsu chuckles at how angry he got just by what she called him, "An airhead, is that head full of so much air that you can't even comprehend words?"

That angered Sho further which spurred her to continue to insult him, so he grabs her wrist, "Do you even know who I am!"

Setsu smirked as it was fun toying with this guy, then she pulls her arm away and starts walking again, "I don't really care who you are, to me you're just a pathetic low life."

That was it, Sho was furious that this woman didn't know who he was also that she was constantly insulting him. He knew no one was around to witness him teaching this woman something so he pushes her against the back of the building they were walking past. "How dare you insult me; you bitch… I'm Fuwa Sho! The greatest singer…" he was trying to refill some of his ego that he lost from Setsu's insulting, "What the hell do you do?"

Setsu shows no emotion to getting pushed against the wall and she wasn't in the mood to talk with this kid but she thought she can have a little more fun since she wasn't expected back at the hotel for another hour.

Setsu spits in Sho's face, "I do whatever the hell I want airhead."

Sho was now over furious with Setsu that she dared to spit in a celebrity's face especially his face, he pushes her harder against the wall. "You little witch, you need to learn some respect." Sho then smirks, "I will teach you." He says getting his face closer to hers as he was going to kiss her. He thought that since he's a celebrity he can do this without any consequences and make women obey.

Setsu was done playing with this kid now, she had no tolerance to deal with this guy who thinks way too highly of himself so she knees him in the groin as he gave her enough space to do that and Sho falls to his knees groaning in pain. "A low life like you won't ever teach me anything."

Setsu then moves her foot to push him onto his back and keeps her foot on his chest, "You should learn your place you little pathetic worm, and whoever you think you are will never be more than a pathetic worm." With that she puts more pressure on his chest which made him gasp and groan in pain.

She moves her foot from his chest to the ground and turned to walk away, "Don't let me see you around here again or even trying to seduce someone just to take advantage of them, unless you want more pain than what you just got." She then walks a short distance to the Hotel and enters it with a smirk on her face feeling proud that she was able to teach the Baka Sho a thing or two.

ºøººøºøººøº

Cain was in the grand ballroom talking to a few co-stars and the director but after some time he begins to wonder where Setsu was, he realized by looking at the clock on the wall that the last time he saw her was about 45 minutes ago. He excuses himself from the conversation to look for her, he looked for 10 minutes with no luck and he wondered if someone may have seen her so he goes to one of his co-stars that was out in the main hallway, "Have you seen Setsu by any chance?"

The guy looks at Cain, "Ya…I saw her leave almost an hour ago..."

Cain sighs, "Thank you..." He says, then exited the building and pulls out his phone knowing due to past experiences that calling her would be pointless so he called the next best person that would for sure know her whereabouts.

After a few rings someone picks up, "Hello?" says a male voice.

"Hey Father…Is Kyoko there?" The Cain composure was completely gone when he heard the man's voice that was no other than Kuu the only one that he knew that Kyoko would go back to.

Kuu sighs on the other end, "Yes, she just came back a few minutes ago…would you care to tell me what happened? Her one wrist seemed to be slightly red like a small injury that was done about an hour ago." Kuu was on the hotel balcony while Kyoko was inside laying on the bed with her phone in hand.

Ren/Kuon sighs, "I got jealous again Father, she was talking to one of the other actors that always flirted with her when the movie was filming and I pulled her away… I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"Kuon you need to get a hold of that jealousy of yours or your chances of getting her will decrease." Kuu says to his son knowing perfectly well that his son wouldn't hurt Kyoko on purpose as he was aware just by how his son looks at her.

"I know Father…" He says then took a deep breath before saying the next thing. "Did anything happen on her way back to the hotel that you're aware of?" Kuon/Ren was hoping that Kyoko was ok, he didn't know if he could live with himself if she got hurt without him being there for her.

Kuu chuckled, "Oh she ran into trouble but her feistiness got her out of the situation as well as gave her some enjoyment."

Kuon was confused, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Kuon, that rockstar idiot approached her on the street when she was in her role as Setsu well I would think." He says knowing Kyoko has a hate for that kid so wasn't sure if it was all Setsu or a part of Kyoko came through. "He pushed her buttons and pushed her against a wall where she took control and kicked him down to where he belongs…on the ground." Kuu chuckles.

Ren was happy that Kyoko did that to the idiot but he didn't like that he wasn't there for her, he could have prevented her from even getting close to that Jerk. "Do you know where she will be tomorrow?" He had an idea how to get close to her.

Kuu had a feeling his son had something up his sleeve, "As far as I know she is seeing a friend at around 10 o'clock in the morning in that Love Me room..."

A smirk appeared on Kuon's his face as he heard what his father said, "Well then that will be my opportunity to talk to her alone."

Kuu groans, "Kuon you better not hurt her again… don't you think she has been hurt enough." He was getting defensive, no matter if Kuon was his son he saw Kyoko as his own daughter and didn't want her getting hurt again.

"I have no intention of ever hurting her again…I was an idiot to ever let her go." Kuon says with pain reflecting in his voice as he remembers the night of the horrible event that caused them to be apart.

"Well Son, you have to do something to show her you want her forgiveness… Actions speak louder than words..." Kuu says remembering when his Wife told him she hated him and couldn't get her to forgive him until the video he brought back that he had Kuon do for her.

"I will give her something but I'd have it in the room before I show up so she can't refuse it." Ren says as he has an idea that is just a small gesture but knew she would like.

Kuu chuckles, "That might be a smart move…but for now I got to get back inside to her before she comes out and hears."

"Ok good night father and thank you for taking care of her." Ren says before both he and Kuu hung up.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kuu walks inside the room to see Kyoko in her pjs laying on her bed but staring off into space, so he clears his throat to get her attention. "Is everything ok?" he says now sitting on his bed.

Kyoko heard Kuu and turns her head to look at him, "Not at all father..."

"What is bothering you?" Kuu looks at her having a feeling it had something to do with Ren.

Kyoko takes a deep breath. "I think I'm an idiot…When I was being Setsu and Cain would show some affection I could hear a cracking sound in my ears and the last time I've heard that sound it was the last time the locks on my heart were unlocked." She pauses before speaking again, "I don't want my heart to be broken again."

Kuu sighs as he could understand her pain, "My dear you are not an idiot for letting the locks open but love isn't something that is willing to stay locked away for long if you don't want to get hurt, just be careful with your heart. No matter what, I will be here if anything bothers you, you're my daughter after all." He smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

Kyoko smiles wide, "Thank you so much father."

After the talk they both fall asleep in their own beds wondering what the next day will bring for them as Kuu knew something will happen tomorrow night that might hurt his son's chances to get Kyoko's heart again. Though he knows how to help his son at a later time that would increase his chances to get Kyoko but it includes getting her to permanently stay in Tokyo close to Ren. It was just all about waiting and keeping his plan secret until that day comes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Girl Talk**

Kyoko enters the Love Me Section at exactly 10 o'clock in the morning to see her friend Kanae sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Kyoko smiles and approaches her, "Moko-san it's good to see you again."

Kanae looks at Kyoko expecting her to be yelling and hugging her, however Kyoko did neither. She assumed that Kyoko might have grown up a little and decided to get straight to the point as she didn't have a lot of time before she had to go to her job. "So why did you leave and never call me once…" she says, even though there was the time difference as well as they both had busy schedules.

Kyoko sighs as she takes the seat beside Kanae, "Moko-san, I left because after filming the last episode of Box "R" the guest star that I had to kiss was none other than that Baka Sho… so I guess after that scene he found out who I was and stalked me to the TBM the next day and pushed me against the wall in the underground parking lot. When I refused to tell him who taught me how to kiss he pinned my arms above my head to stop me from trying to get out of his grip and forcefully kissed me… but that wasn't the worse part…" Kyoko paused and Kanae cut in with her own question.

"Who actually did teach you how to kiss…?" Kanae cut in since she never knew Kyoko knew how to kiss or anything from her being so against love.

Kyoko looks down when the question was asked but knew Kanae was her best friend and had a right to know, "The person that taught me how to kiss was actually Tsuruga-san…we had a practice session as he was willing to help me with the scene."

Kanae knew that Ren liked Kyoko but didn't know he would be so willing to practice a scene that had to show a woman's dominance over a man using a kiss. She nods to allow Kyoko to continue.

"As I was saying the worse part was that I finally learnt that I was indeed in love with Tsuruga-san and that night at the TBM he showed up when Sho was kissing me… He told me that he was disappointed in me and that he never wanted to see me again…from that pain Moko-san I ran from Tokyo overseas to the only person I knew that would be there when I needed help." Kyoko says knowing even with her heart locked up it still hurt to tell someone about that night.

Kanae was listening but was annoyed inside, "_I will kill that bastard for hurting her…she didn't even do anything wrong_…" She thought to herself before speaking, "Well that Sho guy is just being a Jerk that needs to be put in his place."

Before Kanae could continue with what she was going to say she hears Kyoko giggling, "What are you laughing about?" she says looking at her slightly annoyed.

Kyoko giggles, "I'm laughing because you're completely right, he does need to be put in his place and he did…"

Kanae gets confused, "Mo! How do you know that he did?"

"I know because last night I had to act as one of my alter egos to attend a premiere with someone," she leaves out exactly who since it's better for no one to know then she continues, "But I left the premiere early and was walking back to the hotel when that idiot approached me, so being in my badass character I damaged his ego by calling him an airhead, he then continued to follow me and eventually after I called him an airhead for the second time he pushed me against a wall and was about to kiss me to teach me a lesson in respect." A smile appears on her face when she was about to tell the next part , "Then I kneed him in the groin and as he fell to his knees I pushed him down onto his back with my foot and put my foot on his chest pushing him down. Once he was on the ground where he belonged, I told him to learn his place as well I called him a little pathetic worm."

After Kyoko was done explaining they both start laughing very hard.

"Suits him right for being an idiot. Treating girls like objects for his own enjoyment just because he's supposed to be a famous singer." Kanae says to Kyoko in between their laughing.

"That's right Moko-san, it was also fun giving him a piece of my mind when he didn't know who I was and giving him some pain as payback for all the pain he caused me was also fun." Kyoko says laughing, again picturing the look on Sho's face the night before that had some fear and pain in it.

Both girls continued to laugh for another few minutes before Kanae remembered something and gets up from the chair and heads to her locker and pulls out a bouquet of 6 red roses and walks back to the chairs. "Kyoko these roses arrived for you earlier…" She says handing Kyoko the bouquet.

Kyoko takes them and looks at Kanae confused, "Moko-san do you know who they're from?"

"How the hell would I know? The delivery guy didn't say much except that it was for you and that some guy asked him to delivery it…there isn't even a note." Kanae says but was deep down a little jealous that Kyoko received roses from whoever.

"Well thank you for keeping them for me, Moko-san." Kyoko says nicely with a warm smile on her face.

Kanae hmphed, "Well Kyoko, I have a job to get to now." She turns towards the door, "This time don't forget to call me or else I'll hate you."

Kyoko smiles, "I won't forget, you're my friend after all. I will see you again later."

Kanae sighs, "Ok well bye Kyoko." With that she walks out of the room and off to her job.

Kyoko remains in the room and moves from the chairs to the couch in the back, once seated on the couch she smells the roses in her hands,_ "I wonder who gave me these roses…it wouldn't be that idiot Sho…the President informed me that he isn't allowed in the building ever since the event at TBM_." She thought to herself.

ºøººøºøººøº

It was unknown to both girls when they were talking that someone was outside of the Love Me doors listening but he only moved when the door opened and Kanae exited the room. She looks at the man and waited for the door to completely close before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You better not hurt her…Or you're dead." Kanae says to the man.

The man doesn't say a word just nods his head to her, as he was aware that she was just being a protective friend which he valued as a great thing.

She gave him a cold look before turning around and going down the hall.

The man turns to the door and takes a deep breath not knowing what to expect once he enters that room where only one person resides.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Make up for my mistakes**

Kyoko was lying on the couch with her eyes closed with the bouquet of roses positioned on her chest as the sweet scent of the rose, were putting her peacefully to sleep.

The door opens then shuts . "The Love Me Section isn't open to assignments today, no one is available."Kyoko says without opening her eyes and yawns. As Kanae and Chiori weren't around and she isn't counting herself since she was wearing a summer dress with capris tights underneath not her Love Me hot pink jumpsuit.

"Well the person I wanted to see is here… and looking like a sleeping princess with the roses I left for her." The visitor says.

Kyoko recognized the voice and thinks,_ "So he was the one that left me these roses that's kind of him but why_?" she then opens her eyes and turns her head to look at the visitor who was standing about 3 feet from her, "Tsuruga-san what are you doing here?"

Ren smiles his gentleman smile, "Like I said I came to see you…also you agreed to talk with me after the premiere last night."

Kyoko lets out a slight groan as she was hoping he had forgotten about that, so she sits up leaning back with her knees up close to her chest and the bouquet is leaning against her legs.

Ren took that gesture as Kyoko was allowing him to sit in the empty spot next to her. Which he found was better than her refusing to talk to him and telling him to leave. He sits down but doesn't know how to start the conversation.

The silence went on for a few more minutes before Kyoko decided it was time to talk and she knew that she wasn't getting out of this as Ren was close enough that if she stood and tried to leave he would stop her within a second.

"I just couldn't stay there last night." She says referring to the night before at the premiere as she looks at the roses leaning against her legs.

Ren sighs, "Then you should have come to me and we could have left together…something could have happened to you and Hizuri-san would be angry."

"I didn't want to bother you, it was the premiere of the movie you were in so I had no right to make you leave and nothing happened except one idiot learnt his place." Kyoko giggles at the last part.

Ren was happy on the inside just to hear Kyoko laugh again as one month without hearing anything from her was painful. "I wouldn't have minded leaving and how did that person learn his place and who was he?" Ren asked already knowing about the event but wanted to hear it from her.

Kyoko smells the roses to calm herself before she talks about Sho again, since Sho was the reason why she thinks Ren hates her. "It was that Baka Fuwa, he thinks he's a famous singer that he can get whatever girl he wants. Well me being Setsu I taught him a few things after he pushed me to a wall due to me calling him an airhead twice." She pauses and looks down at the roses knowing even though the roses were from the man beside her it, gave her some confidence.

When Ren heard Kyoko say that Sho pushed her to a wall again and even though his father told him about it, it still angered him but he keeps his calm composure . "What happened after he pushed you?" He looks at her and really wanted to hold her, seeing she was uncomfortable telling this story to him but he knew he couldn't, not after what happened that night a month ago.

Kyoko takes a deep breath before continuing as the event a month ago plays in her head and she was fighting tears. "I spat in his face, then when he pushed me harder against the wall he said he'd teach me some respect which to him was to kiss me, well he didn't get his chance to because I kneed him in the groin and once he fell down to his knees in pain. I pushed him down with my foot and I pushed down onto his chest telling him to learn his place and called him a little pathetic worm." Kyoko says not looking up from the roses.

"Well that should teach him something…" Ren knew Kyoko was able to do that to the idiot because of the mind set and control of Setsu but wondering if it wasn't just the character but also that Kyoko wanted to hurt that guy for all he has done to her.

Kyoko nods but not having anything left to say to Ren at this time. However deep down she didn't understand why he came to talk to her after what he said that night about never wanting to see her again.

Ren sighs knowing she won't say anything now. He puts a hand on one of Kyoko's bare legs and she flinches. She looked at him, he could see a hint of pain but there was also warmth in her eyes that wasn't there the night before.

"Mogami-san, I am sorry for what happened that night over a month ago…I was just angry." Ren says leaving out the jealous part so she wouldn't hint on anything.

Kyoko looks back down hearing another crack in her ears as she could hear the sincerity in his voice when he was saying sorry. "Tsuruga-san you don't have to apologize…you were right, I was a disappointment." With that Kyoko gets up, "I will become a responsible actress." She begins to walk away towards the door but Ren was right behind her and grabbed her arm.

"I was wrong about that, you are already a responsible actress, I just didn't like that you didn't tell me that he was the one you had to kiss, so when he said it, I got angry and thought that you didn't trust me and all that I did to help you meant nothing." Ren says to her.

Kyoko sighs, "I didn't tell you not because I don't trust you but because you would be angry as I know you don't like that guy." She removed her arm from his hand and turns to face him and her eyes still showing some pain.

Ren looks down at her and fought the urge to kiss her, as he sees a tear escape her beautiful golden eyes he puts his hand to her cheek and wipes away the tear, " I understand now Mogami-san, and I feel bad about my immature behaviour towards you. I never meant to make you run I was so sad that I was the reason you left." Ren says, knowing Kyoko wouldn't get that he was indeed in love with her just by what he said. He was hoping it was doing something to her as he doesn't want to lose her again. "How about we get together tonight?"

Kyoko could hear more cracks in her ears just by his touch and his kind words, "_He felt bad about that…he's taking ownership for me running but I'm the coward that ran from my problems."_ Kyoko thought to herself and was aware most of her locks on her heart had been opened. "I am sorry Tsuruga-san but I can't, father says that we have to go back to LA tonight since Mother's modelling trip was canceled and she wants us to come back tonight." Kyoko looks down. She would of wanted to spend some time with him but also sees the good in her and Kuu leaving as it gave her time to seal her heart back up as she was still scared to get hurt again.

Ren could feel his heart tighten when he heard Kyoko say that she would be leaving again. It pained him the first time when she took off but this time it was his father taking her away from him. "Then when will you be coming back?"

Kyoko still looking down, "I won't be back for about 4 months…for the grateful party, mother and father insisted for me to come back for that with them."

Ren nods, "_So another long wait for the girl I want, and seeing my mother after 5 years especially as the guy she never met…" _he thought to himself then moves his hand from her cheek to under her chin and tilts her head up so she would look at him. "Well then, let me see you off tonight."

A slight blush creeps up on Kyoko's cheeks from his touch, "No no, it's ok Tsuruga-san you must be very busy…I don't want to be a b-" She was cut off by one of Ren's fingers covering her mouth which made her blush a little more.

"You won't be a bother I insist to see you off this time, I will miss seeing you a lot though just like when you left the first time." Ren says honestly still fighting the urge to kiss her and he moves his hand from her chin.

Kyoko turns her face away as she heard more cracking by his kind words and knew by now there was only 1 lock that was left unopened. "_He couldn't have missed me that much…I was a nobody here just a plain boring girl."_ She thinks to herself then looks back at Ren, when the blush on her cheeks went away, "Maybe I'll stay when I come back in 4 months."

Ren smiles, "Well I would hope so Mogami-san." He says to her but knows that their time together now would be over as he knew that if she was supposed to leave today she would have to get ready as much as it will be painful to see the girl go, he should at least spend as much time as he could. "I will drive you back to the hotel."

Kyoko smiles, "That would be very kind of you but don't you have a job to get to?"

He shakes his head, "Not until a little later, I have enough time to take you back, I wouldn't want you walking back and getting stopped by that kid again."

Kyoko giggles, "Ok thank you Tsuruga-san." She then turns and walks towards the door with the roses in her hand and her purse over her shoulder.

Ren follows behind her still admiring how beautiful she was. It seemed she was acting like how she used to towards him but he was unsure if she had fallen in love with him again.

"Mogami-san can you forgive me for what happened that night?" he asked needing to know for sure.

Kyoko knows she should forgive Ren even though what he said really broke her. She also knows that he really wanted to be forgiven for the event or he wouldn't be coming to the Love Me room to find her to beg for forgiveness. Without turning around she answers Ren, "I forgive you Tsuruga-san."

Ren was overjoy inside, "Thank you Mogami-san."

They both exit the Love me room and head to the parking lot where Ren's car was parked. They both had things to do before tonight when both have to say goodbye again.

ºøººøºøººøº

"Seems like your plan is working my friend…Now just to flourish this growing rose… but the next part is all on you to make that girl bloom." Says a man on the phone while watching the cameras that were positioned in the Love Me room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Painful Departure**

For the whole afternoon Kyoko was sitting on her bed in the hotel room thinking about the event that happened in the Love Me room hours ago and how he made her feel. "_Stop that Kyoko…there's no way he can love you…don't get fooled_." She thought to herself, until someone touches her shoulder and she lets out a slight scream.

Kuu laughs, "I didn't mean to scare you but we need to leave for the airport now." He looks at her and knew something was going on in her head but didn't think asking would be a good idea.

"Ok Father." Kyoko says as she jumps up and off the bed to grab her suitcase and purse that were awaiting by the door.

Kuu laughs again and walks to the door to grab his suitcase as well then they walk side by side to the limo waiting outside for them. The ride to the airport was quiet and the silence continued until they got to the loading area at the airport. As they waited for their flight, once again using President Lory's private jet which had not yet arrived.

Kyoko was sitting in a chair with her legs up to her chest thinking, when she hears Kuu talking to someone but the sound of his voice got clearer as he came closer.

"Kyoko you have a visitor…"Kuu says to his daughter, knowing how she's been during the day, withdrawn from everyone. Even though he thought the event with Ren went well since Lory told him about what he saw.

Kyoko heard her father but didn't move an inch,wondering about who it was. she called Kanae early in the afternoon to inform her about the short notices about her departure and telling her that she would be coming back in 4 months. She also knew that it wasn't Sho since he didn't know where she has been for the past month. Which she actually liked, not having anything to say to that idiot. However since that event as Setsu, she had received 3 calls from him which she ignored as she didn't want to deal with his shit. The final person she could think of was Ren, but she never gave him a time since she was hoping to be gone by the time he would show up. So she could try again to lock up her heart, knowing that he could never care about her and didn't want to go down that path again that leads to pain.

Suddenly, Kyoko was brought right out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looks up to see the tall gentleman that was none other than Ren in front of her. "Hello Tsuruga-san…" she was showing no emotion but pain was reflecting in her eyes.

"Hello Mogami-san, I told you I wanted to be here…So why didn't you tell me what time you were leaving?" Ren asked the girl.

Kyoko looks down at her knees, " You are a busy man, so I didn't see the point of interrupting your busy schedule just to see me leave again…" she says but then opens her mouth to say something else," I'm not that important anyway."she said quietly.

Ren sighs and gets annoyed with the last part she whispers so he takes a seat beside her, "I have my evening free so you weren't going to interrupt anything." He says then moves his head close to her ear and whispers, "You are important to me Mogami-san, we are friends and I value that a lot."

Kyoko hears his voice enter her ear as she heard one small crack, "_I'm important to him? He values our friendship?_" She thinks to herself which brings a smile to her face.

Ren notices the smile and thinks that his words might of done something to her. He wanted to get through to her, that she meant a lot to him but she was leaving within the hour so he couldn't very well confess his love but at least he was happy that she smiled warmly.

ºøººøºøººøº

For the next hour Kyoko, Ren, and Kuu were talking about various things but mainly about acting to pass the time waiting for the plane to arrive. Once the plane arrived, a flight attendant called for boarding by the door that lead to the plane.

Kyoko gets up first, "Bye Tsuruga-san." She says then turns away, when the now standing Ren grabs her arm and pulls her into an embrace and holds her close. Kyoko was in shock, but could tell this hug was the same as the night as the Heel siblings when she was Setsu coming back from getting groceries, "_It's like that night…he thought I was never coming back…could this mean something…" _She thinks to herself.

As she didn't try to back away Ren took it as a sign to take the opportunity to break the embrace and kiss Kyoko on the cheek. He then moves his lips from her skin to her ear to whisper, "Safe travels Mogami-san, I will greatly miss your sweet presence again." With that Ren pulls out a small box from his coat pocket and puts it into her hand. He whispers in her ear again, "I want you to have this, but promise me you will think about staying when you come back in 4 months." Ren says hoping to get through to her that he cares as he steps back smiling.

Kyoko was frozen for a moment from his words and the kiss on her cheek that sent warm shocks throughout her body that caused her to hear every lock blow open. She looks at the box in her hand but unable to speak she nods to Ren about thinking about staying, "_Father was right about love not wanting to be locked away for a long but this time I will take care of my heart…this emotion I need to be able to show it for my roles to the best of my abilities and to perform love in them_" Kyoko thought to herself but then she wanted to try to speak but before she could Kuu spoke.

"Kyoko get on the plane, I will join you in a moment." Kuu says to his daughter as he had somethings to say to his son and she couldn't be around to hear.

Kyoko nods then bows to Ren before heading to the door and boarding the plane.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kuu looks at Ren with a serious look, "What was all that about? And what is in that box?"

Ren smirks as he lets his real self out as he was alone with his father, "Just leaving my mark on her heart and what is in the box is something that was originally hers, I'm just giving it back to her."

Kuu sighs, "For your sake I hope you really don't hurt her again or else…" he smirks before continuing, "She will become your sister Kuon. Your mother already loves her like her own daughter."

Ren laughs, "I would rather her as my wife than as a sister that's for sure..." He pauses for a second before continuing, "Could you tell Mother I said hi and that I love her, but I am still not ready to return home…" he felt ashamed that after 5 years he still didn't have the guts to go back home alone, to see his mother who has always loved him dearly.

Kuu puts a hand on his son's shoulder, "I will tell her and Son, she will understand you have to first get the girl, then you can return with her on your arm." He smiles.

Ren sighs, "There's one hard thing about that and that's the secret of my real identity."

Kuu looks at him, "That's not hard, just sit her down one night and tell her."

"You make it sound so easy but it isn't, do you remember when I was 10 and we came to visit your birthplace…" Ren says knowing his father will be confused about why he brought that up.

He looks at Ren confused, "Um, yes but what does that have anything to do with telling that girl about who you really are?"

"Well father, I always went to a clearing in a forest to enjoy the scenery and well one day an adorable little 6 year old girl saw me doing jumps from a tree…She believed that I was a fairy prince." Ren says hoping that Kuu would click in without him explaining anymore.

Kuu realized what his son was getting at, " Oh well yeah now that sounds hard…but she would understand even if she'd get a little hurt, you'd have to stay by her side…"He says realizing the flight was waiting for him to take off.

Ren nods, "I plan to once I can have her by my side I would do my hardest to keep her there and happy."

Kuu smiles, "That's my boy, you picked the right woman to cherish…I need to go or your mother will have a fit waiting." He chuckles.

Ren also smiles, "Good bye father and please watch over my princess for those 4 months when I cant."

Kuu gives his son a thumbs up, "She is my little girl after all, bye Kuon." He then turns and heads to the door and boards the plane.

Ren turns to leave with a hand over his heart, "_This will be a long and painful 4 months without seeing her, but I made my imprint so I will just talk to her over the phone when the chance arises_." He thought to himself as he walks out.

ºøººøºøººøº

The plane takes off and Kyoko was in her spot with the box Ren gave her in her hands, she was thinking as Kuu takes his seat across from her and can tell she was thinking but he really wanted to know what was in that box his son gave her.

"Hey Kyoko, what did Tsuruga-san give you?" He says pointing to the box.

Kyoko snaps out of her thoughts as she heard Kuu speak. "I haven't looked yet." She says, then opens the box to see her precious necklace, but she quickly noticed the chain was different as it was a strong silver chain and the cage holding Princess Rosa was crafted to be more secure then the last one. "_He did all this just to fix my precious necklace to be safer so it won't break again_." She thought to herself, a smile creeped on her lips, "Its Princess Rosa." She holds up the necklace so Kuu can see. "Tsuruga-san gave me a big rose last year for my birthday and the stone was inside the rose, so I made it into a necklace, and I always used to wear it when I was playing the role of Natsu for Box "R". " Kyoko continues to smile at the necklace.

"Then why did Tsuruga-san have it if it's so precious to you?" Kuu asked confused

Kyoko's smile fades, "Well the night I left Tokyo, I left notes for everyone close to me, and I left Princess Rosa in the envelope for him as he hated me and I wasn't going to return…"

"Well my dear, I can assure you that you will be returning as your life and future is back there and do you think he still hates you?" He asked that last part mainly so he can relate it to his son later.

Kyoko blushes slightly and smiles, "No, I don't think he hates me and he showed me that he never really hated me and that he missed me as much as I missed him."

Kuu was happy to hear her say that, since she realized that she means something to Ren. "Well then let me put that necklace on you, then we should rest, it will be another long trip back."

Kyoko still smiling nods as she hands the necklace to Kuu and turns around.

"It really is very beautiful, just like you." Kuu says slipping the necklace around her neck and clamping it close, as Kyoko blushes from the compliment.

After that they got comfortable in their seats and within a few minutes both Kyoko and Kuu had fallen asleep. Kyoko begins smiling in her sleep, while her thoughts run through like a happy trip down memory lane of her and Ren.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Returning Home but Missing a Part**

When Kyoko and Kuu finally arrive back home they are welcomed home with a hug from Julie.

"Welcome home." Julie says all bubbly then releases her family and looks at them with a smile, "How was your trip?"

Kuu smiles at his wife, "My dear we will talk about that after dinner." He says to his wife then looks at Kyoko beside him. "Kyoko can you take our bags upstairs and I will start dinner."

Kyoko would rather help her father cook but knew it would be of no use to argue with him so she just smiles and nods, "Ok Father." She then smiles at Julie before grabbing their bags and heading upstairs to the rooms.

Kuu takes Julie's hand and walks to the kitchen, "Honey I saw our son when I went back…" He says and sees Julie's eyes light up.

"Really? How is he?" Julie asks really wanting to know her son was ok as she hadn't seen him for many years now in person.

Kuu chuckles, "He is fine, by what I know he is still healthy except for the first day that I saw him he was still heartbroken…"He was going to continue but Julie cuts in.

"What? He got his heart broken again? Isn't he the most desirable man over there? That girl must be heartless." Julie says frantically as she takes the seat at the island in the kitchen.

Kuu sighs as he goes into the kitchen and starts preparing the vegetable at the sink facing his wife, "Honey calm down…The girl isn't heartless, she was hurt by him not the other way around."

"Why do you say that? Kuon has never hurt a girl…" Julie says now with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kuu sighs again as he starts cutting the vegetables, "I say that because it's true and he did cast the girl away by saying that he never wanted to see her again. " He says calmly to his wife knowing she wasn't happy he was defending a girl that Julie didn't know was really someone they knew well.

Julie was shocked and moved her arms from her chest to the counter top of the island, "He never did that before that I knew of…Who was the poor girl?"

Kuu knew that now he will have to tell his wife about exactly why Kyoko came to them, "Well, Honey the girl was our daughter Kyoko…you knew that she ran from Tokyo because she was hurt which was true but she ran because of what he said to her and later I found out from Lory, that Kuon was heartbroken about her leaving and that he was one of the main reasons for it."

Julie was surprised but she could understand Kyoko's reasoning for leaving now and she was happy that Kyoko chose to come to them in her time of need, "Well I see why now, but is Kuon planning to win her back if he really does care about her?"

Kuu smiles, while putting the vegetables in a pot, "Yes he is, he told me that he will do whatever he can to get her back but as she is still slightly oblivious to love, it will be fun to watch what happens and how hard he will have to try."

Julie was so happy, "Our kids will be so cute together."

"Yes they will be, but don't say anything to Kyoko as she doesn't know he loves her." Kuu says as he goes to the stove and starts making dinner.

"My lips are sealed." Julie giggles pretending to zip her lips but then gets serious, "Kuu will I get to see Kuon when we all go to Japan in December?" she asked as she really wanted to see her son.

"You will see him but not as the Kuon you knew, he goes by a different name and looks different as he has brown hair and wears brown contacts so you would have to address him by his name there." Kuu says still at the stove.

Julie sighs sadly, "If I must then I will, but it still would be nice to see my son no matter who he's trying to be but it would be better to see him with our daughter."

"Who knows as December 25th would be Kyoko's 18th birthday and as she told you the grateful party goes from the evening of the 24th to the early morning of the 25th." Kuu says

"Well then we should get something nice for her, aren't we the only type of parents she has by what you told me about her before." Julie asks her husband as she moves from the island to grabbed some plates from the cupboard.

Kuu sighs, "You are right my dear…She told me that her mother abandoned her when she was 6 years old and that she never knew her real father…"

Julie sighs as well, feeling sorry for Kyoko, "Well no matter what happens between her and Kuon, she will always be my daughter." She smiles.

Kuu smiles as well, "I agree with you Julie dear…she needs parents and we are the best ones for her." He continues cooking dinner as Julie goes to set the table as the girl they were talking about will be down to join them soon.

ºøººøºøººøº

After dinner and cleaning up, Julie, Kuu and Kyoko sat in the living room talking about their trips and Kyoko was telling Julie all about the Tragic Marker premiere and about the event with Sho when she was in character teaching him a lesson as well as deflating his ego a bit which caused all of them to laugh. Julie told her that she did a good job teaching that kid a thing or two, then Kyoko continues to tell what happened on the trip but leaving out the part with Ren.

Julie enjoyed Kyoko's story but then notices the necklace and the pink jewel on Kyoko's necklace which she had never seen before. "Kyoko where did you get that necklace from?"

Kyoko touches Princess Rosa slightly with one finger and a slight blush formed on her cheeks, "Well a friend gave it back to me. The day I left Japan the first time to come here, I left it in his envelope."

"Oh, so who is this 'he'? Do you like him?" Julie asked noticing the pink tinge on Kyoko's cheeks. She wanted to get the information out of her hoping the 'he' was her son.

The pink tinge on Kyoko's cheeks gets more intense and she is unable to speak so Kuu decides to answer the first part for her. "Well Julie dear, she got that necklace from Tsuruga Ren." He knew his wife would clue into who exactly he was and Kuu continues. "Kyoko told me he gave her the jewel last year on her 17th birthday in a big rose which she put onto the necklace."

Kyoko smiles and nods to show that Kuu was indeed telling the truth but knew she would have to answer the last part of the question since they were pretty much her parents and they were there for her. "About the last part mother…I do like him but he wouldn't like me more than just a fellow actress and friend." She looks down to her hands in her lap, sad.

Julie and Kuu look at how sad Kyoko got with answering that question, but Julie being on one side of Kyoko she puts her hand on Kyoko's back, "Why do you think that dear?"

Kyoko sighs not looking up, "It's because I'm just a plain, boring women with no sex appeal, so why would Japan's most desirable man ever want me." She says as her heart begins to ache slightly at the thought.

Julie could understand her pain as she heard from Kuu before about Kyoko's past and about how the last man she thought she loved treated her and would constantly degrade her and lower her self-esteem with the same words Kyoko just said about herself. "Kyoko you aren't plain or boring…you're beautiful and wonderful and if any man doesn't see that then he needs to be hit in the head hard." Julie begins to giggle.

Kyoko giggles, "Thank you Mother that made me feel a little better." Kyoko yawns as she notices it was getting late. "Well Mother, Father, I should be heading to bed now I'm feeling tired."

Both Julie and Kuu says their goodnights to her as well as giving her a hug before she heads back to her room. Julie and Kuu continue to talk mainly about what Ren said to Kuu in the airport.

ºøººøºøººøº

Once Kyoko returned to her room and changed to her normal pjs of a lace tank top and lace underwear, she sits on her bed and pulls her pink phone out from the night table she notices she had a missed call. "_Who would have called me at this time?_" she thought to herself as she dials the voicemail number and began to listen to the message.

_"Hello Mogami-san, I hope you arrived back to LA safely, and to inform you that you are really missed back home. I hope to hear from you soon and I'll see you in four months…good night Mogami-san."_

After the message ended she closes her phone she was blushing. She lays back on the bed with the phone against her chest and thinks, "_I miss you as well Tsuruga-san…I hope these months go by quickly…_" with that she fell asleep with the sweet thought that Ren really was missing her and wanted her around which made her heart flutter slightly, knowing when she sees him again there won't be anything stopping her from feeling love but she doesn't want to show that to Ren as she didn't know if he could ever feel the same towards her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Grateful Party**

The grateful party has been going on since 6 o'clock pm and it was now nearing 8 o'clock, everyone seemed to be there except for 3 international guests that were supposed to be there already. All the guests that didn't know previously about Kyoko's leave were told by President Lory that Kyoko took the opportunity to go to America to be with her parental figures as well as make herself known internationally. Which she has successfully done through her modeling, acting in commercials, acting guest star in a few crime TV shows as well as her roles in a few movies that ended filming earlier that month.

ºøººøºøººøº

Ren was wearing a nice white tux standing off to the side wondering where his parents were as there was no news about their whereabouts but he did overhear other guests mentioning that there was 3 international stars that were to attend the party. He knew that 2 of the 3 were his parents but deep down he was wondering who the third one would be but he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the President calling for everyone's attention.

"Everyone the final 3 guests have arrived please clear a row for them." The guests cleared a row down the center that went from the door to where Lory was standing with Maria beside him looking excited, then Lory looks at Ren to indicate for him to come stand at his other side which Ren complies knowing it was because his parents were coming in.

Just then the doors open and a couple walk in both with blonde hair, the lady was in a long strapless red dress with rhinestones at the top of the dress and her companion was in a black tux with a red rose in the jacket pocket. As they enter the room a young lady follows them in, she was just a few inches shorter than the other lady but she has chestnut colored hair that just went a little past her shoulders, the mature young lady was wearing a long dark purple dress that had a slit on one side at the bottom that went up to just below her knee to expose some of her long legs, and on the top of the dress it had a frilly rose design that framed it with a necklace around her neck that had a pink jewel in the middle.

As the 3 walk down the cleared path the people bow to them and get a glimpse of the young woman's burning amber eyes which a few people recognized and knew who exactly she was. When they arrived at the front Lory was smiling to see how much Kyoko had matured.

"Welcome my friends, and thank you for coming." Lory says then sees Maria fidgeting beside him knowing she saw Kyoko.

Kuu smiles, "It's our pleasure Boss, we couldn't keep our princess to ourselves any longer." He then smirks as he and Julie step aside as Kyoko walks forward in between them.

Ren looks at the woman that stepped out from behind his parents, he was shocked to see who she was and how she matured in those 4 months but doesn't say a word.

Lory can feel the man at his left stiffen from recognising the girl. This made him want to laugh but doesn't. Looking at the beautiful young lady in front of him, "Well Mogami-kun, it's been a while and you look stunning." Lory says.

Kyoko bows, "Thank you, Boss."

"You will definitely become the most desirable woman as you're already known internationally." Lory notices the man to his left flinch guessing that Ren didn't clue in that she was the third international star that was attending the party. "Well I would like to talk to you in a few days, but until then enjoy yourself." Lory says then nudges Ren to give him the hint to go to his girl and Maria moves from beside Lory to Kyoko and hugs her tight as she was happy that she came to her birthday and was safe.

ºøººøºøººøº

The party resumed as a few came to talk with the Hizuri couple and a few took the chance to talk to Kyoko but once those talks subsided, Kyoko was standing by the wall watching her parents and other guests dancing also she saw Maria dancing with Lory which made her smile but deep down she was thinking about something.

_"I am happy that I am back home but I still can't get myself to talk to him…I might be almost at the same level as him but no matter I was only his Kohai that's all I ever was and ever will be even if I have feelings for him…and he can't have any feelings for me."_ Kyoko thought to herself but then looks up from her thoughts to see the man she was thinking about standing in front of her.

"It's nice to see you again Mogami-san, you look lovely tonight." Ren says trying to keep the urges to want to hold her close and kiss her under control.

Kyoko smiles, "Well thank you Tsuruga-san, you look handsome in that white tux."

Ren smiles as well, "Thank you." He holds his hand out to her, "May I have a dance with the most desirable woman?"

Kyoko blushes slightly, "Tsuruga-san I am not the most desirable anything but you may." It took some courage to put her hand in his but over those 4 months she had gained more courage and self-confidence.

"Well you will be as you're already an international star, it will only take you one movie here to take the most desirable position beside me." Ren says leading her to the dance floor.

Kyoko blushes a little more, "Tsuruga-san I would never be able to stay on the same level as you…" Kyoko says as her heart clenches as she always wanted to be his equal.

Ren sighs as they get to the dance floor, he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him as her free hand automatically goes to his shoulder. Ren leans his head down to whisper in her ear, "You are already on the same level as me and if you wouldn't mind just call me Ren…Ok Kyoko."

Kyoko heard him speak into her ear which made her heart flutter. She smiles and nods as if he couldn't love her she still wanted to be by his side and be his friend.

With that Ren smiles and holds the girl he loves as they begin to dance and the people who were dancing were eyeing the new dancing couple.

ºøººøºøººøº

On the side of the dance floor 3 people were watching Kyoko and Ren dancing.

Kuu looks at Lory, "So Boss what is your plan to get those two together?"

Lory smirks, "Well the best way to get her into the same place as Ren is to have them star together in a movie…After one look at her in the studio he won't be able to keep his hands off her."

Kuu chuckles as he knows which role Lory was talking about since he already heard about it while Julie was beside him looking concerned but he speaks before she could. "Well then Boss it must be a sexy role for her if it would take one look for that guy to be under her spell."

"Well Kuu it is and I can see how they will interact…" Lory says hoping that when he announces the role to her that she will agree to it as Ren already agreed to the role he was asked to do even though all Ren knew was the leading lady was still in the decision faze but only since Kyoko wasn't in Japan at the time of casting.

ºøººøºøººøº

The clock rang midnight and Kyoko was pulled back into the party by the overly happy Maria, once inside she sees that Lory had the same thing going on as the year before then felt Maria tapping on her hand to get her attention. Kyoko looked down to the 9 year old girl beside her.

"Onee-sama, since today is now your birthday can you wear this? Please" Maria says holding up a tiara to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiles taking the tiara from Maria, "For you of course I'll wear it." She places it on her head.

Maria hugs Kyoko tightly, "Thank you." She says but then thought of something and looked up to Kyoko, "You aren't going to leave again Onee-sama, right?"

Kyoko puts her hand on the back of Maria's head and smiles down to her, "I won't leave Maria-chan, this is my home."

Maria hugs Kyoko tighter but then loosens and moves beside Kyoko when she heard people coming toward them.

Kyoko looks at the reason to why Maria moved to see Lory, Kuu, and Julie approaching them, she smiles.

"Well Happy Birthday Mogami-kun, you are now an official adult." Lory says then gets interrupted by Kuu.

"We all decided a perfect gift for a celebrity like you and that was to get you a condo for yourself." Kuu says.

Kyoko looked at her mother who was smiling and nods, she smiles. "Thank you very much," she says then hugs each of them as now she will have a permanent place to live.

But then she heard a noise of a man clearing his throat and turned her head to see it was Ren. "Hello, Tsuruga-san."

Ren wanted to correct her but he wouldn't with Lory and his parents standing right there, "Hello Mogami-san, that tiara really suits you."

Kyoko smiles as a little pink tinge forms on her cheeks, "Thank you."

He then hands her a bouquet of 6 roses which he gets a look from his father because he was giving Kyoko roses but he gives his father a smile that shows that he has something up his sleeve. "Happy Birthday Mogami-san."

Kyoko smiles and takes the roses, "Thank you." She says remembering last year that he did the same thing but it was with just one rose.

Before Ren could say a word Lory cuts in and hands Kyoko the keys to her new home, "Well Mogami-kun here are your keys to your new home and." He looks to Ren, "Ren can take you home since your condo is in the same building as him."

Before Kyoko could argue, Ren offered a hand to Kyoko. "It would be an honor to take this international star to her new home." He gives his gentleman smile to her and the others.

Kyoko smiles and takes his hand and goes with the act as she can tell Ren wanted to leave. "That's very nice of you Tsuruga-san." With that they both leave.

Kuu turns to Lory, "Boss how close are their condos to each other?" He asked suspiciously.

Lory smirks, "Oh just across from one another." He then chuckles.

ºøººøºøººøº

The way back to their building was quiet as Ren was driving and Kyoko was smelling her sweet roses.

When Ren parks in the underground parking lot he gets out first and goes to the other side of the car to help Kyoko out of the car. As they head up to the top floor Ren just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go but he knew he couldn't do that just yet.

When they get to the top floor Kyoko was confused as she knew Ren's place was on that floor, "Are we on the right floor Ren?" she asked the man beside her and liked how his name came out.

Ren smiles as she addressed him by his name without honorifics. "Yes, we are Kyoko. President Lory told me your new place is just across from mine." Ren enjoyed calling her by her first name as he wasn't allowed to when they were kids and when he used to try she would correct him.

Kyoko blushes slightly when he said her name. They continue down the hall towards their condo doors, once they reached Kyoko's door she grabs her key and opens the door to first see a little bit of the living room that had a black couch and nice dark burgundy end tables and a matching coffee table.

She turns her head slightly to the man behind her, "Would you like to come in?" she asked but had a feeling he would say no.

Ren wanted to spend more time with her but knew he shouldn't or he may not be able to control his want to hold and kiss her. "I'm sorry but I can't." He says.

Kyoko nods her understanding but she turns completely to face Ren, "well good night Ren." Kyoko decides to do what she wanted and deal with the consequences after her birthday so she takes one small step towards Ren and goes on her tippy toes slightly and kisses Ren on the cheek and before Ren could say a word she goes into her new home and closes the door and she leans her back against it, "_I did it, I initiated a kiss even just one on the cheek outside of an act with that man_," she thought to herself very happy with what she just accomplished.

Ren was speechless and put his hand on his cheek, "_She kissed me…without practicing for an act or anything, maybe she does like me as I have always hoped._" He thought to himself as he entered his apartment really happy about the event that just happened. However, he will need to control himself around her so he doesn't scare her away when she might have just started liking him more then a friend.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kyoko was exploring her new home seeing that all her stuff from Darumaya was in boxes that was placed in one of her two guest rooms as well as the master bedroom was nicely furnished with a queen size bed with lavender sheets and an amazing walk in closet that already had some of her clothes hanging and boxes on the floor which had more of her clothes and clothes she had from modeling shoots that the people gave to her as a thanks. The master bedroom has a nice bathroom that included a shower and a Jacuzzi which could be useful for those stressful days. Kyoko continued to explore her home to find a small cozy study with a laptop on the desk with a note saying it was a gift from the LME acting section, as she continues she ends up back in the living room area to notice a flat screen TV on the wall and as she keeps going around her condo and as she nears the dining room she noticed a door behind curtains as she moves it to see it lead to her balcony which had a great view of the city.

When she turns back to her dining room table she sees a large envelope beside the rose bouquet and vase she grabbed when she explored her kitchen earlier. Kyoko opens the envelope pulling out a decent size stack of photos, she looks through them and smiles. "_Father and Boss must have been saving these for me._" She thought to herself as she puts the photos which were photos from her modeling shoots, acting roles and magazine covers she was on back into the envelope for safe keeping. She knew she would frame them all and place them in her study so no one could say she has a big ego with a lot of pictures of herself.

The next thing Kyoko had to do was to put the beautiful roses in the vase of water. She opens the plastic that was holding the roses together but then after removing the plastic she sees that there was something shiny holding the roses together as well so she removes it and looks at it to see it was a diamond bracelet.

Kyoko smiles, "_Oh Ren…you do enjoy hiding things in roses._" She says to herself as she was referring to Princess Rosa the year before that he put in that rose. Just then something clicked in her head, "_Would someone give something this valuable to just a friend? Or maybe just maybe he has feelings for me_." She thought to herself as a blush appears on her cheeks as well as a smile.

After putting the roses in the vase she goes to her new bedroom to sleep as the next few days will be interesting as she needs to unpack then the following day meet with President Lory so she fell asleep that night thinking about the gift from Ren as well as the kiss she gave him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Imprint on the heart**

It was Friday morning, Kyoko has been living in her new condo for the last 2 days, and she was still not fully unpacked. She couldn't finish her study until she retrieved some frames for her pictures that were left for her the first day. Later she learned that her father also had a set of the photos put into a scrapbook that was left on the coffee table, there was even put a note on the cover saying 'Don't hide this' so she just left it on the table.

Kyoko remembers she has a meeting with President Lory that afternoon, but it was only 8 o'clock in the morning, so she had a lot of time to run some errands like getting groceries and any other little things for her condo. After cleaning up from her small breakfast, she goes back to her bedroom to the en-suite bathroom to change out of her lace pajamas and to shower.

Once out of the shower, she changes into one of her outfits which consisted of long dark jeans, a corset style top with a leather jacket to match that she got from a designer from one of her modeling shoots that she planned to wear by setting it out the night before. After slightly blow drying her hair, she adds the finishing touches of light make-up and her jewelry that consisted of Princess Rosa, a pair of small earrings and the diamond bracelet Ren gave her so with everything ready the next thing was to just put her knee high boots on and grabs her purse.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kyoko was just locking up her condo door when she heard a door behind her open knowing who it was and looks over her shoulder to see Ren in his doorway wearing a black dress shirt that was slightly open at the top as usual and khaki pants. Just by seeing him it reminded Kyoko that she still hasn't dealt with the consequences for kissing him on the cheek in the early morning of her birthday.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san." She says now turned to face the man across the hall.

Ren was admiring Kyoko's body for a moment, "_She really does look mature for her age and beautiful_." He thought to himself as he admires the young woman who was pushing his control over his wants to pull her to him and kiss her. "Good morning Kyoko…You look lovely." Ren couldn't help compliment her of her beauty and using her first name felt good and normal to him even though they have only been going by first names for a few days now also when there isn't anyone around to hear.

Kyoko smiles and bows her head, "Thank you for the compliment." As she bowed her head, she sees the bracelet, so she lifts her head to speak again, "Also thank you for the bracelet, it's rather beautiful." She says as she moves her wrist which makes the bracelet sparkle with the lights in the hallway.

Ren smiles warmly, "You're welcome, I thought you would like it." He says even though it was more than just that he felt that she would like it, it was also that he enjoyed spoiling this woman. He looks from the bracelet than to the young woman's face, "Where are you heading to?"

"I have a few things to do than I have a meeting with President Lory." She says smiling at that man, still wondering why he hasn't scolded her about the kiss yet.

Ren adored her smile as those many months of not seeing it was unbearable. "Would you like some company? You are considered an international star, and knowing the President your presence back in Tokyo must be known now by a lot of people by now." He said seriously as his main reason for wanting to accompany her was to spend time with her to make up for the months they lost, also he had to see President Lory as well. But his reason was to get information about the movie he signed up for months ago later in the afternoon.

"It's ok Ren, I bet you have a busy enough day without accompanying me anywhere." Kyoko says as she opens her purse to pull out a clip which she uses to clip her chestnut hair up as well as pulling out a pair of designer sunglasses that she was given from her sunglasses commercial back in LA. Kyoko then looks back at the man who was still in his doorway looking at her, "I may be considered an international star but I am still the same girl I was before. " She says now putting a hat on her head then starts walking away when her arm is caught by Ren's hand.

_"She isn't the same girl...She's more of everything, she pushes my control to its limit to not expose my feelings for her, the only thing that is the same is her smile and personality…looks she has matured so much to beautiful young woman any man would die to have_." Ren thought to himself when he grabs her arm as he didn't want her to walk away from him not when he was hoping she felt something for him. "I don't have anything but a meeting so allow me to accompany you." Ren begins giving Kyoko the puppy dog look that he use to always use against her to get his way when they were Cain and Setsu.

Kyoko flinches at the look, "_He still uses that face against me...That cheater! He knows I can't resist it_."She thought to herself as she manages to look away.

She sighs in defeat, "Fine, Tsuruga-san." She goes back to calling him formally to show that she wasn't happy with his devious tactics to make her give in and allow him to accompany her.

Ren knows she wasn't happy with him for what he did, but he didn't care as he was going to get her for the morning at least, "Thank you." He releases her arm as he goes back to his condo to grab his disguise.

ºøººøºøººøº

When he leaves his condo, he looks down the hall towards the elevator and didn't see the girl which makes him sigh, then quickly turns his head to the other direction when he heard a giggle to see the young woman learning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Kyoko giggles at Ren since he only paid attention to the one side of the hall. "You never said I couldn't move Tsuruga-san." She was now smirking like Natsu always use to.

Just how Kyoko was acting it was driving Ren nuts internally as he wanted so much to just kiss that smirk off her face but it took all his self-control to not do that. "May we go now?"

Kyoko pushes herself off the wall, "Yes we may…" She then walks past Ren and down the hall quite elegantly.

Ren sighs following Kyoko enjoying the view but notices things that have changed like how she walked but he knew she was still the same girl he loved since they were young and he would do anything for.

ºøººøºøººøº

Ren and Kyoko decided not to use Ren's car to get around. Instead, they walked around and enjoying themselves as they talked and laughed together. When it approached Noon, they both decided on just going to a small café to eat.

They were seated at a far booth where they wouldn't be seen by anyone if their disguises would fall or anything.

Well, they were both enjoying their drinks they couldn't help but overhearing two girls talking in the booth behind them.

"Hey have you seen the newspaper today? A star moved to Tokyo!" one girl says to the other.

"I know, and she is beautiful, and by the article, she was also born in Japan as well that is so great, I hope one day I could get the chance to meet her. She is a great role model." The second girl says to the first.

ºøººøºøººøº

Ren was listening and smiles slightly before talking to the woman in front of him who was smiling as well. "See Mogami-san, people know you're living here now and are happy about it that they wish to meet you."

Kyoko was listening, and smiles then heard Ren talk, "You are right Tsuruga-san, I just never expected my presence back in Tokyo would be a great thing like it seems to be."

"Your presence will get better known, and you will get more famous the more you take on here as an actress." Ren says to the girl that he was so proud of that went from nothing at the bottom to an international star in 2 years.

"Tsuruga-san, I am not just an actress I am also a model." She says now fully looking at Ren with a cute pout, "I did both back in America that helped my international fame."

The pout drove a shock through him that made him want to hold her. Ren knew all about the modeling from what his father told him, but he wanted her to mention it to him so she wouldn't suspect anything, "Well then Mogami-san that is great, and I am proud of you." He said which was true as he was proud that she was working so hard and doing what she enjoys.

Kyoko smiles, "Thank you Tsuruga-san." She was happy that the man she cared about was proud of her accomplishments.

They continued talking for what felt like forever but was really only 2 hours as they catch up on what happened to each other during the four months they were apart with only occasional phone calls.

ºøººøºøººøº

They walked to LME together as they both needed to be there for their meetings, but Kyoko's meeting was first so they enter LME side by side and heads to the elevator that Kyoko would need to take up.

Kyoko turns to Ren before entering the elevator to go up to meet Lory in his office. "Thank you for today, that was fun spending some time together." She says sweetly as she tries to hide the blush from her cheeks.

Ren smiles as he takes her hand and lifts it close to his lips, "The pleasure is all mine, I don't usually spend my day with such a beautiful actress." With that, he then kisses the top of her hand, once done he lets go of her hand. "Maybe I will have the pleasure of seeing you again tonight."

Ren knew that since they lived in the same complex, he would see her more but still missed having alone time with her. He gives her one last smile before she entered the elevator and he goes up the stairs towards a room he normally goes to for some alone time and as he goes into the room, he lays on the couch with a script in hand that he found on the table.

Kyoko was now in the elevator on her way up to President Lory's office, her cheeks were red as she looks at the hand Ren kissed. "_Could my hopes that he does have feelings for me be right? Or was he just being a gentleman when he kissed my hand? I can't ask him without exposing my feeling for him, so I will just leave it at that_." She thought to herself now smiling as she exits the elevator and heads to the direction of the President's office.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Meeting**

Kyoko enters President Lory's office which was themed like a downtown Mafia headquarters, She giggles as for once her outfit actually matched with the theme, so she walks up to the man dressed like a mafia boss and bows her head slightly, "Good afternoon Boss."

Lory looks up to the young woman as he directed her to sit with a hand gesture. "Good afternoon Mogami-kun, how has your stay been so far?" He was wondering if Ren had gotten close to her yet but just couldn't ask as he knew Kyoko wouldn't know about Ren being in love with her yet since he know Ren moves so slow to progress a possible relationship .

Kyoko sits in the chair on the other side of Lory's desk and smiles, "It's been nice, and I really enjoy my new place, thank you."

Lory was smiling as well, "Well the reason I asked for you to see me today is because I have some job offers for you." he says seeing the light in his guest's eyes brighten knowing this young lady really does enjoy what she does. He knew she would like all 3 job offers, so he continues, " There are 2 modelling jobs that you may take both as they are only photoshoots then there's a leading role in a movie called 'Love and War' which could be your premier movie here in Japan." He still had more to say, but he pulls out the script from his desk and slides it over to Kyoko. "Also the Director specifically asked for you for this role."

Kyoko looked at the script to Lory once he mentioned that the director requested for her. "The Director requested for me? Who is this Director?" Kyoko asked as she didn't work with many Directors in Japan.

Lory chuckles slightly at her reaction, "Yes Mogami-kun the Director requested you personally and only wants you for the role." He wasn't lying about that also the male lead would really like having her as his partner, but Lory can't tell Kyoko that. "Also yes you know the Director his name is Konoe, you met him as Setsuka Heel."

Kyoko smiles once more, "I see then he enjoyed my performance as her then." She says as she opens the script and begins to skim through it to see some interesting parts as well as some romantic parts between the leading lady and man roles.

Kyoko looks up from the script to Lory with a smile on her face, "I will take the role." She says sweetly as the script didn't deter her from her decision to take the role.

Lory was shocked this girl who cast love away twice was taking this role which she will have to show not only hate but show intense love to her co-star, but Lory's face only showed the happiness. "Well, then I will contact Konoe immediately." He was overjoyed he almost forgot a key point, "Oh Mogami-kun filming starts in 2 days… Konoe has been waiting 4 months for you to come back to start."

Kyoko was surprised Director Konoe was actually serious about only using her for the leading lady role, she gets up and bows her head to President Lory. "Thank you very much, Boss." She was about to move when she heard Lory speak again.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that since you were so successful overseas and have proven you can love…I say you have graduated from the Love Me Section." Lory smiles knowing she has loved and worthy of graduating, "Congratulation Mogami-kun, you may remove the stuff from your locker and enjoy not being in that section anymore." He chuckles as he hands Kyoko the script and the 2 folders about the photo shoots that will start in a few weeks.

Kyoko takes the folders from Lory and bows her head once more, "Thank you again Boss." With that Kyoko puts the folders in her purse and heads to the Love Me Section room.

ºøººøºøººøº

Kyoko goes to the Love Me Section room knowing that everyone would be out on their own jobs today so no one should be in there, so she enters without knocking, but once she opened and closed the door behind her, there was an uneasy feeling sweep over her like there actually was someone there.

Kyoko turns from the door to look around the room, but it didn't take long to notice a man lying on the couch asleep with a script on his legs, she knew who it was by the clothes and hair. She was unable to hold in her laughter, so she began giggling.

The person on the couch starts to move and groans at the sound of the giggling, and then in his half asleep state he opens his mouth and says, "Go away…"

Kyoko heard what the man said to her, but she didn't get angry or anything but chose to have fun and act as he was trespassing into a section he never belonged to. She decided what to do as she puts a hurt expression on her face and pouts, "Is that how you talk to an international star and friend, Ren?"

When her voice hits Ren's ears, his eyes shot open and sat up quickly then looks at the young woman standing by the door with a pained expression and pouting. "Kyoko…I-I didn't mean what I said…" He remembered the last time he told her to go away, and she ran to his father in LA. Ren gets up and walks towards the now smiling actress.

Kyoko laughs, "You couldn't make me leave even if you tried." She says as she moves to go towards the lockers in the back of the room, but her arm was grabbed, and she turned. The next thing she knew was that she's now in Ren's embrace, but she didn't struggle to get out.

Ren holds her close in his embrace, "Kyoko I wouldn't ever try to make you leave ever again…those months without you here was painful." Ren said honestly and didn't think Kyoko would get that he loved her.

Kyoko was still smiling and put her arms around Ren as her heart was fluttering, "Ren I won't be going anywhere this is my home, and all I want is already here." She says sweetly as she understood the hidden meaning in Ren's words but interpreting them to him caring about her.

They stayed in the embrace for a few moments longer as both actors didn't want to release but have to so Ren breaks the embrace and looks down to the girl he loved but still too scared to tell his feelings to her. When he was about to speak the alarm on his phone goes off as he knows that means it was time for his meeting with Lory. "Kyoko, I have to go to my meeting… Can I see you tonight?"

Kyoko smiles, "You can, remember I just live across the hall from you now." With the last part, she giggles.

Ren groans at her being a smart ass but then the emperor smiles appears as he leans down to kiss her cheek making his imprint on her heart bigger then he whispers in her ear, "Keep being this cute someone may not be able to control themselves around you." Ren says mainly about himself as his self-control has been weakening.

With that Ren leaves the blushing and smiling young woman in the Love Me Section room to do what she had to do as Ren had a meeting with Lory to get to.

ºøººøºøººøº

Ren gets to Lory's office and notices the Mafia theme, and he sighs, "_Can he go one day without making his office into ridiculous themes_." He thought to himself as he walks towards the couch area where Lory was sitting.

"You wanted to see me, President?" Ren says taking a seat across from Lory.

Lory looks at the man across from him and slightly smiles, "Yes I did, and I have some news on the movie you signed up for 3 months ago."

"Oh, the 'Love and War' one?" Ren could only think of one movie project he signed up for recently.

"Yes that one Ren, I got news that the actress for the lead role accepted and she a gorgeous actress." Lory says not wanting to tell Ren who the actress really was.

Ren sighs, "_Can't be as beautiful as the woman I'm trying to get to."_ He thought to himself not wanting to tell Lory that he was going after Kyoko full out now. "That's good, when does filming start?"

"Filming starts in 2 days but it's more for costumes and to do a few beginning scenes." Lory says knowing Ren will need all his self-control that day or he will be all over the leading lady.

"Thank you, president…I need to get going." Ren bows his head then leaves the room.

ºøººøºøººøº

Once Ren left Lory smirks, "_You will really love this job Ren, and you will also get a lot of alone time when you travel to do shoots with her on-location_." Lory thought to himself as he knows all the good that will happen due to this movie, the main good he hopes to happen was those two will become a couple.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Grand Surprise on Day One**

It has been 2 days since both Kyoko and Ren had their meetings with Lory. Both kept the secret about the movie from each other since Kyoko didn't want to inform Ren that she would have to kiss some random man again after all she remembered the last time she had to kiss some random guy he got a little mad. Ren didn't tell Kyoko about it due to the fact he might expose something he shouldn't like the fact that he thought Kyoko would be more beautiful than any other actress that he would have to work with. In the last 2 days, Ren and Kyoko would spend as much as they could in between jobs to make up for the time they were apart, even though they only went for walks or going to a small café, they just enjoyed being in each other's presence. They would talk about what Ren was doing those last months and Kyoko talking about the movies also her modeling job she did and about the friends that she made back in LA that she still communicates periodically with through email. They were already acting like they had never been apart for those many months.

ºøººøºøººøº

It was 9 o'clock in the morning, Kyoko was ready to go to the studio for the first day in costume and the first day of acting which Kyoko has already figured out her character. She was expected at the studio for 11 o'clock to have her makeup done and to get into her costume for the afternoon shooting.

Kyoko opens her door to leave when she notices something on the ground in front, so she walks out and locks up her door before picking up the thing on the ground which once she picked it up she noticed it was a red rose. Well walking down the hall to the elevator she smells the rose which she decided to take with her to put in her dressing room at the studio. Once she gets into the elevator she notices a note in the plastic around the rose, so she takes the note which says:

_Good morning Kyoko, _

_Since I couldn't see you out like I normally do today, I hope you have a good day with your jobs._

_Signed,_

_R._

Kyoko giggles in the elevator that she was alone in, "_Oh Ren, you didn't need to go to the trouble of getting me a rose just to say something like that."_

ºøººøºøººøº

Kyoko was told by Lory to not worry about having a ride or not to the set as Kuu was going to stay in Tokyo for a week since he has a small part in the same movie Kyoko was also which she was informed about just a day ago. She gets outside of the compound to see the black car Kuu had for the week, so she smiles as she enters the waiting car.

"Good Morning Father," Kyoko says sweetly with the rose in her hand.

Kuu begins to drive so they wouldn't be late then he heard Kyoko, "Good morning Kyoko." He then sees the rose in her hand from the corner of his eye, "So my dear who gave you that rose today?" He says not taking his eyes off the road.

A blush appears on her cheeks, "Tsuruga-san left it in front of my door because he and I didn't see each other this morning."

Kuu smirked slightly but didn't want to tell her why Ren was leaving a rose for her the last few days when they would just miss running into each other in the mornings. The rest of the car ride was quiet, and when they arrived at the studio, Kyoko was taken by the make-up artists to get her dressing room and all ready for her entrance into the room where the other actors and actresses were waiting for the leading lady's arrival.

ºøººøºøººøº

An hour passes in the room everyone was in except for the leading lady herself due to the make-up artists taking their time and talking with the young actress.

Kuu was leaning against a wall since his transformation to King didn't take longer than 10 minutes, just then a man that was dressed in a light ancient Greek warrior armor that consisted of a chest plate that had his arms exposed with armored gauntlets then he was in like an armored skirt and open footwear.

"Good Afternoon Hizuri-san." Ren says to his father with a slightly annoyed tone as he thought that his father was supposed to be with Kyoko today to take her to all of her jobs. "Why are you here today?"

Kuu knew his son wasn't happy he was there also assumed that Lory didn't tell Ren about his reason for being there but he didn't really care at the moment. "Well Tsuruga-san, I am here because I have the role of the king." He says with a smile also still leaving out the other reason since Ren would find out soon enough.

Ren sighs but right before he could speak again, Director Konoe enters the room which a smile as all the actors and actresses move to come together as a group to hear what the Director would have to say,

"Our leading lady is ready so be nice to her when she enters." Director Konoe said to the group but didn't think there would be a problem with that.

Just then the doors open wide at the end of the studio and a decently tall woman with silver hair that just fell below her shoulders walks into the studio with a headdress on that had a blood red stone In the middle that symbolized her status as princess and a matching amulet around her neck. She was also wearing a metal breastplate that emphasized the woman's breasts also the breastplate was only supported by 2 leather straps that went around her back. She also had a metal band on her right upper arm, and she had a fingerless armor gauntlets on each arm that reached just below her elbows. Her flat stomach was completely exposed, and her bottom she has a metal frame around her hips that dips down deep under her bellybutton also the structure was supported by metal wires that rest on top of her hip bones, it didn't look like the lady would have underwear under but she indeed did. The back of the metal frame had a metal holster that could hold 2 daggers on her lower back and below it was a backskirt made of white feathers that went to the back of her knees, and she had thigh high heel metal boots that were open toe that matched the rest of her outfit. As well the lady had the 2 daggers in her hands, but she puts them back in the holster on her back when she neared the group.

Every actor and actress had their eyes fixed on the beautiful woman that just entered the room. Director Konoe offers his hand out to the actress that took it and stands beside him with a sweet smile.

"All welcome our Princess Anysia, the warrior princess." Director Konoe says as he was happy the girl beside him accepted to be the leading lady,

The girl looks at the group of actors/actresses with a smile that reflects warmth, "It will be nice to work with you all."

Ren looks at the girl that was to play the princess to see her burning gold eyes which made his body stiffen, "_Those eyes…they can't be copied that easily with contacts…Those eyes are her own, and there is only one person I know with those eyes…She is the princess…The love interest to my role…_" Ren thought to himself then he looks to the side to the man leaning against the wall to see he had a smirk on his face.

"_He knew she would be the leading lady and still kept it from me… he was aware that I wanted to work with her again, but he wouldn't be the reason she got this part…I need to know what he knows about this_…" Ren thought to himself again then looks back at the woman that was walking to the group.

ºøººøºøººøº

When she gets to the group, she was automatically getting questions about who exactly was she under her costume knowing the silver hair was just a wig, and the eyes didn't give away who she was for a few people.

Kyoko smiles, "My name is Kyoko." She says sweetly as a few of the actors/actresses had their jaws drop.

Kanae looks at Kyoko deep down jealous that her friend wasn't just the leading lady of the movie, but she was also an international star that left her alone in the Love Me Section with Chiori. "So you're the actress Director Konoe talked about that he wanted as the princess ever since he decided on this movie?"

Kyoko smiles to her dear friend, "Yes, I was told that he was waiting for me to come back before starting the filming."

Ren was standing in the back with his father beside him listening as well as watching the woman he loved, but then he looks at his father with his arms crossed. "How long did you know about this?"

Kuu smirks, "Oh I've known for 4 months now when Boss informed me that I would be the king and that the Director only wanted Kyoko for the warrior princess role."

Ren looks back at the group talking with Kyoko, "Did she know I was in this as well?"

Kuu chuckles, "No but that wouldn't have changed her mind."

ºøººøºøººøº

After a few more moments the questioning group left for their dressing rooms to get changed as the plan changed that filming that was supposed to start today has been modified so it would start the next day. The photo shoot for the leading lady and man has changed from in a week to today so the movie poster would be done before they leave for location.

Kyoko turns to notice the blonde guy learning against the wall and walks towards him when she notices Ren beside him which causes a light blush to form on her cheeks. _"I get to work with Ren…and he looks hot in that warrior costume but when doesn't he look hot and handsome…"_ she thought to herself, and the blush gets darker. Once she gets in front of the two men, she bows her head, "Good afternoon Father, Tsuruga-san."

Kuu speaks first and smiles, "Good afternoon Kyoko, you make an exquisite Princess, and as the King, I am happy you will be my daughter in the movie." He then slightly elbows Ren which Kyoko didn't see.

Kyoko looks at her father and smiles, "Thank you, I am happy about that as well Father." But then her hand was taken, and her attention turns to Ren.

Ren takes her hand and raises it to his lips as he kisses it, "It will be a pleasure to work so closely with you Kyoko." He says not caring that his father would catch him calling her by her first name then he kisses Kyoko's hand once again.

Kuu smirks, "So he calls her by her first name with no honorific, what do you have planned Kuon?" He thought to himself as he was watching his son kissing her hand.

Kyoko blushes lightly as the warm lips that hit her hand it sent a spark up her arm and made her heart flutter. "Ren, what role are you playing?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"I am playing Seika, the warrior that falls in love with the Princess," Ren says looking at the woman in front of him as he was trying harder than he normally does to not grab her since the outfit she was in was really driving him nuts.

Kyoko smiles, "You left out the part about your role hating the princess with all your being until the princess teaches you a lesson." She then giggles.

Ren groans, "Your highness won't be doing that for a week since we have to be on location for most of the scenes between our roles and we also have to finish all the scenes with Hizuri-san before the day we move to the on-location area."

Kyoko giggled, "I know that but still could be fun." She says letting a little of her Princess Anysia out which was seductive to Seika, so she slides a finger down Ren's bare arm.

Ren flinches from her warm touch as well as the seductiveness in her voice that was pushing his control over his urge more to grab her and show her that she belongs to him.

Kuu chuckles, "too bad, I won't be around to see that scene. "He says seeing how much Ren was fighting himself inside to not grab Kyoko. "Well, Kyoko you will have to tell me how that goes."

Kyoko nods, "Oh I will Father."

ºøººøºøººøº

The 3 continue to talk for a little while more before Director Konoe asked for Ren and Kyoko to come with him to do some poses for the movie poster as that different copies of the film poster still had to include Princess Anysia and her Warrior Seika.

"_Before the end of this movie I will have to claim her for myself to be able to show my love for her without scaring her away and out of my grasps again…I can never lose this girl ever again._" Ren thought to himself as he was going to the shooting area where he and Kyoko had to do some pose, like Seika holding Anysia close to him and looking at her full of love and lust which was hard for Ren, well Kyoko had to reflect love in her eyes and smile. In other shots, she had to show some torment in her smile to indicate their relationship wasn't always happy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Back to Acting**

It has been 4 days since the Actors/Actresses of the movie had met due to Director Konoe having important matters to deal with mainly about the arrangements for the on-location shooting and to be able to get the studio in the area, so they won't have to travel back and forth to Tokyo. Another thing that came up was the day they would have met back was the day Julie had to leave for her modeling runway show which caused the leading 3 people to be unable to make the shooting. Ren couldn't see his mother off at the airport since he still had to keep his secret from Kyoko, but Kuu planned something which included taking Kyoko somewhere to give Ren at least 2 hours alone with Julie for him to attempt to make up for him being gone for many years also to say his goodbye.

In that 2 hour time frame Ren dropped his exterior to act like his real self, so Kuon got to tell his mother that he loves her a lot also that he was very sorry about leaving when he was 15 years old. Julie was able to forgive her son for him leaving but asked him to call her once and a while, so she knows that he was ok. Kuon agreed to her request as it was the least he could do for all the pain he had caused her over the years also since he wasn't ready to go back to LA to see her as his real self just yet. When the time was almost up Julie hugs her son for the last time, and before she left for her flight, she asked one last thing of her son which she knew that Kuon wouldn't ever refuse which was asking him to look after Kyoko since Julie already thought of that girl as her own daughter. Kuon kissed his mother on the forehead and agreed to her final request before watching her leave.

ºøººøºøººøº

After that 4 day break, all the Actors/Actresses regrouped in the studio all dressed in their costumes waiting on the Director to show up as they were informed he was just running a little late by one of the cameramen.

Ren enters the studio wanting to go talk to Kyoko first, but when he spotted the girl in her warrior princess outfit, she had 2 men by her. One was Kijima Hidehito who was playing Sen, the leader of the warriors and friend of Seika, and the other guy was Marasame Taira who was playing Ukon, a prince from another land that is betrothed to Princess Anysia who only wanted the Princess for control over her land and planned to kill her after marriage for the power also was in love with the Princess Anysia's servant that is played by Kotonami Kanae.

Ren just watched those two talking and flirting with her which was boiling up his jealousy. His jealousy was going to make him act irrationally if he doesn't control it, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turns to see a man that looked like a king knowing it was none other than Kuu.

"Your jealousy is showing again…"Kuu says to his son in a whisper.

"I am fully aware of that." Ren whispers back with an angry tone in his voice.

Kuu sighs, "If you lose your cool in front of her, all your work to get her will have meant nothing so calm down…anyways she won't go for either of those men."

Ren chuckles, "I guess you might be right Hizuri-san."

Kuu doesn't say a word but smirks, "_When aren't I right son_?" he thought to himself.

ºøººøºøººøº

Director Konoe arrives in the studio with a smile as if they could do all the scenes they need to get done with Kuu then they will be in a great place to travel to where most of the filming will have to take place due to the nature beauty of where they would be traveling to.

"Good morning everyone…today will be a long day to catch up to where we need to be before moving to the primary shooting location." Director Konoe says, but he knows that the beginning of the film was mainly computer graphics that was finished a day ago, but he still had to get the narration completed, but that would have to wait till a little later.

All Actors/Actresses nodded their understanding about it being a long day knowing there would be quite a few scenes that would need to be done. Konoe calls for Kuu and Marasame to get onto the set for the first scene well the others move to the sidelines as most were standing except for Kyoko and Ren who had a chair set up for them.

"ACTION!" Director Konoe yelled once Kuu and Marasame were in their positions.

ºøººøºøººøº

King Kano was sitting on his throne in the grand hall as he normally did when a man walks in, "Who goes there!" The King yells with a warrior that was stationed to guard him standing beside him.

The man looked at the king to notice there was the empty throne beside him acknowledging it was best that the princess wasn't there so the man bows, "Your Majesty, I am Prince Ukon of Sparta, your southern enemy, but I came here today with a proposition for you."

King Kano straightens in his throne as the Prince of his land's enemy has never set foot in his castle ever since the event 12 years ago that left the land in sadness and pain, "What is your proposition Prince Ukon…"

Prince Ukon doesn't look up to the King before speaking, "I offer a treaty between our two lands but only if you grant my proposal to be betrothed to your daughter, Princess Anysia."

King Kano tightens his hands on the armrests of his throne, "Why do you want my daughter?" He says with a tinge of anger in his voice.

Prince Ukon stands straight to look up to the King, "Well King Kano if you haven't noticed your daughter's beauty mirrors the one of the Goddess Aphrodite and mirrors the wisdom of the Goddess Athena." He pauses before speaking again, "Think of your people, what is worth more the safety of them or your warrior princess."

King Kano knew what he has to do and looks at the Prince. "You may have the betrothal to my daughter." He felt defeated but knew his people's safety was more important.

Prince Ukon bows, "Thank you, your highness." He raises and walks out of the room with a smirking which the king couldn't see. "You fool, none of your people will be safe…" He says to himself walking down the castle steps.

King Kano gets up out of his throne, "How can I break this news to her." He says walking to the side and out a doorway which leads offset.

ºøººøºøººøº

"Cut!!" Director yells once Kuu walks off the scene. "That scene was perfect Hizuri-san and Murasame-kun."

Both Kuu and Marasame bow their heads and says thank you to the Director before they walked back the sidelines as the scene was being changed to the one of Princess Anysia's room.

Director looks over to the side where everyone was seated, "Ok can I get the actors for the next scene on set."

Kyoko, Kuu, and Kanae move from their spots on the sidelines and heads onto the set and position themselves in their spots for the shot, well Kyoko turned herself into her character right when she stepped on the set but her last thought before becoming completely taken over by Anysia was, "_Now it's time to impress Father with my acting skills."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Impressed Father**

King Kano enters the room that was Princess Anysia's quarters with her friend and loyal servant Orella sitting on the floor, a cloth in her hand as she cleaned the marble ground beneath her.

"Anysia, my dear, I need to speak with you." King Kano looks at his daughter, who was sitting on her bed.

Anysia gets up from her bed and walks to her father, "What is it father?" she implored with a pained, worried voice that emulated in her golden eyes.

"You have been betrothed to someone." King Kano proclaimed in a stern voice to his daughter.

"To who father?" The pained tone quickly changed to anger that was reflected in her eyes.

"To Prince Ukon from our southern enemy..." He was still stern with his daughter, showing no sign of flinching or anything.

Orella looks up from the ground to King Kano and Princess Anysia as she clenches the cloth tightly in her hand.

Anysia looks over to Orella knowing it wasn't polite to talk with her father about this matter with her in the room, "Orella, you are dismissed."

Orella stands up and bows her head to Anysia, "As you wish my lady." With that, she leaves the room to give the King and Princess some alone time as she needed to go find someone anyways.

Anysia now looks back at her father, "What is the agreement you have with this Prince...?" She asked with anger still reflected in her ocherous eyes.

"The agreement was a treaty in exchange for your betrothal to Prince Ukon." King Kano says as he attempts to put a hand on the princess' cheek. however, his hand was quickly swatted away.

"You agreed with that Prince for what, a month of freedom?! I thought my title and I were worth more than that." Anysia's voice reflected hate and her eyes reflecting a fire in them that could burn holes through anyone she peered at, making the King flinch.

"Your duty is to ensure the safety of our people, as the King you do as I tell you to do and you better like it!" King Kano bellows at Anysia.

Anysia didn't flinch. she stood her ground, having one last thing to say to her father. "I will never love a man that killed my Mother, your Queen 12 years ago!" Anysia avowed to her father, angrily storming past him and out of the room.

Once Anysia leaves, King Kano looks down and sighs. "She is right that this man killed my love, but what other choice is left for the safety of my people...and the safety of my daughter?" King Kano whispers into the empty room before he turns and walks out.

ºøººøºøººøº

The camera shifts to a night scene outside of the castle with a lady standing with a man in front of her.

"How could you get betrothed to her! I thought you loved me!" the woman barked at the man.

"My dear Orella, I do love you and only you." Prince Ukon put his hand on her cheek, "I want this land, but to get it I need to get rid of that Brat."

Orella leans her head into his hand. "How will you get rid of her my Lord?"

A smirk creeps onto Prince Ukon's face, "I will kill her after our marriage, then this land will be all mine to control and that foolish King won't be able to stop me."

"And what will you do with me?" Orella looks up to her Prince, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"I will make you my Queen and then you will be in your rightful place, my sweet Orella." Prince Ukon says with a smile on his face while looking at Orella.

Orella smirks, "How can I help make that happen my Lord?"

"Just watch that brat and tell me if anything happens that could possibly destroy my plan when it comes time to put it into place." He insinuated, His smile turning to a smirk.

"As you wish my Lord. "Orella says before Prince Ukon leans down and kisses Orella to show the passion those two share.

ºøººøºøººøº

"CUT!" Director Konoe yells, starting to review the footage to ensure it had the desired results, "That was amazing...Both scenes went fantastic and we only have one scene left to do. For now, you should all take an hour break.." he yells again as it was nearing 5 o'clock and he knew that everyone deserved a break.

Kyoko and Kuu walked over to the sidelines where Ren and Yashiro were standing, waiting for the two to return to after their shot.

Yashiro hands Kyoko a bottle of water with a smile on his face, "Here you go Kyoko-chan." He says then continues after a moment, "I have to say that scene was really amazing...I could really feel the anger and hate."

Kyoko takes the bottle and smiles, "Thank you Yashiro-san." She takes a sip of water when she heard her father speak.

"I am very impressed Kyoko, you were so convincing in that role...it suits you perfectly. I'm going to miss acting with you, my dear," Kuu remarked honestly as he felt like the scene wasn't completely her acting on her part. It made the scene feel so perfect and natural; it was like she was leading him, which for someone of his status it was very rare.

Kyoko was very happy to hear her father say he was impressed. Her past with her real parent was rough; it was like she was never able to impress him no matter how hard she tried. Even though he praised her for everything she did back in LA, this somehow seemed different. She was finally acting alongside her father on the same level. "Thank you very much father, and I will miss acting with you as well, but we still have one scene left together." She replies, smiling. Kuu returns her smile.

Ren looks at his father and Kyoko as he was truly happy that his father was impressed with her like he was always impressed with her talents; he knew they were indeed on the same level as actors. "Mogami-san, you are very impressive I look forward to our scenes together."

Kyoko blushes slightly, "Well that doesn't start for about 4 more days, Tsuruga-san." She answered, but then her hand was taken by Ren.

"Well, your highness, the wait to have you in a scene with me seems positively unbearable." Ren says then kisses the top of her hand, which causes a shocked look on Yashiro's face and a smirk from Kuu who knew the kiss wasn't just an act, but Ren wanting to show some affection to Kyoko.

Kyoko sees that Ren is acting, so she goes with it and pulls her hand away from him. "You disrespect me and my abilities warrior...I will teach you a lesson." She stated the way Anysia would say it.

Ren then pulls Kyoko into a hug and continues to go with the act, "Your highness, please don't hurt me too severely, I never meant to underestimate you...I beg you give me mercy." Ren then kisses the top of her head, giving into a little more of his wants also forgetting how much exposed skin there was in the costume.

Kuu starts to laugh at how the two were acting, also knowing Kyoko was still oblivious to notice the affection wasn't an act but Ren losing a tiny bit of control. "OK, OK, you two drop the act its break time. We should go eat something, I am starving." He lets out a groan.

ºøººøºøººøº

They all start laughing as they walk to the café to have something to eat and regain their strength. They talk about the next scene which would be the last one with Kuu, But the whole time Ren was thinking to himself truly wondering if he will make it through the filming of this movie without losing all control; he knows he was already beginning to slip every moment he has Kyoko close to him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Goodbye to the King**

_The land of Athens was always a joyful, peaceful place to live in. However, one day 12 years ago, all of that changed. The Spartan rulers grew so angry and jealous of the happiness in Athens that they declared war against the great land. Their warriors fell to the Athenian warriors, and all seemed right again in the land. Little did anyone know, one Spartan man managed to get into the castle and take the greatest treasure from the land of Athens: the great Queen. The heartless young man killed her in cold blood in jealously, but he made mistake of having the Queen's 6 year old daughter watch the gruesome event unfold. To his dismay, the young princess slashed him across the chest with a dagger located by the throne for protection, leaving him with a scar and memories of that night. One day, the man will return to make another attempt at getting what he wants._

Kyoko finishes doing the narration that Director Konoe asked her to do it and cutting her break short knowing they would finish filming late so there wouldn't be any time left for them to do the narration afterwards also its better if the narration had Kyoko still with energy then later when she would be tired.

ºøººøºøººøº

"Ok everyone, we only have one scene left for the night." Director Konoe says, happy that everything was going so smoothly, "Kyoko-kun, Hizuri-san, and Kijima-kun get to your positions."

The three get onto the set and into their places, ready to do the scene. All the actors were getting tired from the constant filming from morning 'till night.

"Action!" Director Konoe yells from his chair.

ºøººøºøººøº

King Kano was sitting like he normally does in his throne, but looks to his side to his daughter who was perched in her own throne, "Anysia, look more like a princess and less like an angry child."

Anysia sighs and rolls her eyes as she sits straight with her legs crossed and hands on her lap, "Is this better Father?" She asks with attitude.

This angered the King, and he was about to yell at his daughter but before he got the chance to, a man enters the throne room.

Sen walks into the room and bows to the King and Princess. "Good morning your highnesses."

"Good morning Sen, what brings the leader of the Athenian warriors to us today?" King Kano asked, glancing down to the bowing warrior.

"Well your highness, we are planning to train the warriors so we are better prepared if war is declared. However, I would like to request the assistance of your sweet warrior, Princess Anysia." Sen looks up to the two in their thrones.

Anysia smirks at Sen's request, not giving her father a chance to speak before she did, "I accept your request, Sen." She says as she feels her father's eyes on her now.

King Kano looks at his daughter, "Are you sure about this my dear Anysia? It can be dangerous."

Anysia giggles, "Father, I didn't get my title as the warrior princess by staying in the safety of the castle, I got it by protecting our land from those that wanted to destroy us."

The King sighs knowing his daughter was completely right; that she truly was very skilled as a warrior and that was the reason for her title that others fear, "Very well. Sen, you may have my daughter to assist you with training the warriors."

Sen bows again, "Thank you your highnesses. I will hope to see you at the stadium later, my lady." He looks up at Anysia's smiling face which could brighten a whole room before he walks out of the throne room.

King Kano looks at his daughter once again after Sen leaves, "Anysia, are you sure about this? Some warriors don't take lightly to a woman teaching them something that men should know."

Anysia smirks, "That's why I have my daggers Father, if any of those warriors disrespect me they will learn their place...and you know I will father." She giggles as she gets up off her throne and walks out of the room.

ºøººøºøººøº

"Cut!!" Director Konoe yells for the last time that night.

Kuu gets off the stage to join Kyoko and Kijima on the sidelines, waiting for the verdict from the Director about if the scene was ok.

"That is a wrap, the scene was perfect." Director Konoe says then looks at Kuu, "Thank you for your hard work Hizuri-san, it was a pleasure having you in this film."

"The pleasure is all mine Konoe-san, thank you." Kuu says with a smile on his face.

ºøººøºøººøº

Everyone took a few minutes to talk with Kuu for the last time, as the filming for his scenes was completely done and he'd be leaving after everyone said their good byes; mainly Marasame who was still very happy that he got to work with the great Hizuri Kuu. All the Actors/Actresses go back to their own personal dressing rooms to change out of their costumes, which the make-up artists would take to have them cleaned and ready for when they move to the area of the on-location shoots will be shot in a few days.

About 10 minutes has passed and Kuu and Ren were waiting for Kyoko as Yashiro had to leave early to deal with some personal matters and to fix Ren's schedule due to the move for this movie. The 2 were starting to wonder why the young woman wasn't out yet, as it was odd for her to take this long.

"Tsuruga-san, could you go check to see if she is coming?" Kuu asked Ren, seeing that he was a little more curious about her whereabouts then he was.

"Sure, Hizuri-san." Ren says before he disappears down the hall toward the dressing rooms; stopping outside of the last door which was Kyoko's dressing room. He takes a deep breath before pushing the door open, scared that she would still be in there changing.

When Ren opens the door, he sees the girl on the couch fast asleep with her bag in hand and he smiles, "_Even asleep she's the most beautiful and precious thing in this world...my world..."_ he thought to himself as he makes his way to Kyoko and scoops her into his arms. He was expecting for her to wake up and squirm out of his arms, but he was caught off guard when the girl moves herself closes to his body and says in a sleepy whisper, "Thank you, Ren."

Ren smiles down to the young woman in his arms and takes her out of the room; heading back down towards his father at the end of the hall. he had a smile on his face resembling that of a kid's who had just won the prize he always wanted.

"So she fell asleep in her dressing room?" Kuu looks at the sleeping angel in his son's strong arms.

"Yes, she worked very hard today...She could only do so much without overexerting herself." Ren looks down at his princess in his arms who moved slightly to move her hand on his chest. The action sent a warm spark right into his heart that was filled to the top with her; in his world, she was the only one he could see, the only one who mattered.

Kuu smiles at the two in front of him, "Well, then you should take her home...Don't you have an interview with her in 2 days?" Kuu asked, knowing he couldn't see it live as he'd be back in LA; but he would definitely watch it online as he would want to see his son and daughter together in an interview.

"Yes we do, and I agree I should take her home...Good night Hizuri-san, "Ren says bowing his head to his father before walking out.

ºøººøºøººøº

Ren leaves the studio and gently puts his precious princess into the passenger seat of his car, buckling her in before he goes around to get into the car himself, driving toward their condo complex.

"_I finally have her where I want her; by my side...we are much closer than we use to be before that horrible event, I hope that this filming for 'Love and War' brings us much closer._" He thought to himself as he drives home, counting the days until they will be leaving to where the filming will be. This may eventually begin to lead them closer to finishing the movie, as well as vacation time and the increase of possibilities for their friendship to be even more, as well as more alone time from watchful eyes; Ren hoped this may eventually turn to them having the relationship he wanted with her.

Once he parked in the underground parking, he gets out and takes his princess into his arms once again. Again, Kyoko puts her hand on his chest; this brought a smile back to his face, loving her touch. He takes her to the top floor where both of their condos were, but since he had no access to her condo and didn't want to go through her bag to find her keys as it was disrespectful, he just opens his condo door. He managed with some difficulty as he has Kyoko in his arms, but once inside he takes his beautiful princess to the guest bedroom and gently puts her into bed.

_"I can't keep my eyes off her, she is my princess and one day I will claim you as mine forever, once you are mine I will work on my courage to tell you my secret but even when that day comes, I won't let you run from me_." Ren thought to himself as he then gives Kyoko a kiss on the forehead like he always does, and Kyoko's only reaction was a warm smile in her sleep. Then, he goes to his room to have a peaceful night's sleep with dreams of the princess in the other room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Interview**

It has been 2 days since the filming for 'Love and War' was shot to have the scenes with Kuu done before he had to return back to LA to see his wife and he was supposed to travel with Julie next to her runway shows.

The night Kuu had to leave was a sad one for everyone that had to see him off as both Kyoko and Kuu actually got used to seeing each other every day but after they talked that they would still talk when it was possible it made the leaving better. Kuu mentioned to Kyoko again that he was very proud to have her as his daughter, but when the plane arrives, Kyoko said her goodbyes, she was told by Ren to wait for him outside in the car as since they were both on a modeling shoot together earlier that day, so they came together. The last thing before Kuu boarded the plane was telling his son that he loved him and will miss him as well as giving him a thumbs up about how close he has gotten with Kyoko knowing that they are really close friends and Kuu was hoping they would become more soon.

ºøººøºøººøº

It was just after 11 o'clock in the morning and Ren was waiting in a waiting room at TBM studio that he was told to wait in as the time for the interview was scheduled for 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Yashiro was also in the room with Ren sitting across from him who was dressed in a dress shirt that was slightly opened at the top, a jacket and his regular Khaki pants. "So where is she, Ren?" he asked knowing that they have gotten close through the few days of movie filming but not knowing much about it from Ren's silence.

Ren looks at his manager across from him and sighs, "I don't know Yashiro-san, President told me to not worry about driving her here as she had something before this interview today."

Yashiro nods then speak again, "Are you happy about you having more free time when you go away for shooting? And that you would be around Kyoko-chan more?" In the end, Yashiro was smirking.

Ren chuckles, "Yes to both but I will have to wait and see what happens as I don't know what the filming plan is when we move to the new location…"

After that, there was a knock on the door frame as a young woman was standing there wearing a strapless navy blue dress that falls just below her knees, but the dress emphasized the lady's body really well. "May I join you?" the young woman says.

Ren wasn't thinking when he was about to say something but then looked at the lady and saw that this wasn't just anyone, "Oh of course Mogami-san." He says smiling and offering a hand over to Kyoko also he went back to calling her the way he uses to since Yashiro was around and knew he would pick on him later if he would call her by her first name without an honorific.

Kyoko giggles and takes Ren's hand and goes beside him as she knew due to her part as a princess he always takes her hand which she didn't mind as every time touching him sent sparks through her. "I hope I didn't make you both wait too long for me…I had a photo shoot before this."

Yashiro speaks before Ren could as he could tell that Ren was mesmerized by Kyoko, "No no we haven't been waiting long, and the interview still doesn't start for another hour yet."

Kyoko smiles towards Yashiro but could feel Ren looking at her and then felt the kiss on the top of her hand like he has been doing for a while now but still sent a spark through her and was going to speak but Ren spoke first.

"You look beautiful Mogami-san." Ren says trying to not look too much at her body in that dress as he didn't want to ever become a pervert in her mind, he liked having a good place in her mind and heart.

Kyoko looks at Ren now with a pink tinge in her cheeks, "Thank you Tsuruga-san, you look handsome." She smiles as she knew he always was handsome.

The 3 of them continue to talk for a while as they were all ready to participate in the interview but even though they were early, the interview time could always change if the host wasn't available to do the interview at the scheduled time or wanted to do it a little sooner.

ºøººøºøººøº

When the time came, an assistant comes to get Ren and Kyoko as Yashiro goes to be a part of the audience and the assistant gets Ren and Kyoko position to the side of the stage to enter.

Ren looks to Kyoko beside him who had her hands in front of her knowing she wasn't nervous but knew she was thinking so he puts an arm around her which got her attention. "Kyoko it will be ok…it might be your first interview back in Tokyo but you will be great, and when we walk out, I would like for you to hold onto my arm just for the image as our roles are very close."

Kyoko looks at Ren and smiles, "As you wish my Warrior." She says with a playful smile and puts her hand on his arm ready to be called onto the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the show, I am Riku, your host for the next hour and today we have two very special guest one is the most desirable man in Japan." The audience begins to scream which makes Riku giggles before continuing, "And our other guest is an international actress and model, so please welcome Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san." Riku chirps.

Ren and Kyoko walk onto the stage with Kyoko holding onto Ren's arm well they wave to the audience with their free hand as Kyoko takes the seat closest to Riku and Ren took the spot right beside Kyoko.

Riku smiles at the 2 people on the set now, "Thank you for coming today."

"The pleasure is all ours Riku-san." Kyoko speaks nicely and has a kind smile on.

"Well let's first talk about you Kyoko-san since everyone is dying to know about you, so you're an international actress and model what caused you to return back to Tokyo after making it big elsewhere?" Riku smiles.

"I returned because this place is my home and those that I care about are here so I couldn't stay away from them for too long." Kyoko says knowing Ren's eyes were fixed on her but it was nice having him watch her.

"Well, that's great that you came back…" Riku moves a few papers on her desk to bring one with a chart on it, "Kyoko-san how does it feel to be voted the future most desirable female in Japan as well as being at the same level as your co-star Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko was about to say something that wouldn't be entirely confident when Ren moves his hand to her lap which made Kyoko look at him and she gave him a warm smile before looking back to Riku and answering her question.

"It's a great honor to be voted the future most desirable female, and about being on the same level as Tsuruga-san, it's a great pleasure to be there just a little after starting my Showbiz career. I wanted to become the best I could and make it to that level beside him to have his respect and for him to see me as an equal." Kyoko pauses for a second, "He didn't particularly like me the day we met." She giggles.

Ren looks at Kyoko once more, "_A little after starting? So her want for revenge on that kid turned to her wanting to better herself to have me see her as my equal? I didn't know that, but I never asked…I feel honored to have been important to her even in the beginning_." He thought to himself.

Riku looks from Kyoko to Ren and giggles, "Well I can guarantee that he does see you as an equal…the next question is for both of you before we get to the main reason for the interview, the question is are either of you seeing someone currently?"

Kyoko answered first, "No, I am not seeing anyone currently." She smiles but not looking at the man beside her knowing if she does there was a high chance she wouldn't be able to hide her blush.

It was Ren's turn now to talk, "I am as well not seeing anyone currently." He says looking slightly at Kyoko for a moment then away.

Riku smiles, "Well then good luck finding your loves and since we're on that topic of love you two are co-stars in a new film that has just started filming a few days ago."

Ren smiles, "Yes, we are working on a movie called 'Love and War.'"

"That's amazing…" Riku says excited and turns to a tv screen to the side that has a picture of Princess Anysia sitting on a throne. "So who is this beauty?" she asked referring to the picture which was a set shot that was given to Riku before the interview to show.

Kyoko sees the picture and smiles, "That is Princess Anysia, my role."

"No wonder you were casted as the princess, you're gorgeous that reflects one of a royal." Riku compliments the young actress.

Kyoko blushes slightly, "Thank you Riku-san."

The screen then changes to a movie poster which was the first draft of Seika and Princess Anysia in a close embrace and both looking at the other with deep love for one another.

"Wow that poster is perfect, you two would make this film amazing as the leading roles also would make a perfect couple." Riku winks at the 2 beside her then continues, "But I have heard from a source that the filming is moving locations to somewhere which works best for most of the outdoor scenes."

Ren started, "Yes, it's still in Japan but in an area with beautiful nature scenery." He says then looks at Kyoko to finish.

"We are returning to my birthplace for the filming. " Kyoko says with a smile.

"That must be exciting, good luck with the filming but that all for our show today…thank you Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san for joining us today." Riku says

Ren and Kyoko bow their heads and says thanks before they walk off the set like they did when they were getting on it with them wave and but this time Ren had his arm around her as they leave the stage.

ºøººøºøººøº

Someone was watching the interview that was airing live on the TV, and that person was getting angry in that locked room alone clenching his fists.

"How the hell did she become that big in 5 months! That Shape Shifting Demon, she was just a plain boring girl with no sex appeal…how could she be that beautiful." The singer caught himself calling her beautiful. He groans, "And she was only supposed to be in showbiz to get revenge on me when the hell did it become about her wanting that pretty boy to see her as an equal? And now those two are working together! They look so close like they are close friends or even lovers."

Sho was having a fit in that room throwing things due to the thought of those getting close, "She is supposed to be mine! He can't have her…not even for filming not if they will be as close and in love as that poster shows…I can't allow this…they can't be close… I need to do something about this...I refuse to allow this to go on any longer."

He gets up from the couch he was loafing on and starts pacing around thinking of a plan to get near her then something clicked in his head, and he smirks, "She will be returning to her birthplace…where she grew up that will be my chance…"

Sho grabs his phone and begins to call someone with the smirk still plastered on his face "Hello…It's me…I have a few questions…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Why Here?**

It was the morning of the day the cast of 'Love and War' would be moving to Kyoto, and they were all told to meet in front of the studio at 10 o'clock to await the bus.

Kyoko was standing outside of the studio with her suitcase in front of her well she was deep in thought when suddenly an arm goes around her waist from behind, and she lets out a slight scream but then heard the chuckling behind her, "Tsuruga-san that wasn't nice." She pouts.

Ren chuckles and moves his arm from her waist as he goes in front of Kyoko, "I am sorry Princess, allow me to show you just how sorry I truly am."

Kyoko giggled at how Ren was acting but decided to go with the act. "You may Warrior."

Ren smirks as he leaned down to her and was about to kiss her when they were being called by the other cast to board the bus, so he groans and straightens up.

Kyoko had a feeling of what Ren was going to do but just thought it was a part of the act, but she giggles when they were called, "You may show your apology later." She smiles to her tall co-star then walks to the bus.

Ren smirks as he follows Kyoko to the bus, "_You_ _have_ _no_ _idea how much I want to show you Kyoko_." He thought to himself.

ºøººøºøººøº

The travel from Tokyo to Kyoto was a long one but well Kyoko fell asleep in her seat, Ren was thinking about the scene that his character and hers will meet that shoots the next day, so he thought that after that scene he should confess his feelings to her. When they arrive, everyone gets out of the bus and go into the Ryokan except for Kyoko who remains outside looking down.

Ren noticed something wasn't right when he saw that Kyoko wasn't going into the Ryokan with the others, so he walks over to her and stands in front of her, "Kyoko is everything alright?"

Kyoko doesn't look up to the man in front of her, "Everything is alright." She says obviously lying.

Ren puts his hand under her chin and lifts it to look up so Kyoko would look at him, "Kyoko, please tell me the truth I want to help you." He says smiling at her.

Kyoko looks at Ren knows he always was there to help when she needed someone, "Ren, this Ryokan was where I was abandoned by my mother when I was 6 years old, I worked here as well from the age of 6 till I ran away to Tokyo."

Ren can see her pain in her eyes from remembering the events that happened here as well as telling him, so he removes his hand from her chin and puts his other arm around her waist pulling her into his embrace, he whispers to her. "Everything will be ok Kyoko, there might be a bad memory here, but nothing can get you here now." Ren then kisses the top of her head.

Kyoko smiles at hearing Ren's voice and being close to him brought her comfort allowing her to relax and she puts her arms around Ren, "Thank you, Ren."

Little did the two know not far someone was standing in the shade under a tree watching them. The person clenches his fists in pure anger and despise. " _This can't happen, I just have to discourage her so that man won't get her, and so she will be broken that he won't ever want her and if that doesn't work then I will make her stop seeing that pretty boy as well as prevent her from wanting to act ever again with some persuasive reinforcement_. " The person smirks as he goes back into the Ryokan towards a room where a couple was in waiting for him to return.

ºøººøºøººøº

Later that night Kyoko was in her room laying on top of her bed reading the script for the next scene that she was doing the next afternoon which was when Kyoko's role meets Ren's role.

A knock starts at her door, so she puts down the script and gets up off the bed to walk to the door, "_who could that be at this hour? Ren went back to his room hours ago, so there is no reason for him to come back to talk to me again…_" She thought to herself.

When she opens the door, she sees a guy with blonde hair in ripped black jeans and a red shirt standing in front of the door and automatically know who it is and really didn't want to see him or deal with him, so she crosses her arm over her chest looking annoyed. "Why are you here Shotaro…"

Sho groans, "This is my parent's Ryokan, Idiot…I have a right to be here whenever I want to be."

Kyoko rolls her eyes, "I am fully aware of that but why did you come to my room at this hour…"

"My parents wants to talk to you in their room…" Sho says looking at Kyoko trying to keep his mind off how beautiful she had become as well as her well-figured body that didn't look like a flat board anymore.

Kyoko sighs, "Fine I'll go talk to them…" She really didn't want to speak to them as she had a bad feeling about it also knowing for a few years she never contacted them or anything.

ºøººøºøººøº

As they were walking down towards the room the Fuwa couple used for their room, Kyoko has a building feeling inside her that something wasn't right about this. She was also wondering how Sho would have known she would be there at this time without him keeping tabs on her but didn't think he would be doing that. Something else came to her head was that Sho would never visit his parents from the thought that they would try to make him come back and take over, so she knew something wasn't right at all.

Sho was walking behind Kyoko smirking, "_This better work like I have planned to teach her a lesson that she will never be better than me or I will have to try harder and do worse things to knock her down_."

Once Kyoko and Sho enter the room they see the Fuwa couple sitting in the middle, and they didn't look very happy. Kyoko goes to sit in front of them and greets them with a bow as Sho stays standing in the back with a big smirk on his face waiting for all hell to go loose.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Back to Acting but Something Wrong**

It was the afternoon of the following day as since they had the Ryokan rooms for over a month as well as the use of different things they only did one scene per day, so it was also like a vacation for the actors and actresses.

Ren was standing with the other cast as the Director, and other scene crewmen were putting the cameras all around as one of the locations was a set that was built to look like an Ancient Greek Arena for a perfect shoot also the natural lighting of the day worked perfectly for this scene.

He looks over at the girl standing on her own all dressed up as her role as Princess Anysia. "_I wonder if something happened last night after I went back to my room for the_ _evening_." Ren thought to himself as he wanted to know so he could comfort her before he confesses his love for her later after the filming.

Ren was about to walk over to Kyoko, but then Director Konoe called out for those that are in this scene to get on set to start the scene.

Kyoko heard Director Konoe and moves to her position on the set and closes her eyes and talk a deep breath, "_I can do this…I am Princess Anysia of Athens, and that sadness can wait till after the shoot when I can go to that place to be alone…"_ She thought to herself, and once she opens her eyes, she had the spirit of Princess Anysia was in control.

Director watches as they all go into their places, "Ok, ACTION!"

ºøººøºøººøº

The warriors were all talking in a group in the middle of the arena when Seika turns to Sen, "You have to be kidding me you asked that Brat to teach us…" Seika says to his friend and leader of the Warriors.

"Seika, she is a great warrior that can teach us many things to keep our lives when we are at war with any territory…" Sen says to Seika slightly annoyed

Seika laughs, "She can't teach anything she is just a woman, they can't do anything a man can do…I bet she isn't even worth the name of the warrior princess."

Sen sighs, " Seika watch your tongue or you will lose it…and you haven't seen what she can do…"Sen says as he looks around slightly hoping that Anysia wasn't around to hear that but missed the figure in the shadow.

Princess Anysia was listening from the entrance of the arena in the shadows with a smile on her face as she moves from where she was leaning and walks into the arena to all the warriors gathered in there.

The other warriors hear the clicks of heel boots hitting off the hard sandy ground as they gulp they move to the sides leaving a path for her and they bows to Princess Anysia which she smiles to them and continues to walk towards the arguing Sen and Seika.

Anysia stops in front of the two men, "Good afternoon Sen." Then looks to Seika, "Warrior…" She knew Seika's name, but as he showed no respect when talking about her, then she wasn't going to give him any respect in return.

Sen turns to see Princess Anysia and bows, "Nice to see you again your highness." He sees that Seika didn't bow so he smacks him in the head but all Seika did for a response was a groan.

Anysia turns her full attention to the tall warrior Seika, "So warrior…I've heard you doubt that I am worthy of my title…"

Seika smirks, "Yes princess…no woman can fight."

Anysia giggles, "well then Warrior let's have a little challenge to see if I am truly worthy of my given title, if not I will give up that title."

Seika smirks as liked the offer she had made and he knew there was no doubt that he would win against her. "I accept your challenge…pick your weapon Princess."

Anysia smirks as well as she pulls out her two daggers from the holster on her back as she did that everyone around backs up as they were fully aware of what Princess Anysia could do and with the dagger that has helped her win many fights. "I choose my daggers…choose your weapon warrior."

Seika takes a sword off the stand that was situated close by and smirks, "I won't go too hard on you, I wouldn't want to scar the Princess."

Anysia giggles, "Don't go easy on me that will be no fun for me when I beat you…"

They begin fighting, but every time Seika would swing at her, she would just dodge it so he couldn't even get closer than a foot to touch her. It was angering him as he wanted to win very badly to show this girl that she wasn't better than him so after 5 minutes of that playing around her, he yells at the Princess.

"Stop this damn dancing and take it seriously." He yells at Anysia.

"Oh, you wanted me to actually take it seriously and trying then very well." Anysia says as her stance changes.

Seika swings his sword at Anysia and she ducks as she sees his open spot and elbows him in the stomach. It causes Seika to stumble back onto his butt then he gets hit hard in the chest with the back of her two dagger handles, so he falls onto his back as his eyes close from the impact as well as he heard the clang of blades hitting together.

After a moment Seika opens his eyes to see the blades 2 inches from his neck as her wrists were crossed holding the daggers and she was leaning down towards him, so he had a good look at her breasts that were booming from the breastplate.

Anysia smiles, "That should teach you to watch what you say and don't underestimate others especially a female like me." She says directly to Seika then stands straight and moves from him and turns to the other warriors in the arena. "This is a lesson of don't underestimate your opponent even a helpless girl can kill you with one swing." She then walks to a stone throne at one end of the Arena which was only a few feet away to watch the warriors practice their technique.

Sen helps Seika off the ground as he chuckles, "So now what did you think about that Athenian Rose?" he asks his friend.

Seika looks over to Anysia who was sitting like a lady in that throne with the daggers on her lap, "She's just wow I never expected that from her…But the tales of her beauty and wisdom reflecting ones of the goddesses have foreseen her."

Sen smirks, "She would eat you alive but you can always try to win that stone heart of hers but you would have to earn it through your fighting would be your best bet."

Seika smirks as well at the thought, "I don't give up so easily Sen, and you should know that, once I catch my eye on a prize I go for it at any cost."

The scene continues with all the warriors fighting in pairs as Anysia watches them from her stone throne, every time she would see what she doesn't want to see that shows sloppy fighting or a chance that they would die if using that technique she would get up from her seat and go to the fighting pair correcting their tactics and stance to increase the chance of their survival in combat.

ºøººøºøººøº

Director Konoe yells, "Cut!!!" he watches as the main cast as well as the extras that played the other warriors get off the set, and he knew just by what he saw that the scene was perfectly done was beyond his expectations. He could feel the tension that was between Seika and Princess Anysia throughout her entrance and the fight. "That is all for today…let us all re-group in two days so enjoy your little vacation." He says as him, and the other stage crew gathers up the equipment to move them back to the prop trailer to have everything safe for the next time they have to shoot.

Kyoko was the first one to drop her act after exiting the set and before Ren could notice she runs off to the trailer that was designated to her. Once she enters she leans against the door and lowers herself to the ground as holding in what was eating at her was slightly unbearable, but knew she couldn't let it out not here. "_I have to get out and go to the place before anyone catches me…especially Ren I wouldn't want him to notice that I'm not my usual happy self today.._" with that she begins to change and take off some of the princess Anysia make up and outfit.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Her Pain, His Confession**

All the actors/actresses went on their way and changed in the small trailers to their traditional outfits before leaving. Ren comes out from the trailer that was designated as his to see groups of people but he didn't see Kyoko anywhere in the groups.

"_She should be out of her trailer by now but where is she? I don't think she would have headed back to the Ryokan without me.._." Ren thought to himself then he sees Kanae standing alone.

Ren walks to Kanae hoping that she may know the whereabouts of his princess. "Kotonami-san, by any chances do you know where Mogami-san is?" there was some concern hinted in his voice well asking.

Kanae turns her head to look at Ren when she heard him speak, "I saw her head into the woods over there." She points to the woods that started about 6 feet away. "She wouldn't tell me why..."

"Thank you, Kotonami-san." Ren says as he heads off into the woods unsure of what to see in there.

oøooøoøooøo

After a few minutes, Ren gets to a clearing and see a river going through the middle, he knew this place was the one Director Konoe mentioned for a future scene with Seika and Anysia, but the something else clicks in his head.

_"This clearing it is the same one I came to when I was visiting Kyoto with Father when I was 10. Also, it was the place I met Kyoko as a little girl_." He thought to himself, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard crying and looks to where the sound came from to see a person sitting on a rock a few feet away from where he was which was no other than Kyoko and hearing her cry made Ren feel bad and his heart wrench.

"Kyoko?" Ren says walking towards her, and with every step, he was building courage for something he wanted to do.

Kyoko heard Ren and quickly wipes her tears not wanting Ren to see. "Ren? What are you doing here?" she didn't look up from the ground.

Ren took a seat on the big rock beside her, "I came to find you, Kotonami-san said you went into the woods." Ren moves a few strands of her out of her face, "Please tell me what's bothering you...I am here for you." He says looking at her so much wanting to pull her into his arms and never let go.

Kyoko felt his touch and heard what he had said, and she knew if she would keep this to herself it won't help her also she trusted Ren as he has been there for her when she needed someone to talk to. She turns to face Ren, "Well last night after you left my room...Sho came to inform me that his parents needed to speak with me. "a tear escapes from her eyes.

Ren moved his hand to wipe the tear from her cheek, but he couldn't help but get annoyed by that kid having something to do with the girl he loves pain once again and really didn't like that he was around, it never meant anything good will come from it. "If it hurts too much to tell me, you can stop." He says not wanting to see her in pain.

Kyoko shakes her head, "No it's ok Ren I can't keep it in anymore. So once I went to talk to the Fuwa's, I was told that I was a disgrace and heartless since somehow they got the assumption that I hurt and abandoned their son when he was the one that did it to me..." She takes a breath before continuing. "They went on insulting me and calling me a worthless, pathetic excuse for an actress.." that broke her, and more tears begin to fall as the Fuwa's was like family to her when she was growing up.

Ren couldn't take this anymore that this kid's parent went at her by the lies he told them. Ren gave into his wants and grabs her pulling her into his embrace. "They don't know what they're saying Kyoko, that kid filled their heads with lies to detour you from doing what you love." He says to the girl that he had positioned on his lap, but he also had a feeling that kid was doing this to get Kyoko away from him which he wasn't going to allow as Kyoko will be his and he would fight to keep her.

Kyoko was surprised that he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace but just being in his arms was nice and comforting to her as well as she felt safe in those strong arms. "Thank you, Ren." She puts her arms around him and head on his chest.

That made Ren quite happy having his girl in his arms, but next is to confess his love for her and hope for a positive outcome.

oøooøoøooøo

After a few minutes, they slide off the rock laughing as Kyoko moves to lean against one of the rocks and Ren leans against the one he was previously sitting on.

Ren takes a deep breath knowing this was the best time than any to confess as they were alone. "Kyoko there is something I want to tell you but please don't run after you hear it."

Kyoko looks at Ren confused, "What is it Ren?" she gave him her full attention knowing it would have to be important for him to look all worried and to feel that she would run after hearing it.

Ren looks into Kyoko's gold eyes and takes one of her hands for the last time as he felt she was going to run. "Kyoko for the past 2 years I have been falling in love with you, I never thought I was capable of loving someone ever." He looks down at her hand as he paused.

Kyoko froze as the words swirled into her head, "_He loves me...he has been in love with me for the past 2 years that would land before that acting practice to help him with Katsuki...And I started feeling something for him after that..."_

Ren could feel her hand going cold and felt bad but had more to say, "I can understand if you don't f-" He was cut off by 2 fingers covering his lips.

Kyoko moved closer to him and used her free hand to cover his mouth with 2 fingers to stop him from talking. "I love you as well Ren, I have started falling for you just after helping you with your Katsuki for Dark Moon." She smiles and moves her hand from his mouth so he can speak.

Ren was shocked, and it didn't fully sink into his head as he thought he was only hearing what he wanted to hear from her and he looks at the woman in front of him, "What did you just say?"

Kyoko giggled, "I stated that I love you Ren and that I have for a while now."

_"She actually told me she loves me and has for a while, now I must claim her as mine and never let go_." Ren thought to himself then since he still had her one hand he pulls it to get her inches closer to him. "That makes me happy to hear that, but one other thing would make me happier."

Kyoko was pulled closer as a blush creeps onto her cheek and giggles then heard Ren, "What would make you happier Ren?" she asked curiously.

Ren releases her hand that he was holding and moves his hand to her cheek, "I would be happier if you would agree to be mine, be my girlfriend." He was now hoping more than anything that she would say yes.

Kyoko deep down couldn't believe this was happening, but this was what she had wanted no matter if he was the most desirable man or anything he was a man that has been there for her, that brought her comfort when she was falling apart, and he was there when she needed a friend. She looks straight into his brown eyes and smiles, "Yes Ren, I'll be yours."

Without a second guess, Ren puts his arm around her waist and pulls her even closer to him as he kisses her on the lips full of passion. "_She is mine, and I will never let her go...not even when the day comes when I expose my main secret...she is the light in the dark my life was.."_

Kyoko was shocked with what just happened, but it felt so right to her, so she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back with the same passion Ren was showing.

oøooøoøooøo

They kissed for what felt like forever but was forced to break the kiss for air, and they released each other.

Kyoko regains her breath before Ren and spoke, "we should get back to the Ryokan before the others wonder what happened to us." She giggles as she gets up and looks down to the man seated on the ground trying to regain his breath and heartbeat.

Ren sighs as he knew Kyoko was right, but he didn't want to end this alone time with his girl. "If we must Kyoko."

Kyoko giggled, "Oh come on Ren. It can't be that bad." She says but then thought of a way to get back to the Ryokan but also to get more experience of being in a relationship with someone dear to her as she never had a real relationship, so Kyoko looks at Ren with a smirk that reflected the playful one Natsu always wore. "Well if you can get me I'll kiss you again." After finishing what she had to say, she turns and runs off.

Ren heard Kyoko as well as saw the smirk which reflected that she was being playful, but when she ran off quickly he gets up fast, "HEY! That's cheating!" He chuckles and runs after her.

oøooøoøooøo

Kyoko ran out of the woods to the opening between the forest edge and the Ryokan so she thought Ren wouldn't catch up, so she begins to walk but within a few moments an arm goes around her waist, and she was lifted into the air then put over a man's shoulder. Kyoko knew it was Ren and she giggles, "That's not nice," she says lightly pounding on his back.

Ren smirks, "Don't tell me anything about being nice, you're the one that cheated."

Kyoko keeps giggling, "I didn't cheat It was just a head start, Now Ren put me down..."

Ren chuckles, "I am not putting you down..." he says walking towards the Ryokan, but he knew he was being watched, "_So he is watching...well, I will show you she's mine now._" He thought to himself as he saw a blonde guy sitting on the bench in front of the Ryokan's back entrance.

Kyoko keeps giggling and pounding on Ren's back. "Come on, please Ren." She said in between laughs.

Ren sighs, "Fine but you owe me a kiss for catching you." He says to Kyoko knowing the person watching wouldn't have heard what was said. Once Kyoko nods in agreement Ren stopped and puts the girl down gently in front of him then he straightened back up.

Kyoko smiled and was unaware of the guy watching since her back was to the Ryokan, so she reaches her arms up and grabs Ren's shirt collar and pulls him down to kiss him on the lips with the same passion as earlier. Ren puts his arms around her waist pulling her closer to intensify the kiss.

Sho was watching those two when they came out of the woods and even Ren putting her over his shoulder but he was getting angry from the display in front of him of the girl he tried so hard to break to only have her with the man he hated more than anything and especially hated that they were kissing. Sho clenches his fists very tight in pure rage.

oøooøoøooøo

It was another few minutes before the kiss broke and they both smiled at each other like only they existed in this world.

"Ren lets go inside." Kyoko says taking her boyfriend's hand.

Ren liked that Kyoko took his hand as her touch made him feel so complete and he was truly happy to have her as his after so long. "Sure Kyoko."

They walked to the Ryokan, and Kyoko notices the infuriated Sho sitting outside of it, _"Was he watching? Well if so he can see that I have moved on and that it is no longer about him...he is nothing more than a person I use to know._" Kyoko thought to herself but flashes Sho a sweet smile.

Ren notices Kyoko's smile to Sho, but he knew it wasn't the same she smiled to him, so he felt no jealousy this time, he gives Sho a smirk that shows dominance, as Ren had the girl and Sho was never going to get her back.

After Ren and Kyoko had gone inside, Sho was boiling with anger. "_No way am I allowing this to happen, Prettyboy isn't going to have her... she is nothing and belongs to me...she has been my friend since we __were kids and she still belongs to me..._" he thought to himself as he still believed the lie he told his parents that he didn't do anything wrong to her years ago.

Sho begins to smirks, "I_ know what I will do I just need to talk to her then she will learn she belongs to me then I will knock her down...to her place below me then she will know her place and will serve me again like she was supposed to_." He thought again as he gets up from the bench and heads inside to his room to plan what exactly he was going to do for the next day to first get her away from Prettyboy and second to talk to her all alone.

oøooøoøooøo

Kyoko was giggling as in her room since neither wanted to part, so they had a tickling fight which Kyoko has been severely losing at and eventually Ren puts her back over his shoulder to restrain her from trying to tickle him even if she has found some spots on him.

"Ren!! put me down..."Kyoko was pounding on his back as she didn't like feeling so useless against him especially when he has her over his shoulder like she's just some kid.

Ren chuckles, "Not until you say it..."

Kyoko is confused but keeps pounding on his back," Say what Ren?"

Ren smirks, " That you love me..." he just really loved hearing her say it

Kyoko giggles, " I love you Ren..."

Ren smiles as he takes her off his shoulder and into his arms as he walks over to the bed, " That wasn't so hard was it Kyoko?" he sits on the edge of the bed with Kyoko on his lap now.

Kyoko pouted, " No but that wasn't nice what you did just to hear me say it."

Ren looks down to her and how irritable she is especially when she is pouting like a little kid that didn't get her way, " I'm sorry my dear let me make it up to you." he says and without waiting for Kyoko to reply he plants his lips onto her lips.

Kyoko smiles against the kiss and returns the kiss as they continue to kiss for a while for the third kiss of the day.


End file.
